Amnesia
by Fan1977
Summary: A/U Hayley Marshall, a werewolf, lost all memory. Klaus Mikaelsons, a hybrid whose baby she is carrying does not know what to do at first but then he decides to take his revenge on Hayley for treating him like a dirt before she got pregnant with his baby. How will he take his revenge on he It is just a fresh idea. Still working on it. Will start publishing as soon as i can :)
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Hayley Marshall, a werewolf, lost all memory. Klaus Mikaelsons, a hybrid whose baby she is carrying does not know what to do at first but then he decides to take his revenge on Hayley for treating him like a dirt before she got pregnant with his baby. How will he take his revenge on her? Who made Hayley lose her memory? What will happen when she will remember everything? Read to find out

P.S. the story will go parallel with TO Season 1 with obvious change in the plot because of what is happening with Hayley's Amnesia. I will focus on KLaus and hayley's dynamic just like in "A contract", occasionally telling what else is happening in the supernatural world of NOLA.


	2. Chapter 2 Dawn of a new era

_**A/N: Okay so here is the first chapter. Things are just starting so it is slow and short. I might increase the length of chapters later. I hope you like it. Leave me reviews and your input. I know where the story is going, i mean the end chapter (i have already decided and started writing it) but i would love to hear your opinions and how you want the story to go and if i can accommodate your suggestions, i will. **_

* * *

><p>Klaus was sitting on the bed in his room thinking about what he did to Elijah and was trying to convince himself that he did it for the greater good. He believed that Marcel would have used Elijah's obvious affection for Hayley as his weakness and would have taken him out. Even saying again and again that he daggered him for greater good was not making him feel at ease so he got up and went to the studio to paint and to get his mind clear. He put the empty canvas on the easel and was going to put a stroke on it when he heard a scream. He stopped for a moment wondering who could it be and then it hit him "Hayley". He had totally forgotten that she had moved in with them. He darted out of the room and saw her standing at the last step of the stair case looking around.<p>

He said "bloody hell! what was that about? Did you see a lizard or something?"

Hayley looked at the man standing at the foot of the stairs talking to her as if he knew her and thought _'he is handsome but no manners apparently'_. She said "who are you?"

Klaus was taken aback at first and then he laughed and said "bloody brilliant. A new ploy to get out of this, I presume?!"

Hayley asked him in confusion "get out of what?"

Klaus said "that!" pointing at her stomach.

Hayley said in the same tone "the dress?!"

Klaus looked at her as if she has lost her mind and said "I don't have time for his nonsense Hayley" and turned to go back in his studio.

He was just starting on his painting when someone turned him around and said angrily "look, I don't know what is going on but you cannot just talk to me like this!"

Klaus was about to say something when he realized that she was angry. He put the paint pallet down carefully and said "okay so what is it that you want?"

Hayley said "first of all tell me who are you?"

Klaus said with a smirk "Well that is interesting. _You remembered_ me in front of those damn witches".

Hayley said with confusion "witches! Are you crazy? I have never met you in my life!"

Now Klaus realized that something was wrong but he was also starting to lose his patience. One thousand year of experience has taught him many things but patience was one thing that he had never been willing to learn so he snapped "what the bloody hell is going on here?"

Hayley yelled "how the hell should I know? I woke up in this house. I assume it is yours and you are treating me as if I know you when I don't even know you".

Klaus said angrily "… Hayley".

Hayley said with frustration "why do you keep calling me Hayley?"

Klaus said sarcastically "then what should I call you? I knew you liked little wolf but I had no idea that you should prefer it over Hayley"

Hayley took a deliberate deep breath and asked "who is Hayley?" ignoring the rest of his sarcastic sentence.

Klaus said "I don't know what games you are playing right now but you will never win this one love".

Hayley snapped "I am not playing any games. Tell me who Hayley is?" and then she said as if she realized something "is that my name?!"

Klaus stared at her face which was reflecting a lot of confusion and said rather calmly this time "what do you meant 'is that my name'? Surely you remember your own name"

Hayley searched her mind and then realized that she didn't know anything about herself or about the man standing in front of him. She started to feel more panicked and said "I dont".

Klaus said astounded "what do you mean you dont?"

Hayley looked around and said "I mean I know that is a painting and that is a brush and you are a man and I am a woman but I cannot remember anything about myself or you".

Klaus looked at her expressions in shock and then he realized that she was not joking. He stepped forward and said "what?!"

Hayley said "you bastard! I said I don't remember my name. What have you done to me?"

And then added "_see I knew what to call you_ when I am angry but I cannot remember anything else". She held her head in frustration.

He said to her angrily "well your language is still colorful so there is still hope in the world".

He then looked at her thoughtfully and said "what is the last thing you remember?"

Hayley searched her mind for anything but she couldn't remember anything. Her mind was clean slate. She was starting to get panicked now and said "nothing".

And then she stared to pace in his studio and stopped in front of a painting of a woman standing in the forest and looked at her for a while and then started pacing again.

She stopped in front of Klaus sand said "why don't I remember anything? Tell me _if you have done anything_"

Klaus said "no, I have not done anything. I admit that I am pretty much capable of doing anything but not something like this to the woman carrying my child".

She looked at him in shock "who is carrying your child?!"

Klaus couldn't help but roll his eyes and looked at her stomach. Hayley followed his gaze and then she gasped and said "you are kidding!"

Klaus said with annoyance "I wish I were".

Hayley said angrily "I am not pregnant. See right there I know what carrying your child means".

Klaus ignored her last sentence and said angrily "now I am not showing you how to do the pregnancy test!"

Hayley snapped "you are despicable!"

Klaus smirked "aha so you do remember".

Hayley looked at him in irritation "go to hell whatever your name is". She was about to leave the room when he held her arm and turned her towards him and said "you are not joking?!"

Hayley was on the verge of tears now. She shook her head slightly and tried to free her arm from him but he didn't let her go.

Hayley struggled but then stopped as her gaze caught his gaze for the first time. She took a deep breath and said "okay first tell me what is your name and then tell me mine".

Klaus's mind was racing about what is going on but the pleading in her eyes was too much for him so he said gently as gently as he could "Klaus Mikaelsons and you are Hayley Marshall".

She then asked him "why don't I remember anything?"

Klaus said helplessly "I don't know".

She said "if we are having a baby together does that mean we are together?"

Klaus was about to say "no" but then he remembered all the times she had put him down in Mystic Falls and suddenly an idea of taking his revenge from her came in his mind and he said "yes".

Hayley sighed and said "we are what … _and don't tell me we are married_".

Klaus was about to say "friends with benefits" but her sentence made him more annoyed and he said "why shouldn't I say that?"

Hayley said with annoyance "because even if I don't have my memory, I am pretty sure that I will not marry a rude man like you".

Klaus said with a smirk "oh but you did!"

Hayley was so shocked to hear that she stared at him with open mouth. Klaus himself was taken aback by what he had just said to her but he couldn't take that back now so he said "why are you so surprised?"

Hayley said still in shock "just wondering. Shouldn't I have remembered that I am married to … you".

Klaus had gotten over the shock of what he had just landed himself and her by now and said "let me remind you that you don't even remember your name love how can you remember our marriage?"

Hayley whispered "love?!"

Klaus smirked and said "hmm".

She asked him "how long have we been married?"

Klaus said "just recently".

Hayley said "oh".

Suddenly Klaus realized what he had done and started to feel nervous but he was not going to tell her that so he said "why don't you go and rest and I will find out what is going on here".

Hayley said "oh okay" and then she turned and was about to leave when she asked him "am I really carrying your child?"

Klaus who was looking at her leaving said softly "yes".

Hayley put her hand on her stomach and said "how far along am I?"

Klaus was just starting to realize the seriousness of matter if she had to ask that question. He said "a month I guess".

She asked him curiously "what do you mean you guess".

Klaus said "I recently found out that you are pregnant and it has been four weeks we had sex".

He looked at her with amusement as he saw red sneaking on her cheek. Somehow he had never imagined amnesia free Hayley to be embarrassed at the word "sex".

Hayley said in confusion "how do I know about sex but not remember it having with _you?_"

Klaus said "now that is insulting!"

She at once snapped "you are having fun with the situation when I feel so lost. Tell me how is this pregnancy going?"

Klaus said casually "I don't know anything about babies and pregnancies".

Hayley asked him in surprise "how can you not know? I have memory loss so I don't know anything but this is your child so shouldn't you be knowing"

Her words slowly penetrated his mind and it suddenly stuck him that she probably has no idea who he is and who she is. At the same time he cursed himself and his big mouth for landing himself in this situation thinking _'he could have easily gotten ridden of her in this condition and the baby too"_.

He deliberated for a moment whether to tell her now or later and then he saw that she was still waiting for his response so he said in a light tone "well I have tried to avoid pregnant ladies and get anyone pregnant intentionally".

Hayley asked him curiously "you don't like babies?!" taking Klaus by surprise.

He said "I have to go out and find out what happened. Why don't you go and rest. I will be back later tonight".

When she nodded, he left the room. Hayley went upstairs to the room she had woken up. She looked around and then sat on the bed thinking about what has happened. She felt lost and with this new information she was totally confused. She looked around the simple but elegant room and then laid on the bed feeling conscious. She looked at the lavish chandelier on the ceiling wondering whether she used to be this nervous in her own house before she lost her memory. The word "her own house" felt strange but a voice said to her "if she is married to Klaus Mikaelsons then her own this house".

She laid there lost in her thoughts thinking why did she believe him so quickly but then the same voice said to her 'why would he lie about such a thing?' She kept saying "Hayley Marshall" and "Klaus Mikaelsons" again and again so as to not forget those names and went to sleep.

Her eyes flew open without her knowing why and she looked around and realized that it was dark outside. She got up and realized that she was alone. She searched her mind and remember her conversation with Klaus in his studio. That made her smile and she put her hand on her stomach and then wondered 'where is he?"

She opened the door and walked out. She walked down stairs feeling hungry. She looked around and at last spotted the kitchen. She went to the kitchen and then started looking around when she startled when she heard his voice "what are you looking for little wolf?"

She spun around in his direction and said "little wolf!" reminding Klaus that she does not remember anything. He shook his head and said "what are you looking for?"

Hayley said "something to eat. Did you just come back?"

Klaus said "yes".

He looked at her and asked her with reluctance "have you remembered anything?"

And then took out some bread and put it in the toaster and turned to look at her and caught her staring at him.

Hayley stood there feeling stupid about not remembering anything and said "no, I don't".

He opened the freezer and after looking inside he said "hmm until then let's play along. We need to go some shopping" and then closed it and then took out jam bottle from the fridge and said "I only have this thing right now. I hope it will suffice" and put the bottle in front of her with the toast pieces on the plate.

She looked at it for a moment and then said "I think it will be okay but tell me about myself and how did we end up and everything you know about me".

Klaus said "in the morning. Eat something and then I want to sleep, I had a long day".

Klaus watched her silently leaning against the kitchen counter as she put on jam on the toasts still lost in her thought and didn't say anything. After she was done, he picked up her plate, washed it and put it on the rack and started to go up. She followed him.

He was going towards his room when she asked him in confusion and said "where are you going?"

Klaus said causally "my room"

Hayley looked at him in confusion and said "your room or our room?! We are married, shouldn't we be sharing a room?"

Klaus was about to say "no" when he thought 'why not' and said "oh yeah, last night you were angry so you went to that room but now it seems that you need to move back" and then he added sarcastically "Alright then something good did came out of this amnesia. You have forgotten why you were angry at me!"

She smiled helplessly and said "how come I remember simple things like buttoning the shirt or brushing and don't remember an important thing like my name or _our marriage_".

Klaus said feeling flustered "well I don't know how it works but I will find out about it".

He opened his room door and gestured Hayley to enter it. As he saw her looking around his room with confusion, a slight guilt came in his heart for taking advantage of her in this confusion and then he remembered what she did to him about those hybrid and her behavior towards him and he shook his head and went to the bathroom to change his clothes. While changing his clothes he wondered _'how come she has believed him so quickly?!'_


	3. Chapter 3 On the mercy of others part 1

**_Synopsis: KLaus takes steps to prove his "marriage" to Hayley legitimate. Hayley finds out about Klaus and herself. Klaus finds an ally to spy for him in Marcel's inner circle_**

* * *

><p>When he came out of the bathroom, she was sitting on the sofa chair lost in thoughts. He said to her rather rudely while removing the bed cover from his bed "what are you thinking sitting there. Go change your clothes".<p>

Hayley looked at his rudeness curiously and said "where are my clothes?"

Klaus cursed himself inwardly and then after a thought he lied confidently this time "you were so angry last night you took everything in the other room and I have to tell you that this is the second time it has happened in two weeks so let's stop doing that. Next time you move out, feel free to stay out".

Hayley looked at him angrily feeling frustrated at the same time thinking that she didn't remember anything and her supposed husband was being so cruel and careless about everything".

When she didn't move he said "what?"

Hayley took a sigh and after thinking _'what can she do?'_ started to go out of the room when he asked her "where are you going?"

"TO get my clothes" Hayley replied and left the room.

While she stood in front of the walking closet examining the clothes that were supposedly hers, Klaus was lying on the bed thinking about what he has gotten himself into. He had not meant the things to go so far. And then he realized that this pregnancy thing has brought on unresolved issues with her, the issues that he had thought were gone like getting his hybrids killed.

He laid there thinking about why he would be thinking of those hybrids now after having sex with her and getting her pregnant. And then he realized that his resentment towards her for making him kill those hybrids and unsring them from him, unsiring Tyler from him was still in him and when now he found the opportunity to get back at her he took it. a voice asked him "if that is the case why did you help her with Katherine pierce?"

Another answered "because she would have killed her. This wouldn't".

He wondered angrily that he could have achieved his purpose by keeping her act as his girlfriend then saying married. Someone said 'well technically she said married. If she had not put the idea in his mind he wouldn't have thought about it. Would he?'

Thinking of being married to her made her more annoyed with himself. The idea was just too repulsive and then an image of her naked body from the passion filled night came into his mind and a smile appeared on his lips. But then he shook his head and said to himself "focus Klaus" and he deliberately thought about how he had killed those hybrids. How she had unsired Tyler from him. He was sure that she had unsired others too and all those derogatory comment she had made about him. When he thought about the hybrids that she had gotten killed at his hand he got angrier with her. Those hybrids were his family. They were going to accept him, be loyal to him but because of Hayley's own agenda, he had lost them and now he was all alone once again, well not alone he was going to become a father now, he reminded himself. Thinking about that baby on the way started to make him panicked. He searched his mind to find a time in this one thousand year of life he had never imagined this scenario to happen but nada.

"Wasn't it Rebekah and Elijah's dream to have a family?" He asked himself. Thinking of Elijah brought another question in his mind 'how is he going to explain this to him?'

Then his mind started to work on how he is going to prove that Hayley and he are married not only to Elijah but to the world.

A voice told him to 'back out' but another said 'no, you cannot now. She will not trust anything you say if you back out now and face it she was having his child so he cannot let her roam on the streets with no clue as to who she is'.

An amusing smile started to appear on his lips as he started to think how much torture he can give her while being married to him. He told him 'emotional torture can be really trying Miss Hayley Marshall. Now you will know what you made me go through" and then that smile slipped as he realized that he had to tell her about who they both really are too and how to keep his secret from the rest of the community.

He was hitting his head thinking about how he can make all of this look legit when he heard her voice "what are you doing?"

Klaus said looking at her standing there in her pink pajamas "clearing my head".

She asked him after saying hmm "where should I put my things?"

Klaus looked at the clothes she had put on the sofa and pointed towards the walking closet while groaning on the inside".

She looked around in the small room size closet and hung her clothes and there and came back and stood in the room looking lost. Klaus looked at her and for a second he felt pity on her and said "you don't have any reason to be scared of me"

Hayley asked without meaning to "why not?"

Klaus looked at her with amusement and said "well until the baby is born we cannot be together"

Hayley asked in indignation "what?! Why not?" and then she blushed crimson as a smile start to appear on his lips and he said "well that is interesting. You want to?"

Hayley said sharply "NO".

Klaus laughed at her response and reaction whereas she could feel her cheeks on fire now. She cleared her throat at his narrowed eyes and said "I meant we are married so why not?"

Klaus thought for a moment and then said "well you said it to me".

Hayley looked confused again and said "why would I say something like that?"

Klaus said carelessly now enjoying the conversation "that I don't know"

Hayley asked "and you agreed to it?!"

Klaus was silent for a moment looking at her clothed in pink pajamas and wavy brown hair falling loosely on her shoulder and said "well that was the condition you put on our marriage and we needed to get married _so I had _to sacrifice on something".

Hayley asked him "why did we need to get married? Don't we love each other?"

He looked at her with shock taken aback by that question and said "no we do not".

She looked at her stomach and said "then how…?"

Klaus said "o please don't tell me that I have to explain to you how do people get pregnant!"

He stopped for just a second and then said sarcastically "okay so this is how it works when two people have a passion filled…"

Hayley said hastily "stop, I know about that" and then added with frustration "what is going on? I remember things which I don't care about but the things I want to know, I cannot remember".

KLaus said sarcastically "okay then, now that we know that you know where do the babies come from, how about we both sleep and tomorrow we will know what to do".

Hayley looked at the empty side of the bed and said "I cannot sleep with you".

Klaus said "I know" with his eyes closed.

Hayley snapped at him "I meant sleep on the same bed".

Klaus opened his eyes slowly and asked her "why not?"

She said with irritation"because I don't know you".

Klaus looked at her twisting her fingers and said "well you know me but luckily you don't remember me".

And then a thought come to his mind _'didn't he want to emotionally torture her, what better way than to make her do stuff that she does not want to'_.

A smile appeared on his lips and he said "but you are technically my wife, so you will sleep with me. Don't worry I am not in a mood to have sex with you". And then turned his face in the opposite direction and went to sleep.

Hayley wanted to hit him with something hard but she lost all nerves all of a sudden. She stood there for a moment and then with hesitation went to lie down next to him. She was feeling very self conscious about the fact that she was lying down next to the man she hardly knows and whose child she was apparently carrying. She looked at him but he had his back towards her so after taking a deep breath she went to sleep.

KLaus stayed stationary for a moment and then he turned to look at her and saw that she was sleeping. He pulled the cover on her and went to sleep too.

When Hayley woke up he was already gone. she sat on the bed thinking about what kind of man he was and then got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She looked around at the masculine bathroom wondering 'where are her stuff?' and then she remembered what Klaus had told her about her getting mad at him and moving to the other room. For the first time she was glad to have remembered something and turned around and went to the other room to get her stuff.

After she had changed she noticed a note on the table. she went to it and opened it and read 'Hayley I will be back by the afternoon. Don't leave the house!'

She looked at the writing and suddenly anger started to bubble in her as she thought how he has left her alone knowing fully well that she does not know anything or remember anything.

While she stayed home roaming idly in the house exploring different room he managed to compel a magistrate to make a document for him to prove his and Hayley's wedding. He was careful in mentioning a date of their marriage two weeks prior to date when she had lost her memory. The next step was to come up with a legitimate story to make sense to everyone that included Hayley as well as those witches who knew about her and then there was Elijah who will come back at some time and will definitely think something fishy was going on between them.

After that he went to the compound to find out what Marcel was unto right now. He wanted to meet his secret weapon but Marcel was really tightlipped about it right now. By the afternoon he had managed to compel a bartender Camille in Rousseaus's to give Marcel a chance and find out what has been going on and he had managed to have a spy in Marcel's army of vampire; a vampire named Josh.

When he got home, she was sitting on the stairs and stood up angrily when she saw him. Before he could say anything she asked him "what the hell Klaus? If you are my husband then you would not leave me alone all day in this condition".

Klaus asked carelessly "what condition?"

Hayley snapped "my memory you …" she was so angry that she couldn't make sensible words right now.

Klaus suddenly remembered that he had forgotten with everything going on with Marcel. He sighed and said "well I had other _important issues_ to take care of so i was doing that".

hayley asked him angrily"more important then your wife forgetting everything about her damn life?!"

Klaus rubbed his eyes and went to the living room and sat on the sofa. He asked her "okay what do you want to know about yourself?"

Hayley asked him eagerly "tell me how did we end up getting married".

Klaus told her the well rehearsed story in a light tone "well we met in Mystic Falls and we didn't hit it off but you couldn't resist my charm and I couldn't yours so one thing led to another and we ended up having sex. After that you came to New Orleans and I was send a letter from our common acquaintance that witches of New Orleans were planning something against me so I came here and then they tell me that you are carrying my child and the only way to protect you and the baby is that if I help them take down Marcel who is the vampire here trying to control the French Quarter, an area in New Orleans"

He stopped to look at her dumb founded expressions and said "any questions so far".

When she just stared at him with open mouth he controlled the laughter at her expressions and continued "so long story short I thought what better way to protect you and the baby then to get married to you. Once those witches know that you are Klaus Mikaelsons wife, those witches will leave you alone and then you lost all your memory conveniently".

Hearing "conveniently" from his mouth snapped Hayley out of the trance she was in ever since he had started that story and she said angrily "you are a jerk you know".

Klaus smile, relaxed back on the sofa "yes i know. So any questions".

Hayley looked at him with doubt and said "are you crazy? you want me to believe that all you just told me is true. witches, vampire…"

Klaus said with a smile "oh yeah i forgot to tell you, you are a werewolf".

If Hayley thought that there was nothing in the world that can make her lose her mind then she was wrong. She felt like she was losing her mind.

Klaus said "there is another thing you need to know…" he looked at her for a minute and then took his wrist to his mouth and bit it to her shock and finished his sentence "i am a vampire too".

Hayley screamed as she saw blood oozing out of his wrist and then she lost consciousness.

Klaus said "bloody hell" and grabbed her before she fell on the ground. He carried her to his room and laid her down and then went to the bathroom and came back with a wet cloth and dabbed it on her head.

Hayley opened her eyes and at once sat up when the memory of him biting his wrist came to her mind. She looked around and saw him sitting on the sofa reading a book.

he showed her his wrist without looking up. Hayley said in a shocked voice "it is healed!"

Klaus said still keeping eyes on the book "told you. A vampire. Actually I am part vampire and part werewolf. Because of that werewolf part i was able to get you pregnant".

He looked up just in time to see her dash to the bathroom and then he heard her throwing up.

KLaus sighed but didn't get up from his seat. After a couple of minute she came out and stood by the door and said "so you mean to tell me that you are a part vampire and part werewolf…" he cut her off by saying "a hybrid".

Hayley nodded and continued "and i am werewolf and there are witches who are after me and then there are vampires".

KLaus thought for a moment and then said "pretty much".

He leaned back and observed Hayley trying to absorb all the information thinking that she was starting to impress him with how she was handling all of this and then he decided to give her the last piece of information. He leaned forward "i should probably tell you that I am the first vampire in the history of vampires. All the vampires in the current world come from me".

Hayley asked him in stunned voice "what do you mean come from you?"

KLaus was not expecting that question. He shook his head and said "well i turned someone who turned someone and then they and so on…"

Hayley asked him "why would you turn someone to be vampire?"

Klaus leaned forward and said "because that is what vampires do sweetheart. We have to drink blood to survive and sometimes we just don't kill people when we are drinking their blood, we turn them to be like us. Would you rather we kill them?!"

Hayley at once said "i didn't say that".

she took a deep breath and then asked him "You said i came to New Orleans. why did i come to New Orleans?"

Klaus said "well you belong to a pack which resides in New Orleans".

Hayley asked him "pack?!"

Klaus said getting up and moving to the window and looked out "werewolves belong to packs and you are Crescent pack member".

Hayley asked him "how do you know?"

KLaus didn't say anything for a second and then said "you have crescent birth mark on your shoulder and I knew one Crescent wolf a century ago".

Hayley asked him "how do you know about the birthmark and how old are you exactly?"

Klaus turned towards her and said "well i saw the birthmark when we had sex and I am one thousand years old".

Hayley gasped and he laughed at her open mouth and said "you know you didn't show this reaction when we first met".

Hayley asked him "you mean i knew you and I decided to have sex with you!"

Klaus said with a smirk "Like I said. You were impressed by my charm".

**_A/N: there are many more things to tell Hayley which i will confer in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. _**


	4. Chapter 4 On the mercy of others part 2

**_Hayley meets the witch who had put her in this situation and Klaus find out something that can be used against him._**

* * *

><p>Hayley asked him after a couple of minutes "I still cannot believe anything" and then she added pleadingly "you are joking right?"<p>

Klaus stood up and walked to her and said "no Hayley I am not and sooner you come to terms with all of this the better it will be for you to deal with what is coming next".

Hayley asked him in barely audible voice "what?"

Klaus said menacingly "a war. I want New Orleans back from Marcel".

he then said "I am going out. I have to meet Marcel".

SHe said "if i am werewolf. Does that mean I change to a wolf on full moon?"

KLaus said "I am not sure if you will change or not while you are pregnant but once the baby is born you will".

Hearing "pregnant" and "baby" form his mouth reminded Hayley that she was carrying his child. She gasped and asked him while putting her hand on her stomach "and this child? what is it going to be?"

Klaus stood there for a moment and said "I don't know yet. Probably all three".

Hayley asked in daze "three?"

Klaus said casually "well my mother was a witch. She casted a spell to make us vampires".

hayley held her head and then said "my head is hurting. What do you mean she casted a spell?"

KLaus walked to her and put her hand on his temple. Memories of his mother doing the spell, his father killing them started flowing through his mind and then to Hayley's.

When he removed her hand she had tears in her eyes. She said "that is too sad. Why would a mother do that to her children?"

Klaus didn't answer and then he turned and left.

Hayley nodded absentmindedly. After he left she sat on the bed with a heavy heart. She put her hand on her stomach and said "i will protect you. I don't know anything about you but i will protect you".

Klaus who had reached the staircase stopped when he heard these words and a frown appeared on his forehead and he went down.

By the time he came back late at night, he was steaming in anger. Marcel had been unapproachable and didn't reveal any information. He was starting to doubt that giving Elijah to Marcel have gained him any points. he entered the house and climbed the stair tow at a time and as he entered the room, he stopped when he saw hers sleeping on the bed.

he wondered angrily '_why does he keep on forgetting about her?'_

_A_fter changing his clothes he went to bed. He laid absentmindedly looking at her peaceful face and wondered _'how long this peace will last once she wakes up'._

NExt morning when she woke up he was still sleeping next to her on her stomach. She looked at his back and then remembered that he told her that he was a vampire well a hybrid. She sat up at once and screamed.

KLaus startled at the scream and jerked up in t sitting position and said "bloody hell".

He looked at Hayley with confusion and said "what was that about?"

Hayley said angrily "you are a vampire".

KLaus fell on the bed and said "oh so it has started to sink in".

He turned his face away from her and closed his eyes.

She looked at him with disbelief and said "how can you be so calm? you just told me that you are a vampire and you expect me to accept it without question. I am starting to even doubt that we are married"

That did make him open his eyes and he turned towards her slowly and asked her "now why would i like about something like that?"

Hayley said feeling flustered "if what you say is right then how can you and I get married. Arnt vampires supposed to be dead or something?"

Klaus said with a smile "yes technically but we do bleed and breathe so we are alive too and who says vampires cannot get married. and now that we are on that topic, I am not a vampire, love. I am a hybrid. Part werewolf remember".

She stared at him without saying anything. He sat up with a sigh and moved his hand on the bed to lean on it.

Hayley thought he was trying to touch her so she scooted back and with a shriek fell on the floor.

KLaus looked at her in shock and then snapped at her "what the hell was that?"

Hayley screamed "dont touch me, vampire!"

Klaus controlled the laughter bubbling in his throat at her reaction and said "firstly _hybrid!_ and secondly you cannot stop me from touching you. Y_ou are my wife_" and as if to prove his point he whooshed to her and pulled her up from the floor.

Hayley tried to free herself from his grasp but he was too strong. she asked him "how did you do that?"

Klaus asked her looking into those hazel brown eyes "do what? touch you?"

he then added "well that was easy. I raised my hands and put them on your arms like this.." he demonstrated it to her while trying to hide a smile that was trying to sneak on to his lips.

Hayley said with irritation and panic "no, how did you come here so fast?"

Klaus said "well i am a part vampire. I told you. Agility and speed are one of the perks of being a vampire".

He then let her go. As soon as he let her go Hayley darted towards the door but Klaus stopped her by whooshing in front her and saying "where are you going love? you promised to cherish me in sickness and health… "he pretended to think about her words and then said "oh yeah unless death do us apart. Now i cannot die so you are stuck with me for ever… well unless you…" he didn't finish his sentence.

She decided to control her anger and talk to him rationally and said "Klaus I doubt that i will ever get married to a vampire or a hybrid for that matter. Please let me go".

For the first time ever since she had lost her memory she reminded him of the Hayley he had met in Tyler's house. He took a deep breath and said "well it was for greater good". He pointed towards her stomach reminding her that she was carrying his child.

She gasped and took one step back from him. Klaus was next to her in a second and said "scared of me Hayley?!"

When she didn't say he said carelessly "well you have a reason to be".

Hayley looked at him with shock and said swallowing "what do you mean?"

KLaus leaned against the frame of the door and said "well I have a reputation that scares people".

Hayley asked him "reputation based on facts or…"

Klaus smirked and said "of course facts".

and then he stepped towards her again and stopped when she took another step back instinctively and said "well you and I are in this together. Until the baby is born and is safe, you should accept the situation".

Hayley said adamantly "no, i cannot. what is the proof that we are married. For all I know you might be lying to me. I don't remember anything".

Klaus took a deep breath to control the temper that was itching to come out and said "well i have the proof" and walked towards the door and took out the document he had procured a day ago and gave it to her casually and went to lie down on the bed. Hayley read the letter with shock and looked at him but he had his eyes closed again.

Hayley stood there for a moment and then walked towards him and stood by the bed and asked him with hesitation "are you going to kill me?"

Klaus smiled and opened his eyes and said "kill you?! you are carrying an heir to a king. Why would I kill you?"

He scooted upward in a sitting position and asked her "tell me one thing how come you believed me yesterday but today…"

Hayley said "yesterday my mind didn't process anything but after you left me alone it slowly started to sink in".

Klaus asked her "has that sunk in now?!"

Hayley said with frustration "you know you don't have any manners".

Klaus laughed and said "yes i have been told many times but i don't give a rats ass about what you think about me. We are not in a love marriage so deal with it".

Hayley stood there for a second and then asked him "okay. So tell me about me".

Klaus asked her "what about you?"

Hayley snapped at him "who am i? you told me that I was member of some pack Credense or what?"

Klaus said "Crescent. They live in the bayou" and then he looked at her with narrowed eyes and said "sweetheart if you are even thinking of stepping there don't. You cannot go there."

Hayley asked him "why not? If what you say is right then that means they are my family"

KLaus suddenly whooshed to her and neared his face to her face and said "the only family you have right now is me. You don't have anyone else" he added cruelly.

Hayley stared at him. She felt trapped. She had no idea who she was. The only person who had some information about her was being unreasonable and cruel and she didn't feel like trusting him but what could she do. Apparently she had married him and for what? She asked herself and then she thought about that child who was growing inside of her and at that moment she decided to give him benefit of doubt but told herself 'never to trust him completely".

She asked him "what else do you know about me?"

Klaus said thinking "well lets see. You are a werewolf. You have a birthmark that told me that you are part of Crescent pack which lives in New Orleans and… " he looked her from head to toe and said "you have a great body and we had a great one night together resulting in that".

Hayley felt like hitting him but she just said "that is it?!"

Klaus said now folding his arms across his chest "well i can tell you detail about you body but i think you might not be interested in that".

Hayley felt like bursting with anger. She turned around and went to the bathroom.

Klaus laughed and went to lie on the bed again thinking _'he had not that this much fun for a long time' _and then he reminded himself that he was not doing all of this for fun. He wanted to give her mental and emotional torture so he told himself "focus Klaus".

He was thinking about the next step in his plan to take down Marcel when she came out all dressed and without talking to him, she headed towards the door. He asked her "where are you going?"

Hayley snapped without looking at him "to get the breakfast". She then turned to him and asked "Do werewolves or vampires eat regular food or just humans?"

KLaus laughed at her sarcasm and said "we eat what ever we like to eat but my favorite is human blood right from the live body … " he was not able to finish his sentence as Hayley had banged the door on his face.

He laughed and then got up and quickly changed his clothes and went down. By the time he entered the kitchen she was already doing her breakfast. He said sarcastically "what kind of wife are you? You should be waiting for me to do the breakfast".

Hayley looked confused at him first and then she saw a smile on his face and said "I don't know what kind of wife I was before i lost all my senses but i will not be that kind of wife any more".

Klaus looked at her with narrowed eyes and then whooshed to her before she could do anything and said "you will do everything i ask you to do".

Hayley swallowed and said "but you said until the baby is born you will not…"

Klaus said with a smirk "marriage is not all about sex Hayley Marshall and you will find out soon".

and then he turned away from her and took out some juice from the fridge and pour it for himself.

Hayley asked him timidly "what are you going to make me do?"

Before Klaus could answer there was a bell on the door. Klaus looked towards the door with confusion and went towards it with the glass in his hand. He opened the door and looked at Sophie in shock and asked her "how do you know i live here?"

Sophie stepped in and said "oh come on, I am a witch. Where is Elijah? and where is Hayley?"

Klaus felt flustered at her asking about Elijah but he said "Elijah left for Mystic Falls. He had some unfinished business to attend".

Sophie said "what?!"

Hayley was eating her sandwich when she heard a female voice. She put the sandwich down and walked towards the sounds which were getting angry and as she reached the door she heard him say "you blackmail me once more Sophie Deveraux and I will tell you that all of my reputation is not wrong".

Sophie said arrogantly "if you don't want me to harm your baby's mama you will do what I want you to do".

Klaus grabbed her from her throat but Sophie did something and he spun around as he heard Hayley's scream. He saw her hand bleeding and turned back to Sophie and saw that she had cut her hand with a knife she had taken out from her pocket. He inched closer to her and said "what have you done?"

Sophie said "let me go and i will tell you".

Klaus looked at Hayley who was looking at her hand in shock and let Sophie go. Sophie massaged her neck and said "My sister Jane-Ann linked me to Hayley and I told Elijah about it. I am surprised that he didn't mention that to you. Anything happens to me will happen to her too".

Hayley didn't realize that she had moved to Klaus's side and was unconsciously waiting to hear words of comfort from him.

He said annoyingly "I am working on Marcel. You will take care not to harm yourself again".

Sophie looked at Hayley and said "how are you Hayley?"

Hayley asked her "who are you?"

KLaus had forgotten again about her loss of memory so he cursed himself and then said "oh yeah a new development, Hayley has lost her memory conveniently".

Sophie looked at Hayley and saw from her expressions that Klaus was right. Klaus decided to tell Sophie next news too.

Hayley was looking at Sophie trying to remember her because apparently from their conversation, she knew her. And then she jumped as she felt his arm go around her shoulder and heard him say "one more thing after our meeting in the cemetery, Hayley and I decided to get married to protect her and this child from the likes of you".

Sophie looked at him with open mouth and said "married?!"

Klaus said with a smile "yes married. We decided that being married to me will give her more emotional protection. Marcel wouldn't have given a damn about her before but now that she is _my wife _Marcel cannot dare touch her_"._

Sophie was still shocked with the news and then said "I guess congrats are in order. To think of it, it is a good decision for you and the baby sake".

Klaus suddenly realized that his arm was still on her shoulder so he took it off and said "why are you here?"

He then looked at hayley and said "Oh, Hayley, this is Sophie Deveraux. She is the reason you are in this mess".

Sophie looked at him in shock and then her eyes widened when he said "and she is a witch in New Orleans. Not the kind that can brew up just love positions and what not but the kind that talk to dead witches and do spells like linking innocents with them".

He finished his sentence with a smirk on his face. Sophie said insolently "your reputation is nothing compared to who you really are, you know" and then said "I think i will deal with Elijah. when is he coming back?"

Klaus said annoyingly "do I look like his secretary?"

Sophie said "When he comes back tell me"

Klaus said "sure why not. I will wait here until he comes and as soon as he comes,, i will give you a call".

Hayley couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips at his sarcastic sentences making Klaus realize that she is enjoying them which annoyed him when a thought came to his mind _'he didn't want her to enjoy his company!'_

Sophie said "okay then, you keep me up to date about what is happening with Marcel. Rest of the witches are not as patient as I am". She gave Hayley one last look and left.

Hayley said to Klaus as soon as she disappeared "I don't like her".

Klaus said rolling his eyes "good because we are not here to like her" and then closed the door and went inside again.

Hayley followed him inside and asked him "who was she? Why is she linked to me? Who are others?"

When he didn't answer she turned him towards her aggressively and said "I asked you some questions".

Klaus looked at her and then a thought came to his mind _'how about compel her not to ask any questions and accept what is coming to her without questions'_ but then he saw the confusion and pleading on her face and realized that she must be feeling really vulnerable with having no information so he should not put her through more ordeal by compelling her mind for not asking any questions. So he shook his head to get rid of that idea and said "she is a witch. She is the one who brought me to New Orleans. She is linked to you to keep me in check. If she is hurt you are hurt and hence they have a leverage on me and others are the other witches of New Orleans and when I say Sophie is the most humane among that lot, you have to believe me".

Hayley asked him "and who is Elijah?"

Klaus said walking towards the door "none of your concern" and left her alone standing there absorbing the new information.


	5. Ch 5 Two steps forward, One step back

**_Synopsis: Hayley meets someone from Klaus's family which results in the progress made between both of them take one step back._**

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>efore she knew it a lot of time passed by. She was still confused with the developments in her life but things were getting better with time. Even though Klaus was not exactly an easy person to live with but he was the only person who was connected to her past which she was determined to remember one day.

She often wondered that if anyone had asked her two months ago that she would stayed married to him for two whole months she would have laughed at their faces but for some reason they were still together. They had a lot of arguments ending with her wanting to sleep in the other room but he wouldn't let her, with her wanting to get a divorce only to be reminded by him about her memory loss and the consequences of her being in "cruel" world with a wipe slate, with her wanting to kill him to be reminded by him that he cannot be killed, with her wanting to leave him only to be reminded by him about the baby's safety. She would often look at her stomach wondering _'what kind of future this baby will have with a father like him?'_

Klaus couldn't believe two months have been passed since he had started this drama. There were days Hayley really impressed him when she stood up to him reminding him of the Hayley he was intrigued with. He had made his life's mission in those two months to annoy her the most by doing meaningless things like scattering his clothes on the bed, sofa and floor even though it annoyed him a lot many a times. Or by leaving the sink wet and leaving towels not he floor. He would love the look on her face when he would drink from the blood bag. It started casually when one day after coming from Marcel's when he was really angry and he had not found anyone on the street to munch on and he had just taken a blood bag from the freezer that Elijah had stocked for emergencies. The absolute look of horror and disgust on Hayley's face when he was sucking the blood bag had made his anger vanish and replaced it by amusement and then he had made it a habit to drink in front of her even though he didn't need to. Hayley would often leave the room when he was drinking in front of her making him really pleased with himself.

Often he felt like cleaning things on his own but he was on roll and on a mission and he was succeeding because often she would fight with him and want to sleep in other room or demand a divorce or threatened to leave him. And he would very calmly reject all her demands because he knew in his heart that Hayley cannot leave him because she was still lost and had not regained her memory. She wanted to find out about her past and he was the only connection to that.

She entered that room and looked around the chaos he had just made before leaving the room. She stood there for a moment and then with determination she picked up his scattered clothes and after a thought she took out his wallet from his jeans and then went to the fire place and threw them in it. She stood there looking at them feeling calm now. She then went to her bed side table and put the wallet in it and picked up a book to read.

Klaus was going down stairs. He put his hands in his pocket and realized that he didn't have his wallet so he went back to his room and saw that she was sitting on the bed and as usual she had picked up the things he had scattered. He looked at her wondering _'hmm interesting! she is getting used to it. No shouting or threat today"._

and then he went to the walking closet and came back again in a minute and said "have you seen my wallet?"

Hayley didn't look at him but shook her head. He stared at the calm on her face and then said "where are the clothes you picked up?"

Hayley looked at the fireplace. Klaus followed her gaze and then he looked at her with disbelief and said "you burnt them?!"

Hayley smiled and said "less clothes, less clutter" and she got up to leave when he whooshed to her and said "you think you got me?!"

Hayley smirked and said "not yet" and tried to pass by him but he held her arm and said "you cannot win from me Hayley".

Hayley said calmly "I know and to remind you that it is _not a game Klaus_"

and then she added with frustration "it has been two months and i don't remember a single damn thing. You are no help. You say you are my husband, the father of my child but you don't care about any of us. Sometimes i just wish that I can find one single person with whom I can feel connected to, I would leave you in a heart beat but I don't remember anything".

and then she pushed him aside and left the room before he could see the tears swimming in her eyes.

Klaus stood there for a moment feeling a little guilty but then he shook his head and left the house. He didn't see her on the way out. That night when he came back she was already sleeping with the book on her chest. He stood there for a moment and then picked up the book from her chest and pulled the duvet on her and listen to the baby's heartbeat as he had been doing for the past couple of months. And then after changing his clothes, he went to lie next to her too.

Hayley woke up suddenly feeling a bit strange and then realized that something heavy was pinning her on the mattress. She looked at her stomach and saw an arm spread on her torso again. She sighed and looked at him and saw that he was deep in sleep as usual. She wondered all those times in the last two months when she had woken up with his arm on her torso and even though she felt strange but a part of her, the part she didn't want to, also felt warm. She had started to realize that it always happened whenever they had a row or an argument. She sighed and as usual put her hand on his hand and closed her eyes too.

Klaus opened his eyes and realized that he was holding her again. He groaned and gently took away his hand trying not to disturb her wondering _'has she felt it? why does she hold his hand?'_

He turned away from her and went to sleep again. When she woke up, he had removed his hand as usual. She looked at his back and got out of the bed.

When she came back from the bathroom he was up sitting on the bed. He said to her "you were right yesterday. I have been giving you tough time so I apologize for that. I will try to be more considerate in future".

Hayley looked at him suspiciously thinking after reminding herself about never to trust him _'he is upto something'_ but said "good".

She then turned and went down. As she was making coffee for her she saw him leave the house. Klaus had been spending a lot of time out of the house recently and when he was at home they were always fighting over something. She put her hand on her stomach thinking of the child she will be bringing in this world in a few months and wondered _'what kind of life will she or he will have?' and 'will she ever get her memory back?' and 'what if she does not? Can she live like this with Klaus all her life?'_

She knew this house like the back of her hand now. She had discovered his studio and study and many empty rooms in the house. She went to the study and opened the journal in which she had been writing for the past two months about what she had discovered about herself and about Klaus to help her remember anything. She wrote down about their recent fight and him putting his arm on her stomach again. She flipped the pages back and after going through them casually she realized that last night made it ten times. And then it clicked her and she re-read the entries again and realized that happened every time when she had snapped at him and he had somehow made up to the very next day just like today he had apologized to her. That observation brought a smile on her lips. She closed the journal and put it back in her secret hiding place. She went outside for a walk and lost track of time. When she came back it was already dark. She knew after seeing his jacket on the bed that he was back. She didn't want to go find him so she just picked up her book and started to read it.

When Klaus came home, he knew at once she was not home. He knew that she had been going on for a walk these days. He had seen her going for it a lot lately. He had even followed her once to see where she goes but it was just random walk and something had assured him that she wouldn't run away.

So he had just gone to his room and after taking a quick shower he had locked himself in his study studying the papers about the bayou he had procured from Marcel to find out more about Hayley's pack. He had been feeling guilty after their little spat a day ago. He looked up as he heard an angry outburst.

Hayley was reading a book when she heard a bang on the door and heard a woman voice saying "klaus you narcissistic bastard where are you?"

She put the book down and came downstairs holding a poker in her hand.

She asked her "who are you?"

Klaus smiled when he heard her firm voice thinking '_even though she does not remember a damn thing about her but hayley he had slept with often come to surface". _

He leaned back on his chair and listened to their conversation.

Hayley looked at the blond girl who was eyeing her too who asked her "you must be the maid. Fetch my bags from the car".

He smiled when he heard her annoyed voice "not the maid".

Hayley was getting annoyed with the girl who said "Oh you must be the wolf girl that my brother knocked up".

Hayley asked "your brother?!" and then she said "you are Klaus's sister?"

The girl looked at her and said "so my bastard brother had not even bothered to mention that he has a sister".

Hayley snapped "may be he wanted to protect me from meeting another rude member of his family" making Klaus Laugh.

He got up from his seat and stopped when Rebekah said "Oh never you mind. where is Elijah?"

Hayley asked "who?"

Klaus had realized from Rebekah's tone that she was losing patience and he felt that Hayley might need help when Rebekah turned and shouted "KLaus, come out right now and tell me what have you done with Elijah?"

Klaus opened the door of his study and stepped out and said "what is all this shouting about?"

Rebekah looked at her him for a second and said "where is Elijah?"

Hayley moved toward Klaus and stood next to him and said "you never told me you had a sister and who is this Elijah, Sophie mentioned him too a couple of months ago?"

Rebekah chipped in saying "A couple of months! What have you done to Elijah, you bastard".

Klaus snapped "he wanted to go on a vacation so I send him there. You can search this house if you want to".

and then he turned to Hayley and said "well love, you have met my sweet baby sister Rebekah and Elijah is my other brother whom you have met by the way but don't remember him".

He turned to Rebekah and said "Rebekah meet Hayley Marshall, my wife".

Rebekah who was turning the stair case to go upstairs stopped and looked at him and said "your wife? are you out of your freaking mind?"

KLaus shrugged his shoulders and then looked at Hayley and said "dont mind her. She is just jealous. She was the one who wanted to get married but seeing that I am the one gotten married and raised a child and having one on the way, she is just jealous".

Rebekah stared tat KLaus and Hayley and was lost for words and said to Hayley "did he compel you?"

Hayley asked "what?!"

KLaus snapped now and said "enough Rebekah! Hayley and I got married after the witches told me about the baby and that they can kill her and the baby anytime so I came up with this idea and it has been going fine until you came in. Marcel wouldn't dare touch her now that she is married to her. You remember how much Marcel hates werewolves don't you?"

He then added "and Rebekah Hayley had an accident after our marriage and she has lost her memory so tread lightly here".

He then turned and was leaving when Hayley asked him "where are you going?"

KLaus could hear panic in her voice but he said arrogantly "dont worry sweetheart my sister will not harm you. If outsiders cannot harm you because you are Klaus Mikaelsons wife then my sister wouldn't either. Wouldn't you Rebekah?"

Rebekah was still in shock so she didn't say anything. Klaus closed the door behind him and went away. Rebekah looked at Hayley who was looking at her curiously and said "you, you will help me find Elijah and find out what my evil brother has done to the good one".

Hayley asked him with annoyance now "and why would i do that?"

Rebekah looked at her with smirk and said "now i see what my brother sees in you. I still cannot believe it that you married Niklaus".

Hayley asked in confusion "Niklaus?!"

Rebekah laughed and said "he didn't even tell you his full name?! I can expect that from my evil brother".

Hayley was feeling more and more annoyed with this reference to "evil" for kLaus more and more and she snapped at him "if you are calling Klaus evil stop doing that. He has been nothing but nice to me since we have been married". She felt a bit heat rising on her cheek making her realize that she was lying for him.

Rebekah looked at her flushed cheeks and thought '_wow defending my brother. She must be falling for him or Nik has forced her'._

She laughed and then she stepped forwards and said "you don't even know any thing about my brother, wolf girl". she stood there for a second and then looked into her eyes and said "you cannot be compelled as you are a werewolf so I am wondering how it happened".

Hayley said "what do you mean I cannot be compelled?!"

and then she turned and walked upstairs leaving Rebekah wondering _'hmm interesting'._

She called her back "do you want to know why Klaus is evil? Come, i will show you".

* * *

><p>When Klaus came home that night, she was up pacing in their room thinking about the conversation she had with Rebekah after their initial meeting when they both had calmed down. He stopped and looked at her trying to remember the last time she was up when he came home but couldn't remember any such event. So he looked at her questioningly. Hayley said "Rebekah showed me the coffins today. I didn't even know there was a basement in this place".<p>

Klaus groaned inward and then said carelessly "what did you think of it?" while putting his wallet on the bed side table.

she asked him "are you going to put me there too?"

KLaus was so shocked to hear that he spun around and looked at her in shock and then he said cruelly "those coffins are for _my siblings_ not for anyone else, love".

Hayley stood there staring at him and said "Rebekah told me that your are their half brother".

she then regretted saying those words as she saw his already tired eyes hardening. He walked to her and said in a cold voice "what else did my loving sister tell you? Did she tell you that i dagger my siblings if they cross my path? Did she tell you that i killed my own mother? Did she tell you that i killed my father too?"

Hayley was so taken back by his questions that she didn't say anything but Klaus knew from her expressions that he had hit the nail.

She didn't answer his questions but when he was about to turn she asked him "what is vervain?"

KLaus stopped and turned towards her and asked her "how do you know about that?" and then looking at her expressions he said "it is a potion from a special flower that makes vampires unable to compel anyone taking it and yes you are on it before you ask it because i didn't want you to be compelled by anyone especially with what you are already going through. With your memory loss and all and we live in a town full of vampires after all. You cannot be compelled as a werewolf but I dont know what other changes your body is going through during this pregnancy besides you not turning into a wolf so just to be on the safe side".

He then looked at her and stepped closer and narrowed his eyes as she stepped back making him wonder _'interesting, she had not done that for a long time'_ and for some reason his heart sunk at that. He shook his head to clear his mind and asked her "why are you asking me about that? Did Rebekah tell you about it?"

When she didn't answer, Klaus asked her as if it hit him in a disbelief voice "No, she didn't!".

Hayley said as she saw him turning towards the door "Klaus, stop"

but he was already shouting "Rebekah!"


	6. Ch 6 Impulsive actions, wrong results

**_A/N: I know many of you want to see Klayley scenes but if you know my writing style klayley is always a really slow burn. I have more fun writing about their casual encounters full of chemistry rather than writing the obvious chemistry scenes. I hope you will bear with me on this story because in this particular one klayley will happen really slow because there is this elephant in the room to deal with "amnesia". thank you :)_**

**_Synopsis: Hayley tries to kill the baby leading to a serious confrontation with Klaus. Some one finds out that a werwolf is living with Klaus._**

* * *

><p>She stood there for a moment and then decided to step out and listened to him.<p>

Klaus entered Rebekah's room as the door was already open and shouted to Rebekah who was reading a gook "you know that she cannot be compelled as a werewolf so why would you put doubts in her mind! When i told you to tread lightly, didn't you understand".

Rebekah looked at his outburst with careless attitude and said "If you could, I am sure you would have. I didnt lie about anything to her".

KLaus whooshed to her angrily and said even more angrily "Rebekah, I am warning you. One more thing like that with her, you know how I punish people who cross me".

and then he turned and left the stunned Rebekah.

Hayley's eyes met his as he was leaving Rebekah's room and then he ignored her and went down stairs and left the house.

Hayley stood there for a while and then she went to her room and tried to sleep but couldn't so she came out and went outside to the pool area and saw Rebekah sitting there. She hesitated just for a second and then went to her and sat next to her and said "I didn't tell him anything".

Rebekah said "wouldn't have mattered, even if you had told him. He is just like that. You saw his anger right? If i were you I would get rid of that spawn in your oven and leave him as soon as I can" and then said "that is a pretty ring? Dont tell me my brother gave it to you?"

Hayley who was looking at Rebekah with shock at her words about killing the baby nodded coldly and then she got up and went to her room again and thinking about what she had said she went to sleep.

Her eyes opened and the first thing she noticed was that he was not next to her. It was the first time ever since they had been together that she had not woken up next to him. She was surprised to realize that she missed his presence. She wondered _'if he were here, would she have woken up with his arm on her stomach again? after all they did had an argument with each other"_.

She put her hand on her stomach and again Rebekah's words rang in her mind. She shook her head and then closed her eyes again and didn't know when she went to sleep.

She startled from her sleep when she heard a sound and sat up. It was Klaus putting the wallet on the side table. He chance her a look but didn't say anything. She looked at him and realized that he was drunk. The smell immediately made her nauseous. She got up and ran to the bathroom.

Klaus rolled his eyes when he heard her throwing up and laid down on the bed. When she came back she said to him "Rebekah told me too much vervain can harm a vampire. If this child is part vampire then wouldn't it harm him or her too?"

Klaus closed his eyes and said "you are _not drinking_ vervain, love".

Hayley asked him "then how?"

He turned away from her and said in the same monotonous tone "if i tell you then you will stop taking it and i dont want that to happen".

She knew he was upset with her so she didn't say anything else and went back into the bathroom to change her clothes and freshen up.

By the time she was back, he had gone to sleep.

* * *

><p>Klaus was steaming with anger at Hayley and Rebekah as he threw the body of the vampire on to the already stalked pile and said to them "what were you both doing in there?"<p>

Rebekah said "I was looking for Elijah which you should have been and saw your baby mama … oh sorry _your wife_ being attacked and decided to help her"

Hayley looked at her angrily wondering _'why does she always taunt him?'_

To her surprise Klaus ignored Rebekah's taunt he looked at Rebekah and said angrily "I have done everything in the past two months to gain Marcel's trust. I gave him Elijah who cannot be killed for your information to gain his trust. I planted spies in his inner circle. And now i am going to drain vervain out of his system and compel him to forget about Hayley and make him leave the town"

He then went inside the house with the two girls following him. He turned towards them and asked angrily "so any more question?" when both of them didn't say anything he said angrily "good, now _Hayley _tell me what were you doing in the bloody French Quarter?"

She didn't answer for a second when Rebekah said "leave her be".

KLaus ignored her and yelled "answer me"

Hayley walked to him angrily and said with insolence "you know what i was doing. I was buying poison so that I can get rid of your baby and you".

Klaus looked at her in shock at first and then he whooshed to her and grabbed her by neck making her choke. He was so angry that he didn't even hear Rebekah's shout "Nik, Leave her. She is pregnant for god sake". Rebekah separated him from her using her vampire powers and pinned him against the wall and said "all this racket about not having this child and the moment she tries to get rid of you are angry at her".

He looked at Hayley who was massaging her throat and didn't say anything. Rebekah said "it is okay to care. It is what Elijah and I wanted for you".

Klaus sat on the stair feel defeated and said "i gave Elijah to Marcel to gain his trust. I will get our city back from him but if you want to leave then go. See if I care" and then giving Hayley one last look he went to his room.

Haley stood there for few minutes looking in the direction he had disappeared and then looked at Rebekah who was looking down. She shook her head and went upstairs.

When she reached her room, he was standing near the window. He asked her "why did you do it?"

Hayley was silent for a moment but then he whooshed to her and said in a cold voice "why now? why not two months ago? why not when i was giving you so hard time?"

Hayley said angrily "because I never thought of it before".

Klaus asked her in confusion "then how…" and then he stopped and Hayley could see murderous expressions on his face and knew that he had made the connection and he said angrily "Hayley you _are my wife whether you like it or not. _What ever our relationship is, you cannot harm that child again even if _my sister_ suggests it".

Before she could stop herself, the words were out "what is the point of bringing this child into this world if he or she will be like you. Even your sister thinks you are despicable".

Klaus was so shocked to hear that it took all his will power to strangle her again. He stepped back and then without saying anything he left the room leaving Hayley feeling bad for some reason.

Rebekah was sitting on the stairs listening to their conversation. She looked up at Klaus and was expecting him to say something but when he didn't and just stared holes into her and left she felt terrible.

She suddenly woke up and saw that it was morning. She saw him smelling the bottle of wolfsbane that she had purchased from Jardin Gris. She said to him "i didn't use it".

Klaus put the bottle down and said to her "you are awake".

Hayley said while sitting up "i couldn't sleep".

Klaus walked to the window and asked her without looking at her "what stopped you?"

Hayley said "when I had that in my mind I just couldn't go through with it and then those vampires attached me, I knew I was going to protect this child at all costs and Rebekah saved me".

Klaus didn't say anything and continued to stare outside the window.

Hayley asked him "I didn't realize that you would be that much upset if I got rid of this child. You have never shown any interest in me or the baby before".

Klaus now turned around and after looking at her, he left the room again.

When she came down she heard Rebekah saying "why didn't you wait for me? You know how much I love burning the dead bodies".

Hayley walked into his study just in time to see him looking down at something on his desk and say "so what should i have done, wait for you to wake up and then burnt them and besides it was my responsibility as they had attacked the mother of my child".

Rebekah looked at him nervously. He had not looked at her since last night. But then she said glancing Hayley one look "Oh I am impressed by your paying attention to your fatherly duties".

Klaus looked up and gave her one steely look and then looked down again.

He then said "Hayley, what do you want?"

Hayley cleared her throat and said "I just wanted to know what have you guys thought about how to bring your brother back".

Rebekah noticed Klaus look up slowly and then looked down again. She said "well Nik might be an miserable excuse for being a sibling but there is not shortage of diabolical plans in that head of his".

Klaus said with series expression "I am going to ask Marcel to give Elijah back to me".

Hayley said "and what if he does not".

Klaus said "then plan B".

Hayley asked with hesitation wondering _'why is he not looking at her?'_ "what is plan B?"

Klaus said "war".

Hayley asked him remembering what Rebekah had told Hayley about Marcel and Klaus "but isn't Marcel like you son?"

Klaus looked up sharply at her and then his gaze travelled to Rebekah and he leaned back thinking _'what else Rebekah had told Hayley?'_ but didn't say anything. Then he realized that she was looking at him for answers so he said "yes but Elijah is my blood" and then he got up and after brushing her aside he left the room.

Hayley looked at Rebekah who was looking confused and somewhat lost in thoughts.

Hayley turned around and caught up with him and held his arm and said "Klaus, I am done staying in this house trapped. I want to find out about myself and I cannot if I am locked up in this house".

Klaus didn't say anything for a moment and then said calmly "you cannot go out alone Hayley".

Hayley said "may be Rebekah can come with me".

Klaus looked over her shoulder and saw Rebekah standing there and said "No" and was about to leave when he turned back again and said "Hayley, if I find out that you left the house, it will not be good for anyone of us. Rebekah take care that you don't cross me again". he said to Rebekah at the end of the sentence and left.

After he left the house, Hayley turned towards Rebekah and said "what did he mean by not good for anyone of us?"

Rebekah said "I told you about the daggers remember. Klaus has an in intolerance for anyone who crosses him. And i don't want to land in the coffin so I am going to make sure that you stay in".

Hayley nodded angrily and went upstairs. In the afternoon she heard the front door close and came outside. She saw him standing in the foyer talking to Rebekah.

She heard Rebekah ask him "what time?"

KLaus said "7ish" and then he was about to go upstairs when she asked him "what about Hayley?"

Klaus looked up and saw her standing there. He didn't answer Rebekah and went upstairs. He stopped just for a second as he saw her walk back inside the room. He took a deep breath preparing himself for the confrontation with her. When he entered the room, Hayley said "I want to go there too".

Klaus said "Hayley you cannot".

Hayley said "KLaus what is the point of _this marriage_ if you will keep me locked in this jail for ever".

KLaus asked her while sitting down on the bed "what do you mean?"

Hayley said "the purpose of our marriage as per you was that people will not harm me because I am your wife but if I have to stay locked up then what was the use of all of that?"

KLaus rubbed the back of his neck and got up to change his clothes without saying anything. Hayley felt really frustrated by his lack of response and started to leave the room when he said "okay be ready by 7" and went to the bathroom.

When he came out Hayley saw that he was dressed in formals so she asked him "what kind of event is it?"

Klaus fixed his coat and said "formal" and then left the room.

She stood looking at him leaving wondering _'when will he be back to his normal self'. _

His behavior had starting to frustrate her now. She would have rather have him taunting and making her life miserable then this ignoring attitude of his.

She went to change her clothes.

Klaus and Rebekah were discussing their plan to find out where Elijah was hidden when he casually looked towards the sound of heals coming downstairs and looked back at Rebekah but then his head turned in that direction again as he saw her coming down. For the first time in two months of living together his heart skipped a beat as he saw her walking down clad in fawn colored long dress that reached her ankles. The dress clung to her still slender body like it was hugging someone. Klaus realized that she was still not showing which was a good sign for tonight. Rebekah followed his gaze and felt a big twinge in her heart at the look that had appeared on her brother's face for just a second.

Hayley came down and then unconsciously said after looking at Rebekah's glamorous dress "I don't have any thing that much formal".

KLaus regained his composure and said sounding careless "you look fine" and then looked at Rebekah and said "… so while Katie will be doing her magic, you can keep an eye on Sophie while she does her magic".

He then looked at Hayley and said "you will stay with Rebekah or me all night. First sign of trouble… anything your sixth sense does not like, you tell me".

Hayley nodded. Klaus looked at Rebekah who nodded her head.

They then left the compound.

Hayley had not been out with Klaus since they have been together so when he opened the passenger side door she didn't understand that he was opening for her. She was going to open the back door when he said "Hayley" and gestured her to sit in the passenger seat.

Rebekah who was following them looked at her brother and his wife strangely feeling a slight sting again as she remembered all those times when she was Klaus's plus one on the parties like that.

Hayley removed the strands of hair away from her face feeling very conscious and put the seat belt on.

She asked Klaus after a couple of minutes of quiet driving "what are you two planning to do at the party?"

KLaus was quiet for a second and then said "we are going to cause a distraction by a witch who will do some magic to camouflage the magic that Sofie will do to locate Elijah's position".

Hayley asked "why do you have to camouflage the magic? Arnt the witches supposed to do magic".

KLaus said "yes they can but Marcel has a secret weapon named Davina who is witch too and he is using her to find out if any of the witches are doing magic in French Quarter and if they are, he punishes them. That is why Sophie wanted me in New Orleans. They want to earn their right back to do magic".

When he thought she wouldn't have any questions she said "when did you find out about all of this?"

Rebekah was quiet listening to her brother and her talking. She looked at Klaus half expecting him to say something but was taken by surprise when he didn't say anything but just gave Hayley a look.

Hayley was quiet for a second and then asked again making Rebekah roll her eyes "how will the witch cause distraction?"

Klaus smiled and said "Katie, has a boy friend Thierry who is Marcel's right hand man. I have managed to drop a ball on Thierry so Marcel was really upset with Thierry. Sophie on the other hand managed to persuade Katie that Marcel will kill Thierry if she does not try to take Marcel down and hence put the ball rolling and by the way love, Katie is the one who told Thierry about you taking that wolfsbane to get rid of _our_ child. And those vampires attacked you". By the end of his sentence his voice had become bitter and even though he didn't look at her she could still hear the anger in his voice.

The ride to the compound was quiet one after that.


	7. Chapter 7 Mirage vs Reality

**_A/N: First of all thanks for wonderful reviews. It makes me really happy to read them and that you are enjoying the story. Just want to point out a few things in regard to some of the reviews, about the story losing the funny touch. Yes it has started to because of the turn of the event. Hayley tried to kill the baby so _****_Klaus is still angry with Hayley about trying to kill their child so things are not really smooth between them but they were not exactly smooth before too lol. well lets say not too funny. I plan to get them back on track soon but it will start to get more serious with each passing chapter as Hayley will start to find more and more about _****_herself. I wish i could answer each guest's individual review. :). Hope you enjoy this chapter too. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Synopsis: Marcel finds out about Hayley. Klaus is back on his games and Hayley finds out about the werewolves ban in the quarter<em>**

She got out of the car and saw that he was waiting for with Rebekah looking at the compound. As she walked to him he gave her his arm. Hayley looked at him in surprise but took it. Klaus could see confusion on her face but he had a lot going on in his mind right now so he didn't say or explain anything. As they all walked towards the compound Klaus leaned in and whispered "dont mention to anyone about your amnesia".

Hayley felt a chill run through her body at how near he was to her and nodded and then thought she would go blind with all the blinking lights and strange things. She suddenly realized that he had put his hand on her arm too and then she saw him looking at a man walking towards them.

Marcel saw Klaus and then his eyes got fixed on the girl holding his arm and he groaned as he realized that she was a werewolf. He walked to them trying to control his anger and said "Klaus, bringing a werewolf to this party! do you think it was wise".

Klaus smiled and said "Marcel meet Hayley, my wife".

Rebekah smiled as she saw Marcel's mouth opened and said "that was my reaction too. Can you imagine diabolical Nik got married?"

And then she walked away from them. Hayley suddenly felt an anger wave went through her body and she might have flinched because she felt his hand slightly patting hers. She looked at his expressions and saw that he was still smiling and looking at Marcel.

Klaus said rather sternly "As my wife, she will _not_ be treated like other werewolves Marcel and seeing that all these vampires are yours I leave it to you how to handle them".

Marcel looked at Hayley for a while and then a smile broke onto his face. He said "welcome to the Mikaelsons family Hayley. Nice to meet you" as his eyes travelled to Klaus holding her arm and then his gaze found someone and he said "excuse me, I have to attend to my guest, why dont you enjoy the party".

As he walked towards a girl clad in white looking like an angel, Hayley looked at Klaus and said "that is Marcel, your…" but then she stopped as she noticed Klaus's eyes fixed on that girl too.

Klaus suddenly realized that he was staring at Cami and Hayley was staring at him. He looked at her feeling flustered and the look on her face made him feel flustered more.

Klaus turned towards Rebekah who was walking towards them and said "was that your doing sister?!"

Rebekah said "what else way to distract Marcel then to invite the pretty bartender".

And then she walked away from Klaus and Hayley.

Klaus was feeling annoyed at Rebekah for involving Cami in this and then he saw Cami approaching them. He smiled at her when she said with a smile "what are you doing here?"

Klaus felt Hayley shift next to him but didn't look at her and said to Cami "more importantly what are you doing here?"

Cami said looking at Rebekah "she invited me here".

Klaus followed her gaze and spotted Rebekah talking to Marcel. Cami looked at Hayley who was looking at her too waiting for Klaus to introduce them but when Klaus didn't she said with some annoyance "hi, my name is Hayley".

Cami said with a smile "Cami. Nice to meet you Hayley".

and then she asked Klaus "do you know her?" while looking at Rebekah.

"Yes, that is my sister" klaus said.

Cami said "your sister?!" and then she added "your sister is a bitch then".

KLaus smiled and said "it is like as if she has invented the term".

Cami looked at Marcel who smiled at her and then Rebekah walked away from them. Cami asked Klaus "do they have something going on?"

Klaus felt Hayley shift again and said "not really".

Hayley was feeling angrier and angrier with each passing minute thinking that he was totally ignoring her. He had not even told Cami who she is to him so she freed her arm from his and said "excuse me I will get something to drink".

As she moved away from them a genunie smile appeared on Klaus's lips for the first time in two days. He had felt her starting to get tensed up when Cami had approached them and then he could feel the anger bubbling in her and he decided to ignore her. The need to torture her came out of nowhere and it gave him great pleasure as he saw her little play going as he wanted it to go. All the anger and tension ever since Rebekah had moved in suddenly had diminished by many folds.

Hayley looked at the drinks without actually looking at them still angry at Klaus wondering 'why hadn't he told Cami who she was to him?' She looked at her ring with a heavy heart feeling angry at herself for feeling so depressed and then she turned around and bumped into Marcel.

Hayley felt her heart jumped and then to her discomfort Marcel's asked her "so Hayley, how long have you and Klaus been married?"

Hayley cleared her throat and said with a smile trying to sound brave "two months".

Marcel whistled in surprise and said "that long!" and then he looked around and saw him talking to Cami and said "and in just two months he had abandoned you for Cami?"

Hayley ignored the jealousy she didn't know where it came from and said with a smile "Marcel, Klaus is my husband. He is allowed to have friends. I know Cami is his friend just like you are" and then she added "excuse me".

As she was walking away Marcel held her arm and stopped her and said "you should be aware of Klaus. He is not what you think he is".

Hayley freed her arm from his grasp and said "I know exactly who he is and I… love him" and then she cursed herself for saying that but she wanted to sold her story to him with conviction. She then walked away from him to a secluded corner to avoid more probing. She looked around trying to recall if any of this rang a bell. At the same time also thinking about why Rebekah and Marcel were on and on about how Klaus is not what he seems to her. Every time some one said something like that about him she was starting to get really annoyed which was upsetting her and making her ask herself _'why is she getting upset?'_ and then someone said in her head '_because he is your husband'_. She didn't know how long she stood there.

Klaus was talking to Cami when he saw Marcel walking towards them. Marcel said to Cami "can i have this dance?"

Cami looked at Klaus and when he didn't say anything, she said recovering from the disappointment in her heart "yes sure" and held Marcel's outstretched arm.

KLaus looked at them dancing and then he looked towards her as she was standing in the corner looking around. He had his eye on her throughout the party even though he was talking to Cami. He walked towards her and said "dance with me" startling her.

She said in an annoyed voice "no, i don't feel like it. Why don't you go and dance with Cami?"

She looked around and then said "oh, she is dancing with Marcel. Ditched you?!"

KLaus didn't say anything and pulled her on the floor saying "for appearance sake little wolf".

As he put his hand on her back sending a chill in her body she said "Marcel was…"

He stopped her by saying "not here love, they are all vampires and have super haring".

They didn't say anything for a few minutes and Hayley was starting to wish that they could talk about something because she was starting to feel nervous with his hand on her back and one hand holding hers. She focused her gaze over his shoulder to the party and then she looked at her and caught him looking at her. Klaus was so lost in thoughts and dance that he had not realized that his hand was roaming her back which Hayley was very conscious of. He said to her "you look nervous. I told you Marcel will not harm you".

Hayley was about to say something when they heard a commotion. They whipped around to see what happened and at the same time Hayley noticed Klaus hold on her hand tightened. He looked at her and said "you go home right now. It has started" and he handed her the keys of his car.

Hayley nodded and walked out of the party in that commotion.

Hayley was pacing the room when she heard the front door bang open. She walked downstairs and saw Rebekah sitting on the piano. She asked her "what happened?"

Rebekah said "the plan failed. Something went wrong".

They both turned towards the door when they heard Klaus say "yes, i had to kill Katie because she was about to kill Marcel".

Rebekah got up angrily and shouted "you killed Katie, Sophie got exposed so that I had to stop her from finishing the spell".

Klaus said carelessly "it was a spur of moment decision and I took it. We will have to find another way" and then turned away from both of them and went upstairs to their room.

Hayley said to Rebekah who still looked angry "Klaus is right, he couldn't let Katie kill Marcel. I am sure he will come up with a new plan in no time".

Rebekah looked at her angrily and wanted to strangle her but then she thought Klaus might dagger her if she killed his wife and took a deep breath to calm herself down and brushed her aside and went to her room angrily.

When Hayley entered the room, he was already in bed. She looked at him in surprise wondering '_when was the last time Klaus slept before her?' _but couldn't think of any.

Hayley took a deep breath and after changing her clothes she went to lie down next to her too but she couldn't sleep. She kept on tossing and turning as she couldn't stop thinking about the sensation she had when his was on her back while they were dancing or how he had tightened his grip on her hand when the commotion started or how he had told her to go home or how jealous she got when he was paying attention to Cami and didn't tell her what is her relationships with him. She startled when she heard him "something on your mind little wolf?"

Hayley said "i thought you were asleep".

Klaus answered without turning towards her "I was but you are tossing and turning a lot".

Hayley said "Oh sorry, I cannot sleep. If you are getting disturbed then i can always …".

she was about to get up when he said "No, that is okay".

He then turned away from her and closed his eyes.

Hayley tried to sleep but couldn't. She still couldn't sleep. She was starting to get frustrated by the lack of sleep when she heard him again "you still up?"

Hayley looked at him but his eyes were closed and said "yes".

Klaus suddenly opened them and caught her looking at him and said "you know there is _one activity _after which I guarantee that you will get a really good sleep".

Hayley didnt understand what he was talking about at first and then it hit her and she snapped "_well we cannot have that activity_".

Klaus who was looking at her said "well then I cannot help you".

As he was turning away from him she said "and i didn't expect you to".

KLaus looked at her with hard eyes this time and said "most women will not agree with that, love".

Hayley said in an annoyed tone again "I am not most woman and you cannot force yourself on me"

That did it. Klaus turned her towards her as she was turning away from him and said in a hiss "you are right I cannot force myself on you but as your husband I can do that". He pulled her towards him in one arm hug and said in a stern "now close your eyes and go to sleep".

Hayley who was expecting him to do something but when he didn't she asked him in a whisper "what are you dong?"

Klaus said with a smirk "just holding you, exercising my husbandly right" and then closed his eyes.

She wanted to push him away but he was holding her waist really strong. And as she really wanted to go to sleep so she just let it go and soon she had gone to sleep.

Klaus opened his eyes after five minutes and saw that she was asleep. A smile appeared on his lips which was immediately replaced by a frown as he felt a weird sensation ran through his body as he realized that his hand was on her waist.

He gently tried to remove his arm but then realized that she had his arm across his so he sighed and went back to sleep.

When Hayley woke up next morning, he was not next to her. She could still feel his arm around her body. She slowly sat up and then saw that he was sitting on the sofa reading a book as usual. She cleared her throat so as to let her know that she was up. He looked at her and said "what?"

Hayley said "Marcel was asking me yesterday about you and me?"

KLaus put the book down and looked at her now giving her full attention so she continued "I think I satisfied him even though_ you were flirting with Cami right under his nose"._

Klaus looked at her curiously when heard the jealousy in her tone but he overcame it and controlling a smile said "how did you satisfy him?" and then he was surprised to see that her cheeks had gotten red. He wondered_ 'what did he say?'_ but when she didnt answer he realized that it had something to do with what he had told Marcel. He said with a smirk "i would love to know what you told him little wolf that satisfied him".

Hayley didnt answer and then after looking at her hand she said "why did Marcel say that about werewolves? does he not like werewolves?"

Klaus said after some time "i don't know".

Hayley looked at him and then said "you know!"

Klaus took a deep breath and said "yes, i know that he does not like Crescent wolves but I don't know why".

Hayley looked at him curiously and said "Crescent wolves! but that is my pack. Isn't it?"

KLaus stared at her for a few seconds and then asked her "I am curious. You have lost all of your memory. For all you know you are a human having no memory of having becoming a werewolf and now that you are pregnant and you are not turning so why would you be so curious about your pack?"

Hayley felt confused and flustered too but said "I want to know who I am and may be meeting them will remind me of something".

Klaus said "but love you have never met them. Everything happened before you got to meet them".

Hayley felt lost and said "still, some day i will have my memory back. I would want to go back to my old life".

Klaus said while picking up the book "well as long as you are my wife, you cannot go live in the bayou" and then he stared at her as a thought occurred to him _'this is fake marriage. what am i doing? when did i forget that it was a fake marriage'._

Hayley looked at his face and thought that he was not going to let me meet my family so i have to do every thing on my own.

He was suddenly so confused about this realization that he got up and said "I am off to meet Marcel and see what had become of last night's plan".

He stopped at the door just for a second and looked around to see her and saw that she was lost in thought so he left the house.

Later that evening when Hayley was reading a book on pregnancy that she had asked Rebekah to get for her a few days ago and Rebekah was busy looking at some maps still trying to locate Elijah, the bell rang. Rebekah went to open the door and saw a woman standing there. She asked her "who are you?"

the woman said "I am Agnes. Sophie send me to check on Hayley. Can i come in ?"

Rebekah looked at her for a moment and then she said "sure".

Agnes went into the living room with Rebekah and said "hello Hayley"

Hayley looked around in confusion at Anges and at that moment Rebekah remembered her memory loss so she hastily said "Hayley, Agnes is here to see you and the baby".

Hayley looked at Rebekah in confusion but nodded her head and said "what about the baby?"

Agnes said "Sophie told me that you have not been to doctors since you have become pregnant. I know a doctor in bayou where you can go and that way Marcel wouldn't find out where and why you are going".

Hayley looked at Rebekah shaking her head but Rebekah said "many women would love to have a baby so I would say you show some interest"

Hayley stared at her for a moment and then nodded.

Rebekah entered the house with a smile on her face. Seeing Elijah in that attic above the church had been good. He had asked her to look after Hayley so she had decided to do so. She at once knew that Hayley was still not home. She looked at her wrist watch and then she started to get concerned as she realized that it was pretty late. She was just thinking of calling her when she got a message saying "I am attacked, in bayou".

Rebekah whooshed out of the house. She stood amongst the trees trying to sense her but she couldn't so she took a breath and called Klaus.

Klaus was sitting in the church with Cami listening to her telling him about her twin brother Shawn and how he had killed 12 members of his congregation and then committed suicide. He looked at her with pity. He knew the pain of losing a brother. He opened his mouth to say something when his cell rang. He picked it up and was about to say something when Rebekah said "she is gone. Some one took her".

Klaus at once stood up and looked at Cami and compelled her to keep digging onto Marcel and whooshed out of there.

Rebekah looked around after putting the cell down and spotted something. She followed her senses and then she felt tense as she saw many dead bodies. She followed her sense and reached a house. When she entered the house she immediately knew that she was here but not there right now. She startled when she heard Klaus standing behind her.

Klaus asked her "where is she, Rebekah?"

Rebekah said "she was supposed to come see this doctor and then I got this message from her but by the time I came here she is gone".

when Klaus didn't say anything Rebekah said "I am impressed that you dropped your quest for power and came to help your wife".

Klaus just stared at her and then they heard howling. Rebekah said "lovely, i hope she had not met any of her cousins or should I say _your cousins now too_ and decided to move in with them".

Klaus didn't say anything but turned and left the house. He had not realized how much tense he was until he saw her walking towards them looking tired and bloody. He dashed to her and held her by her upper arms while his eyes checked her for any signs of injuries when she said "I am fine Klaus".

Klaus said "you healed".

Hayley said "yes that was really surprising by the way. I didn't know how to fight but I was fighting and then I started to heal too, _and now _i really believe you that I am werewolf".

Klaus asked her still his eyes roaming over her body for any signs of injury "you still had doubts little wolf?!"

Hayley said "of course".

Klaus looked into her eyes then and said in a serious tone "no, werewolves don't heal that fast".

Rebekah said "leave her be Nik" and led Hayley to the steps on the porch. Hayley looked at Klaus and saw that his expressions had changed to slight annoyance.

She said to Rebekah "I am fine Rebekah" and then turned to Klaus and said "I am tired, I want to go home".

She got up and then she felt dizzy and lost consciousness but not before she felt herself being lifted into his strong arms and her head resting on her chest and him saying "I have got you love, i have got you" and then everything was black.

When she woke up, it was still dark and then she smiled as she felt his arm around her stomach. She looked at him and saw that he was still asleep as usual. She put her hand on his hand and went to sleep with that smile on her lips.


	8. Chapter 8 For Past, Present & Future

**_Synopsis: Hayley meets Elijah and Klaus decides to help her restore her memory somehow and look into what has happened to her. _**

* * *

><p>KLaus knew even before he had fully woken up that he was holding her again. He wondered again <em>'why he does that and why she puts her hand on top of his'<em>.

He was going to remove his hand but then something happened and his gaze went to her stomach and he realized that there was his baby under that arm, in her stomach- the baby they both had not talked about for two months. At that moment he realized how much close he was to that child. Suddenly an urge to hold him or her arose in his heart and then a thought _'would she let me be in her life if she gets her memory back?'_ He could visualize her leaving him for her werewolves.

As that thought came to his mind he removed his hand and said to himself 'dont get too attached'.

He laid there unable to sleep with all those thoughts and then he shook his head and shifted his focus to the event of the past few months. The more he thought about what happened to him and her after coming to New Orleans, more he was getting convinced that Hayley's amnesia was not natural. Something strange was going on and he was starting to suspect witches hand in it. He searched his mind furiously to think of a reason as to why would they do that but he couldn't think of anything that made sense to him. He was also curious about this new situation that had happened in the bayou.

He was so lost in his thought that he didn't hear her at first.

Hayley realized that he was not listening to her so she gently shook her startling her out of his thoughts. Klaus looked at her and said "when did you wake up?"

Hayley looked at him curiously and said "just now. Are you okay?"

KLaus nodded and asked her "what happened yesterday?"

Hayley took a deep breath and scooted in the sitting position and said "Agnes came yesterday and suggested that I should have a check up from a doctor since I have not had any since I have gotten pregnant"

She stopped just a for a second to see different colors appearing on his face but then she thought that she might have imagined it as they disappeared so she continued "when we were done, the doctor tried to give me an injection which I refused, curtsy of this amnesia that I don't trust anyone. And then I saw men coming into the house and I knew something was wrong so I hit her and ran from there. I was running and then I got attacked and I don't know when I started fighting with them and the last thing i remember before I lost my consciousness was a lot of howling. When i woke up there were a lot of dead bodies around me. I got up and walked towards this house and you were there".

Klaus said angrily "witches, they were supposed to protect you".

Hayley didn't say anything for a minute and then said "I think we were wrong when we thought that begin married to you will give me that automatic protection"

When he didn't say anything she said hastily "I mean those witches tried to kill me and probably the baby that means…"

but she couldn't finish her sentence when he said "you are right. Those witches need to be taught a lesson".

Hayley asked him with fear in her heart "what are you going to do?"

He looked at her and then said "teach them a lesson".

She then said trying to sound casual "I tried to call you yesterday before I texted Rebekah. Where were you?"

Klaus looked at her with confusion and then picked up his cell from the bed side table and saw that he had a missed call from her. As he was staring at it she asked "were you with Cami?"

As soon she asked, she wondered in shock 'where did that come from?'

and then she couldn't sit there any longer so she got up from the bed and without waiting for a response from him she went to the bathroom to change her clothes.

Klaus was so taken aback by that question that he didn't know what to answer.

He sat there wondering _'why would she ask something like that. Is she jealous but why? we don't love each other and she knows it'_ and then he realized because in her mind this marriage was real and as her husband he shouldn't be spending time with unmarried women.

He thought in frustration _'what is happening? It was not supposed to be this complicated. He married her for a reason and he is getting side tracked. He needs to focus on that reason now' _and then he realized to his shock that the reason had changed somewhere along the line. It has now become her and the baby's protection. The fib on which he had based that marriage was becoming a reality'.

The thought that the baby and she were in danger, a real danger was terrifying for him. He had never been in charge of protection of anyone except for himself and Rebekah. He wondered would he be able to do that to his child?

He looked up as he saw her coming from the bathroom. She said to him "I was wondering, can the attack on me be about something to do with my life before I had amnesia".

Klaus looked at her thoughtfully and said "it is quiet possible".

Hayley said "then that means I need my memory back if we want those attacks to stop. I don't want to put this child in any more harm".

Seeing her hand on her stomach made Klaus realized that she was right. Thinking of his child's safety he pushed away the thought; the memory return will come with a lot of consequences, from his mind.

With that thought he got out of bed and went to change his clothes. He came out and left the now empty room. Hayley was talking to Rebekah when they heard the door closed.

They both startled when Klaus came back with Sophie and pushed her on the sofa and said "you were supposed to protect her. What happened? _Gotten tired of living?"_

Hayley looked at Klaus in shock at the way he was talking to Sophie.

Sophie looked confused and said "what do you mean? what happened?"

Klaus said harshly "Agnes took Hayley to a _bayou doctor_ where witches tried to kill her. Don't tell me you don't know anything about it?"

Sophie said "why would I try to harm Hayley? I am linked with her. Any thing that happens to her will happen to me remember".

Rebekah looked at Klaus in confusion thinking _'why didn't Klaus tell her such an important detail'._

KLaus asked in an angry tone "then who attacked Hayley in the bayou putting her and _my child_ in danger?'

Sophie said "I have no idea. But I don't think witches will attack her. They know I am link to her".

KLaus said with frustration "i don't give a damn to what happens to you Sophie Deveraux. You have been lying to us since the beginning. You knew all along who Marcel's secret weapon is and you didn't tell us".

Sophie looked at Klaus with confusion when Rebekah said raising her hand in the air "yay high cute as a button, ring a bell?"

SOphie asked "you have met Davina?!"

Rebekah said "yes, I have met her but I cannot remember. That clever witch wiped my memory before throwing me out of wherever she was".

Sophie said "It is a long story".

Klaus answered now sitting down opposite her "well good for you, we have plenty of time. Start from the beginning".

Sophie took a deep breath and starting telling them about harvest business. By the time she was done Klaus was feeling proud of Marcel at how he tried to save those girls and then saved Davina".

She then said "and now Marcel is using Davina to find out who is doing magic and punishing us. Now we need to finish this harvest because our powers are diminishing and they can only be restored only if the harvest is completed".

Hayley who has been quiet until now said dismissively "I say let them finish. You witches think that you are above all, don't you. Those were four innocent girls your coven decided to slaughter".

Rebekah looked at her with pride and then at Klaus who was also looking at her. Before Klaus could say anything his cell rang. He listened to the other side and then said to Hayley and Rebekah after putting the cell down "Marcel had found some dead bodies of the witches in the bayou. I am going to check that out to see if they know anything or not and you" he turned towards Sophie and said sternly "you will make sure that no one harms Hayley and that child again".

and then he left.

* * *

><p>KLaus stood at the dead bodies looking for any signs that would indicate that Hayley was there but couldn't find any. He could smell her presence there but he was sure that was because he had gotten used to that but not Marcel.<p>

After viewing that he went to see Marcel who said "I have send someone to look at them to see if we know who killed them".

He then asked Klaus "so married?! hun. I didn't know you were interesting in getting married let alone to a werewolf".

Klaus said casually while drinking "well no one thought I would adopt and raise a child so there is that too".

Marcel looked at Klaus for a moment and thens said "Klaus you know I cannot protect her for long. My vampires do listen to me but they are their own person too. Right now no one knows about her but once they find out, i don't know how long I can hold them. You better find out a solution for this".

Klaus looked at Marcel angrily and said "if anything happens to her or …" he stopped before saying "to the child she is carrying, I will make sure that each and every member of your army is dead".

Marcel said "child…" and then he said "your child?!" When Klaus just looked at him, he said "but how, you are vampire".

Klaus said impatiently "I am half werewolf too. My werewolf side did that".

He was quiet for a while and then said "well look at this way. You are about to have a little brother or a sister in a couple of months".

Marcel had not still recovered from the initial shock when Klaus said "Sophie Deveraux told me about Davina. You should keep her in check. If because of her any thing happens to my family. You know how I feel about that" and then he got up and left.

He was walking down the street when he heard Marcel say "I will make sure nothing happens to Hayley but you will not lay hands on Davina".

Klaus said "Do i need to teach you another lesson about family priorities Marcel?"

Marcel said "I remember all the lessons and Davina is _my family"._

Klaus said with a smirk "then you should not have any problem teaching her this lesson"

Marcel said "maybe it is time for someone else to teach _you_ a lesson Klaus".

Marcel whooshed to him but some one knocked him on one side. Klaus looked around and was shocked to see who it was.

Marcel stood up and looked at him in surprise when he said "if anyone will teach a lesson to my brother it will be me".

Klaus looked at Elijah and then at Marcel as if saying "lets do it now".

Marcel said "so Davina let you go".

Elijah said "to be fair it was not her fault. She took out dagger to examine it and then didn't put it back at the right spot".

Marcel asked "have you harmed her?"

Elijah looked at him without saying anything. Klaus looked at Marcel's expressions changing at the cold glance Elijah was giving him while he was fingering his ring.

Elijah said "the rule that you keep throwing at everyone, if you remember, _my brother _taught you that".

And then he looked at Klaus and walked away. Klaus gave Marcel one last look and followed Elijah.

* * *

><p>Hayley looked at Rebekah and said "thank you for helping me at the bayou. I tried to call Klaus but he was busy so I texted you".<p>

Rebekah offered her a drink but Hayley just looked at her and Rebekah said "oh sorry" and gulped it down herself and said "well you are a family now and I don't dirty these shows for anyone. But to be honest I didn't do anything. You managed to save yourself on your own".

Hayley said "it is such a frustration not to remember how I could fight them".

Rebekah looked at her with pity thinking _'how lonely it must be not to remember anything about yourself'_ but then she remember 'how protective Klaus had been with her' so she said "you will remember one day. I am sure Klaus will help you remember everything".

Hayley smiled and was about to say something when the door opened. She looked around and saw Klaus standing at the door. Rebekah said "finally, Nik…" and then a very handsome man followed him. She smiled broadly and went into his arms saying "Elijah, you are back".

She felt a chill run through her body. She noticed Klaus's eyes on her as well as Elijah's.

Elijah separated himself from Rebekah and walked to Hayley and said "how are you Hayley?"

Hayley said "good" and then she looked at Klaus who was looking at them with weird expressions.

Klaus took a deep breath and said to Elijah "Elijah …"

Rebekah said cutting him off without realizing the reason for awkwardness "Elijah, you will be happy to know that Hayley made an honest man out of Klaus after all. The thing we have been trying to do for centuries".

ELijah spun around and looked at Klaus who said carelessly "yes, we decided to get married".

Elijah said "what?!" and then he looked at Hayley and his eyes instinctively went to her hand and saw the ring.

He turned to Klaus again and said "what?! when? _after you daggered me_".

Klaus said casually "yes, what better way to protect her then getting married to me".

Elijah said again "married!" and then he looked at Hayley and realized something else was different. He looked at Klaus and asked "what else happened?"

Klaus sighed and said "well she does not remember who she is now".

Elijah looked at Rebekah who said "that is right. She is suffering from amnesia. She does not remember anything that happened before they _got married_".

Elijah felt like his head was going to explode with anger as he thought _'my brother has forced her'._

He said in a stern voice "you forced her!" that made Hayley snap and said "no, he didnt. Will people stop assuming that? I lost my memory all of a sudden".

Elijah looked at Hayley with surprise and then to his surprise Hayley moved towards Klaus making him very uneasy and said "Klaus had nothing but being nice to me for the past two and a half months. I don't know what I would have done if he had not stood by me".

Elijah looked at Rebekah who said casually "well that was my first reaction too but then I thought what can I do if she chooses to see that side of him".

Hayley was getting more and more annoyed by the passing minute and she said "I am tired so going up to sleep". She just stopped for a moment and said to Elijah "welcome back Elijah. It is nice to finally meet you"and then she went upstairs.

Klaus looked at Elijah who said in frustration "tell me Niklaus, you are not messing with her".

Klaus said "I am trying to protect her and the child she is carrying. Isn't that what you have been wanting me to do?"

When Hayley entered the room, she tried to calm herself down and said to herself "why is everyone so surprised that Klaus could have gotten married? Am i missing something?"

She went to sit on the bed and then looked at her hand where her wedding ring was gleaming. She fiddled with it and then ideally took it off. She felt weird looking at her hand without it. She remembered clearly when Klaus had given her the ring a day after he had told her about their marriage telling her that she had an habit of taking it off because of not getting used to it. She remembered how he had told her with annoyance never to take it off again and to get used to it. And somehow she got used to it and had not taken it off since. She put the ring back and went to the bathroom to change her clothes.

Klaus entered the room and saw that she was not there. He was touched by what she has said about him downstairs. He looked up as she came out of bathroom in changed clothes. She said "I am beginning to think that you might not be who you are with me".

Klaus shrugged his shoulder and said "I told you about my infamous reputation. Didn't I?"

Hayley sighed and then asked him "what did you do today? Have you found out anything about who attacked me?"

Klaus said "No, but I had a chat with Marcel. He thinks that he will not be able to control all of his vampires when they find out about you so I told him about the baby".

Hayley asked in shock "you did what?!"

Klaus said "well if Marcel has any weakness, it is that he will not harm a child or a woman carrying a child".

Hayley said "how can you be so sure".

Klaus said with a smirk "I taught him that so I should know that".

He said to her after some thought "I have found some information about your pack, if you are interesting in. I can show it to you".

Hayley said excitedly "what? show me".

Klaus nodded and then left the room.

Hayley was so excited and was waiting for him anxiously when he came back with a file in his hand. He gave the file to her and was going to the bathroom when she said "why are you doing that? you said that I cannot go to my pack as long as I am married to you so why are you doing that?"

Klaus said "well I have realized that you need to find out about your past so you need to be connected to your pack for that. May be it will trigger some memory even though you have never met them before".

He stopped for a second and then said "but you are right, as long as you are my wife you cannot go to them" and then went to the bathroom.

She stared at him and felt annoyed and trapped but then she opened the file and started to read about the Crescent pack.

Hayley looked at him and said angrily "they are cursed?!"

Klaus said while lying down on the bed "yes, they are. I don't know who did that but they are. They remain wolf and turn human only on full moon".

He then said "today I remembered something that you told me before we gave in to our desires".

She could see twinkle in his eyes knowing fully well what he was thinking and said with annoyance "there is no need to be so pleased about remembering something that I don't have any idea about. But what did you remember?

Klaus laughed at her annoyance and said "fair enough. Any way something that you said made me believe that you were adopted and then abandoned. I don't know why and you never told me why".

Hayley said "Adopted, abandoned! but why?"

Klaus could see the sudden stress on her face and he felt bad for her and said "honestly Hayley, I don't know but I will help you remember it".

He then laid down and closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep but couldn't as the thought that she will soon find out who she is and then she will… He couldn't bring himself to finish that thought.

Hayley laid there late into the night thinking about her pack and the curse on them and how to help them. At the same time wondering what Klaus had said to her about her being abandoned and adopted. She had a smile on her face at the realization that she knows something about her now.


	9. Chapter 9 Glimpses of past

**_A/N: A little longer chapter. I hope you have fun and you are still enjoying the story. I have said before and will say it again. I am open to suggestions in this story. Normally I have a fixed story in mind and I write accordingly but this one I am little flexible so if you want to suggest anything, you are most welcome and I will see what I can do. thank you for reading and reviewing it. Reading those wonderful reviews make my day. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Synopsis: Elijah is still having trouble with Klaus and hayley's marriage. Someone attacks Hayley. Hayley has some glimpses of her past. <em>**

* * *

><p>When Klaus finished telling Elijah what had happened ever since he had put Elijah in that coffin, Elijah said "I don't believe that she lost her memory out of blue".<p>

Klaus looked at Elijah angrily and said "what are you insinuating? That I made her lose her memory?"

Elijah said in frustration "No, but you are taking advantage of the situation".

KLaus put the book down with a bang and said "and why would I do that?"

Elijah said "I don't know brother, but I swear…"

KLaus cut him off and said "Elijah, she and I are married. We have a certificate to prove that so get over it".

and then he left the room. Elijah turned around and saw Rebekah standing there. He said to her "Niklaus is upto something".

Rebekah said carelessly "I thought that too but he really seems to care about her so you never know".

Elijah looked at Rebekah for a moment and then said "no" and left her standing there wondering _'what is he going to do now?'_

Elijah entered the living room with the grimoire in his hand and saw Klaus sitting on the sofa reading a book and a dead body on the table. He asked him "what is that?"

Klaus said without looking at him "a peace offering for daggering you"

Hayley came out of the room and stopped when she heard Rebekah saying "lovely, the first time you meet after you get back and what do you do, a book club?"

She walked downstairs in the direction of voices.

KLaus said "reading edifies the mind little sister".

Rebekah rolled her eyes and said "and what is that?"

Elijah got up and said "that is a peace offering from Niklaus".

Rebekah said with annoyance "well that is staining a 200 year old carpet" and left the room ignoring Hayley all together.

Elijah looked up and saw Hayley who nodded at him and then went to kitchen. Rebekah came back with some cleaning supplies and as she was cleaning the carpet, she asked Elijah "what are you doing with mother's grimoire?"

Elijah said "Niklaus told me Sophie is linked to Hayley so I am using Davina to unlink her from Sophie. She had told me about harvest business which I will tell you once I get back. But right now I have managed to gain her trust with the promise that I will share mother's spell with her. I am going to give her an unlinking spell from mother's grimoire and something of Hayley's that can sever that connection".

Klaus said "brilliant".

Elijah gave him a dirty look and then turned to Hayley who had come back with a cup of coffee in her hand and said "I need something of yours that I can give Davina without letting her know what it is for"

Hayley looked at Klaus who nodded. She gave a strand of her hair to him saying "the only thing that I can think of to give Davina to connect to me".

Elijah smiled at her and took the hair from her.

Elijah looked at Klaus and said "you come with me" and then said to Rebekah "you stay here with Hayley"

He then left the room. Rebekah said with annoyance "how did I get elected for a nanny duty?"

KLaus said "more importantly who put him in charge". His eyes met Hayley and he saw a smile on her lips. He nodded and left the room too.

* * *

><p>Rebekah looked at her and said "are you kidding me? If Nik found out that I took you there, he will put a dagger in my heart".<p>

Hayley said sweetly "if you don't go with me, I can always go alone".

Rebekah said with frustration "if only you were not carrying his child and _his wife!_"

Hayley smiled and said "but I am so…"

Rebekah said "why are you interested in them? we are your family now so why find out about them".

Hayley said "Rebekah I need to find out who I am and Klaus agrees with me. He has found information about my pack and I want to meet them".

Rebekah said with surprise "he has found information about your pack?!"

Hayley said "yes, why are you so surprised?"

Rebekah said "I know my brother Hayley, he wouldn't help anyone without a personal agenda. May be Elijah asked him to do that".

ALl of a sudden she felt an anger in her and she said "why do you do that? Ever since you have arrived, you have been pointing out things about him that are not true and definitely against him. Elijah did not tell him to do anything. He gave me the file after I met Elijah last night. Elijah didn't have time to find out that I have lost my memory and that I am trying to find out about myself".

Rebekah said "He is my brother Hayley. I know him better than you. He is diabolical…"

Hayley snapped at her "if you don't want to go Rebekah, that is fine but stop trying to turn me against him".

She turned away from her angrily and left her room and then bumped into Elijah who was coming upstairs.

Elijah asked her "what happened?"

Hayley said angrily "nothing. where is Klaus?"

Elijah looked at her for a while and then saw Rebekah standing at the door of her room looking at Hayley with shocked expressions. He asked her again "has Niklaus done anything Hayley?"

Hayley was already angry at Rebekah's comment so she used all her will power to control the outburst lingering on her lips and just turned around and went towards her room.

Hayley sat on the bed steaming in anger at Rebekah and Elijah for finding faults in Klaus but at the same time a voice kept saying in her head _'may be they are right. They are his siblings after all. Maybe he has compelled me but why would he?' _

She then shook her head to clear these thoughts and then started thinking about her pack. She wanted to go to the bayou where the wolves were living but she didn't know the location so she picked up her cell and called him but he was not attending the call so she got up and left the compound. She knew he would be at Rousseau's or at the compound. She was not risking going to the compound so she decided to go to Rousseau's.

As Klaus entered Rousseau's, he saw Cami walking towards him. He smiled as she said "how is that I don't remember you before but now that I see you I remember that you told me that you are a vampire and you have hired me as your stenographer and have been asking me to write about you".

Klaus leaned in and said "that is called compassion love".

Hayley entered the bar and then stopped as she saw Cami standing close to Klaus and talking to him. As she saw Klaus leaned in to Cami and said something. Hayley's vision suddenly got blurry and she turned around and left.

Klaus suddenly felt a weird sensation at the back of his neck. He turned around and saw her leaving the bar. He said to Cami "i have to go now". and then left and saw her walking at a distance. He caught up with her and held her arm and said "what are you doing in French Quarter love, I thought that we agreed that it is not safe for you…" he stopped as he saw the look into her eyes.

He asked her "what happened?"

Hayley said angrily "nothing".

Klaus looked at her strangely and then said "lets go home and we can talk about what is bothering you".

The ride to home was a quiet one. Klaus kept on glancing at her trying to figure out what is bothering her but didn't say anything. When they reached home, she got out of the car and went inside whereas Klaus sat there wondering what to do next. As he entered the house Rebekah asked him "what did you do to Hayley?"

KLaus said in a surprise tone "why, what happened?"

Rebekah said "she is really angry right now".

Klaus said "yes, she is upset about something but I have not done anything" and then he was going to the study when Rebekah said sharply "arnt you going to go and find out what happened to her?"

Klaus looked at Rebekah as if she has lost her mind and then he realized that for anyone else it would be weird that he is not asking her as they are married couple.

He said "I will, I just need to get something from the study".

He went to the study and took out a book and then went upstairs.

Hayley was not in the room and the bathroom door was locked. All of a sudden everything seemed strange to him. He had been sharing this room with her making her believe that they are married but he knew in his heart that they were not, he wondered _'what is he doing?'_ He looked around as he saw her coming out of bathroom.

He asked her "what happened and what were you doing in the bloody french quarter again?"

Hayley said "I wanted to ask you something but you were busy so I left".

Klaus said "busy?!"

Hayley looked at him in disbelief wondering 'is he that clueless?'

She then said "with Cami!"

Klaus laughed and said "I don't believe it Hayley, you are jealous of Cami".

Hayley said "go to hell Klaus. It is all my fault. After all what I have been hearing from you siblings and Marcel what did i expect" and went to lie down on the bed.

A sudden wave of anger rose in him which made him blind. He took a deliberate long breath and decided to go to bathroom to cool himself down. While changing his clothes, he thought '_if she think so low of him even after this clean slate and him not doing any thing to harm her then why shouldn't he continue to teach her further?'_

That thought gave him some pleasure. By the time he came out she had her eyes closed. Klaus stood there for a moment and then a mischievous smile appeared on his face and he went to lie down next to her and with determination he pulled her towards him in a one arm hug. Hayley opened her eyes as she felt his arm around her and said "Klaus, I am not in a mood for you games right now".

Klaus said with a smirk "but love, you have already told me it is not a game".

Hayley turned towards him, pushing his arm away and asked him "what do you want Klaus?"

He looked into her eyes and then his eyes got fixed on those pink lips. Hayley could see his gaze on her lips and felt a flutter in her heart and then she understood what he was saying. She said "no".

Klaus took a deep breath, thought for just a moment and then controlling a smile trying to sneak on his lips he said "Hayley, I have not asked you for anything for the past two months. I have even complied about not having any relationship while you are pregnant. This is just a small thing that I want tonight. You can give it to me. I am not forcing you or anything but just reminding you that we are husband wife and we are allowed to kiss".

Hayley said "but i don't feel like kissing you… _especially not tonight"_.

Klaus said "After what I did for you. Finding out about your pack, is that what I get?"

Hayley was quiet for a second. The image of him leaning into Cami was still in her mind and she wondered _'really after he kissed her, he wants to kiss me?'_ She looked at his pink lips and the temptation to kiss them came out of no where but she shook her head.

Klaus said in a disappointing voice "okay then" and as he was turning away from her when she stopped him by holding his shoulder and said "I am really angry at you tonight but you did something really important for me so for that…" Klaus was taken aback because he had not thought that she would give in so easily and then he felt her lips on his.

Hayley felt a chill run through her body as she felt him kiss her back and the need to stay there longer was there and then out of blue a vivid image of him kissing her passionately, cupping her face and deepening the kiss came into her mind startling her and she broke the kiss. Klaus looked into her eyes without realizing what had happened and smile. He could feel his stomach muscles tightened but he said "that was good little wolf".

He put his arm again on her waist knowing perfectly well that she is getting irritated by that.

Hayley let him hold her without any protest and wondered _'did she just had a glimpse of that night?'_

Klaus laid there holding her in frustration at the memory of their night filled with passion that had flashed before his eyes as she had kissed him.

They both went to sleep lost in their thoughts.

Next morning when Hayley woke up she realized that during the night he had removed his hand. She scolded herself for the disappointed she always felt whenever she would wake up without his arm around her after sleeping into them. She still remembered him and Cami and the anger in her was still there so she got up and went to the bathroom and after changing her clothes, she went downstairs leaving him asleep. She had decided to calm herself down before confronting him.

She was pouring coffee in her cup when Klaus came to her and said "Hayley I want to talk to you about yesterday. Why did you come to the Rousseau. I know you wanted to ask me something but you were upset about something and didn't ask me. So out with it now".

Hayley sighed and pushed her hair out of her hand when Klaus suddenly held her hand and said "where is your ring?"

Hayley looked at her hand and saw that she was not wearing her ring and then she remembered that she had taken it off last night when she was thinking about their marriage and had put it casually on the side table and then had forgotten to wear it.

She looked at him and saw that he was looking angry. She said "Oh i took it off last night and …"

Klaus asked her angrily "where is it?"

Hayley said now feeling angrily on top of being confused at his outburst "what is wrong with you? Can i not take off my ring?"

Klaus snapped at her in a loud voice "Hayley where is it?"

They both turned towards the door when they heard Elijah asking "what is going on here Niklaus".

Klaus ignored him and turned back to Hayley asking again "I asked you something"

Hayley said now in an annoyed tone "Klaus what is wrong. I just took it off…"

Klaus cut her off by saying "you cannot take that off Hayley. Now where is it?"

ELijah entered the kitchen and said "Niklaus why are you being so angry…"

Klaus said angrily to him "brother, can you please stay out of this?"

and then he whooshed Hayley out of there and closed the room door and said "where is it?"

Hayley was so confused by all this that she didn't know what to say other than point toward the end table. Klaus went to it and picked up the ring that had been there in clear sight and went to her and said "you asked me how I was giving you vervain. This is how. This ring has vervain in it and you cannot take if off if you don't want to be compelled by anyone". He held her hand and put the ring on and looked at the stunned face and said "I want to tell you something. Werewolves in general cannot be compelled by vampires but I don't know how a pregnant werewolf will react to pregnancy. You are not turning so I am not sure what else you can or cannot do. I talked to Sophie about it and she had no clue about it. This is just for precaution so take care not to take it off. I don't want whatever you have learned about yourself for someone to take away from you".

Hayley looked form his eyes to his hand holding hers and said "thank you. Why didn't you tell me all this before?"

Klaus said after being quiet for a second "because you don't trust me".

Hayley said "I don't want to but then you do something like this and that makes me want to believe you"

Hearing that from her mouth made Klaus guilty of what he is doing to her. He said to her "just remember I am doing all this for the child that you are carrying and for your safety".

Hayley nodded. Klaus said "now tell me why were you in Rousseau's?"

Hayley said looking at him "I was looking for you. I called you but you didn't answer. I wanted to go see my pack and I didn't have the address".

Klaus sighed and then realized that he was still holding her hand. He said "I will tell you where they are but Hayley, they will be wolves right now. It is not safe for you to go in the bayou right now. Why don't you wait till full moon and then you can visit them".

And then without waiting for a reply he left the room.

Later that day Hayley was sitting on the sofa chair thinking about what had happened last night and then an thought came to her mind. She had a flash of her past from that kiss so may be she can find out more if she does things that she had done before to trigger her memory. She smiled at this thought and looked at Rebekah as she came in with a basket of apples and gave one to her and said "now tell me what did my idiot brother did to make you so annoyed at him last night and hey don't blow my head off. I know he did something this time".

Hayley said "you know when I first met you I thought you were a bitch".

Rebekah said while taking a bite "aww what changed your mind?"

Hayley said "oh I still think you are bitch but I have started to like that about you. Just stop saying negative things about Klaus. I know he is your brother but you have to realize that he is my husband too and you saying negative about him all the time is not helping the already screwed up situation. I don't remember anything from my past and the memories I am making right now they don't need any confusion in them".

Rebekah stared at her thinking her works make sense when Hayley suddenly said "ouch" and touched her neck where there was a speck of blood. Rebekah asked her "what happened?"

Hayley said "I don't know".

Rebekah touched her forehead and said "you are burning up Hayley".

Hayley looked at her and then as if a light bulb switched on in her head and she said "Sophie?! call Klaus".

Rebekah took out her cell and called Klaus.

Klaus looked at Davina and said "so you are witch controlling the fate of the witches of New Orleans. I am impressed".

Davina looked at Marcel and said with contempt "what is he doing here?"

Klaus stood in front of the drawing of a young boy on the easel and said "this is good. Any one you know?"

Davina didnt answer. Klaus looked at Marcel and said "I …" when his cell rang. He picked it up and said "yes Rebekah what is it? I am busy".

Rebekah said "something has happened to Hayley. We think it is Sophie".

Klaus said "what?!"

He looked at Marcel who was listening to their conversation. he said to Rebekah "I will be there right now".

And before Marcel or Davina could say anything he was gone from there. Hayley asked Elijah "where is Klaus?"

Elijah said "Rebekah called him. He must be on his way".

Hayley asked "and where is Rebekah?"

Rebekah said "right here".

As Rebekah put the wet cloth on her forehead to get the fever down, they whipped around as Klaus entered the room with Sophie. He said to Sophie "fix this".

And turned to leave when Elijah asked him "where are you leaving for?"

Klaus said "Agnes. She is involved as per Sophie so going there" He then added "you stay here".

and then he left.

Elijah went to Hayley and sat next to her. She felt weird at Klaus's not stopping to ask how she was feeling and then Elijah sitting so close to her. She asked him "Is he going to kill her?"

Elijah put the wet cloth on her forehead and said "after finding out how to cure you, yes".

Hayley felt a little uncomfortable with him being so close to her and touching her forehead and then as if something flashed right before her eyes and she saw him sitting opposite her and his hand on her temple. She gently pushed his hand from her forehead at once and said "what are you doing?"

Elijah looked at her with confusion and said "cooling you down".

Hayley said "No, i meant…" and then she stopped as she realized that what she had just witnessed was another memory from her past. The realization made her close her mouth and shut her eyes.

Sophie suddenly said "I am burning up, we need to get her temperature down if we want the baby to survive".

Elijah looked at her and said "what do you suggest we do?"

Sophie said "immerse her in water".

Elijah said to Sophie "you both need to get into water. Lowering your body temperature will affect hers too".

He looked around and then said "the pool".

and then before Hayley could say anything Elijah picked her up in his arms and carried her outside to the pool.

He got into the pool in his suit and pulled her inside too. He stood there looking at her as she shivered standing there and prayed that the unlinking spell that he had given Davina earlier that day will work.

He looked at Sophie and said "you get in it too".

As he saw Hayley knees buckle he held her in his arms and immersed her body in the water and said "everything will be okay Hayley".

She said "i don't want to lose our baby. Where is Klaus?"

Elijah looked at her and said "listen he is upto something, he will find a way. You just focus on the sound of my voice and try to calm down".

He looked at Rebekah standing at the edge of the pool and said "check if Davina has managed something".

Rebekah whooshed out of there. Elijah asked Sophie "how are you feeling?"

Sophie poured some water on her with her hand and said "like on fire".

Elijah said "she is still hot too" when Hayley suddenly screamed holding her stomach and said "Klaus!"

And then Sophie said "I am starting to feel better".

Elijah looked at Hayley and said "how are you feeling? You seem to be cooling down".

Hayley stepped down from his hold and looked at Sophie who poked her hand with a pin. Hayley looked at her hand and saw that it was not bleeding. She looked at Elijah who had held her hand and was checking it out. Hayley gently took her hand away from him and said "thank you".

Elijah nodded and then went out of pool. Sophie said "don't let Klaus kill Agnes, she is our last elder".

Elijah said "I promise" and then he left.

Hayley walked to Sophie and said "Sophie I don't remember who you are or who I am but if ever you tried to hurt me or my baby I swear I will kill you with my own hand before Klaus can do anything to you".

She changed her clothes and lied on the bed when he entered the room. She asked him as he walked to her "what happened?"

Klaus said "how are you feeling?"

Hayley said "better. What happened?"

Klaus at first didn't say anything and then said "Elijah took care of it".

Hayley asked "you mean killed her?"

Klaus said now a bit harshly "yes Hayley. He killed her. Agnes threatened our family and he killed her. Family above all" and turned towards the bathroom when she said "you are getting me wrong".

Klaus stopped and looked at her questioningly.

She said "I just wanted to confirm that she is gone".

She saw him as he went to the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10 Piece by piece

_**A/N Thanks for the reviews. For the fans who want to know who made Hayley lose her memory. I am a couple of chapters away from Hayley regaining her memory. I know you are waiting and anxious about who did it. But I promise it will be a good reveal. Hopefully you will like this chapter too. **_

**_Tyler Lockwood visits New Orleans. Hayley asks Klaus to help him restore her memory. _**

* * *

><p>When Klaus came out of the bathroom, she had gone to sleep. He sighed and got under the duvet too thinking of what happened that evening and how much he had gotten scared when Rebekah had called him. He looked at her sleeping peacefully and for the first time after that crypt he tuned his ears to the baby's heart beat. He felt his heart skip a beat when the sound reached his ears. He went to sleep listening to that sound.<p>

Next morning he woke up before her. By the time he came out of the shower she was up. As he was leaving the room Hayley said to Klaus "Klaus I want to talk to you about something".

Klaus said "what?"

Hayley said "day before yesterday when we kissed…" she stopped as she saw a smirk appear on his mouth and snapped "_stop that._ We are not teenagers the way that you are acting".

Klaus laughed at her frustration and said "okay. so when we kissed… what?"

Hayley said "I remembered something".

She saw smile slipped from his face. She waited for him to say something but when he just looked at her questioningly she said "I remember you kissing me one another time, you had your hands on my cheeks and…"

She stopped as she saw him walk to her. He said "what?!"

She said "I remembered a kiss that I shared with you. It must have been before I lost my memory because I don't remember you kissing me _like that_".

She stopped and looked into his eyes and said "did that happen the night we conceived our child?"

Klaus nodded looking into her eyes. He asked her "what else did you remember?"

She said "nothing"

Klaus nodded and was turning away from her with a sinking feeling in his heart when she said "there is more"

He stopped and turned towards her but didn't say anything. Hayley said "yesterday when Elijah was trying to get my temperature down with the wet cloth, his hand touched my forehead and I remembered something about him and me sitting in some sort of crypt and he had his hand on my temple and he was saying "I want to show you something"…"

When he didnt say anything she asked him "what are you thinking?"

Klaus said "nothing. What do you want to do now?"

Hayley said "I have been thinking that may be we can do stuff that we used to do before I lost my memory and something might trigger my memory".

KLaus said with somewhat frustrated "well the only thing that you and I _did together_ before you lost your memory was have a very passionate night resulting in that. DO you want to do _that?_"

Hayley was so shocked by his outburst that she didnt say anything for a while. Klaus thought she was thinking about it, he stepped forward and said "are you being serious here?!"

Hayley said "what?!"

Klaus said "you want to have sex with me so that you can trigger your memory?!".

Hayley said "well …"

Klaus said with frustration "I will do anything to bring your memory Hayley but not that".

Hayley asked him with frustration "why not?"

Klaus didnt know what to say when she said again "what is the harm in that? we are husband wife after all as you pointed out other night and married couple do have sex".

Klaus looked at her in frustration and said "no" thinking '_enough is enough. This is getting out of hand. He needs to find out a way to resolve this" _and left the room.

Hayley stood there for a moment and then after changing her clothes she went downstairs too and saw Rebekah in the kitchen. She asked Rebekah "hey where did you go last night after going to Davinas?"

Rebekah said "Oh after that I went to meet Marcel. I wanted to say my farewell before I go".

Hayley took out the juice carton from the fridge and said "go where?"

Rebekah looked at her and said "I don't want to stay here Hayley. This town has a lot of bad memories for me. I just came here to find Elijah and now that he is back and he and Nik are thick as thieves as always, I should leave".

Hayely looked at her in shock and said "you cannot go Rebekah. We have just started to get to know each other".

Rebekah said with a smile "yes I know. But my moving away will not change anything. You are Nik's wife, my family. We will always be a family but I cannot live in this town. It is a reminder of how much I have lost here".

Hayley was quiet for a while and then she asked "when are you leaving and have you told Klaus?"

Rebekah said "in the evening and no I have not".

Hayley said "I am going to miss you".

Rebekah laughed and said "I would hope so. You are my sister in law. I still cannot believe it" and then she added looking at the expressions on her face "I am _not s_aying anything against him. I was just going to say that I cannot believe that he has gotten married".

Hayley leaned against the island table and said "why do you say that?"

Rebekah said "well he has never shown a desire to settle down. We have been on the run for centuries and not once I saw a desire in him to have a family".

Hayley said "but you told me that he adopted Marcel and saved him".

Rebekah looked at her and said "but that was just…"

Hayley said sipping her juice "it was what? He could have let him go but he adopted him and raised him. And you told me that you have been running for ages together. He didnt abandon you. Did he protect you while you were on the run?"

And then she spotted Elijah standing in the kitchen entrance listening to them and she straightened feeling flustered for no reason. Rebekah looked around and saw Elijah standing there. She smiled at him and said "I am leaving tonight Elijah. I know you will not come with me so I am leaving".

Elijah walked to Rebekah and said "we could use your help Rebekah. Hayley and the baby need protection. Niklaus and I want the city back from Marcel".

Rebekah said "Elijah I have too many memories in this town that I want to forget. Please let me go".

Elijah looked at her for a while and said "if that makes you happy, you can go. Be happy sister"

He stepped forward and kissed Rebekah on her cheek and turned around and left.

Rebekah blinked her eyes to stop the tears from falling and turned to Hayley who was smiling at her. She said "must be nice to have brothers who care about you".

Rebekah nodded and said "I will be packing now".

She turned and went to her room.

Hayley was sitting in the study reading a book when Rebekah came and said "I just wanted to say bye. I am leaving".

Hayley said "Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus are not home yet. You cannot go without meeting them".

Rebekah said "Hayley when you have an eternity to live and you have lived an eternity these things lose meaning. I will call them, don't worry".

Hayley nodded. After Rebekah had gone she sat there wondering _'how will Klaus react to Rebekah going?' _

In the past couple of weeks she had seen a strange bond between Rebekah and Klaus. They both cared about each other a lot but there were something else going on between them too. She was startled when she heard the bell. She went to open the door wondering who could be. She opened the door and then she lost consciousness.

Elijah entered the house and at once knew that Rebekah had gone. He stood in the foyer wondering what to do and then he thought of Hayley and went to Klaus's room to talk to her about her and Klaus. He looked around and realized that she was not in there so he looked around in the house and soon realized that she was not in the house. Something started to bother him so he took out his cell and called Rebekah and asked her "is she with you?"

KLaus stopped when he saw Elijah standing in their room and then he heard him say looking at him "Hayley"

Rebekah said "what?! No she is not".

Elijah said to her "she is gone" and put the cell down.

He then looked at Klaus and said "where is she?"

Klaus mind was already racing. He said "what do you mean? She must have gone out for a walk or something".

Elijah shook his head and said "No, something is not right. I can feel it".

Elijah looked at him again as Klaus took out his cell and dialed her number but no one was picking up. He said to Klaus "did you say anything to her?"

Klaus asked him while trying the number again "what do you mean?"

When Elijah didn't say anything Klaus understood.

He said angrily "if she wanted to run away because of what I said to her then she would have run away a long time ago. _What's interesting is that ever since you and Rebekah have come, she has been getting ideas" _and then waiting for a reply he whooshed out of the room.

He had just had a thought that she might have gone to the bayou to meet her family. He tracked a car down from her smell but she was not in here and then their morning conversation came to his mind and someone said to him "may be she has gone because you are not willing to help her get her memory back" but he shook his head and said "no that cannot be".

He looked back as he saw Elijah standing there and then suddenly he felt weird. Elijah asked her "can you sense her?"

Klaus said "her and someone else".

Elijah asked "who?"

klaus said looking around "Tyler Lockwood".

Elijah said "what does he want from Hayley?"

Klaus said casually "well I killed his mother so he might want revenge from me".

Elijah said through clenched teeth "you killed his mother! wonderful".

Klaus said to Elijah "now is not the time Elijah, we should look separately to cover more area".

When Hayley gained consciousness she saw a man standing over her. She sat up and realized that her hands were tied. She asked him "what do you want?"

The man didnt answer and advanced to her and poked her stomach with a needle ignoring her screaming.

She said "stop it, I am pregnant".

The man said "I know Hayley".

Hayley asked him putting a hand on her stomach "how do you know me?"

He looked at her in surprise and said "what is wrong with you? I didnt hit you that hard that you forget me".

and then it clicked her that he must be someone she knew from before she lost her memory. Klaus's words rang in her mind _'dont tell anyone of your amnesia'_. So she took a long breath and said "what are you doing with my blood?"

He answered "i am going to prove a theory".

Before she could say anything, another man came inside and he said "Tyler, is it time?"

The first man, Tyler, nodded and said "yes Dwayne but it will be painful" and then to Hayley's horror he injected the other man with the syringe and broke his neck again ignoring her scream.

He then walked to her and said "Klaus is going to use this child to make hybrids and I am going to prove that to you. If my theory is right, I am sorry this child cannot live but if not then again this child cannot live because he killed my mother".

Hayley felt a terror in her heart for her child. Marcel's words rang in her mind _'you don't know who Klaus is'_. Rebekah's words rang in her mind _'He is my brother Hayley. I know him better than you. He is diabolical…" _She took a deep breath and calmed herself and said "this is just a baby. If you have anything with Klaus, go and get it from him".

Tyler looked at her hand which had gone in a protective manner on her stomach and noticed a ring on it. He touched her hand and then out of no where an image of her standing in a big house with Tyler and laughing with him flashed through her eyes. She she pushed his hand away form her saying "don't touch me" while trying to control her fast beating heart at the realization that she just saw her past again.

Tyler stood up angrily and said "we were close once Hayley, what happened? Has Klaus brainwashed your mind"

Before Hayley could say anything the other man came in. He looked at Tyler and said "it worked".

He looked at Hayley and said "I told you. Klaus always has something up his sleeves. You cannot trust him Hayley".

Hayley looked at Dwayne who was looking at her too. Tyler said to him "you have to complete your transition. Feed on her".

Hayley said "what?"

When Dwayne didnt move Tyler advance to Hayley with a knife in her hand but he pulled him back and threw him across the room. Tyler got up and ran into Dwayne like a bull running into his target. Hayley's was so surprised to see them fighting with each other that she didnt know what to do and then she took advantage of that fight and looked around and saw a nail in the floor board. She pulled it out and started to untie her hands with it. Soon she was released, she picked up the knife, got up and ran as fast as she could.

She was running through the trees when suddenly someone grabbed her arm. She turned to attack him but saw that it was Elijah. She was so relieved to see him that she hugged him and asked "where is Klaus?"

Elijah listened to her question with some curiosity and said "he is looking for you too. How did you get away?"

She asked him "I got an opportunity".

She then asked him "Elijah did Klaus kill tyler's mother?"

Elijah was silent for a second and then he said "yes. lets go".

They walked to the hut and found Klaus there with Dwayne's body.

Klaus looked at Hayley and said "oh good my nobel brother found you. Tyler Lockwood will not harm you anymore".

Hayley asked him angrily "have you killed him too just like you killed his mother?"

Klaus's eyes went to Elijah who shrugged his shoulder and said "no, you will be pleased to know that I let your buddy go".

Hayley felt the sarcasm in his voice and looked at Elijah who was glaring at Klaus too.

Klaus smirked and said "now tell me Hayley. This appears to be a body of a hybrid. I didnt sire him so who sired him".

Hayley was about to snap at him when she realized that Elijah was standing there so she said "Tyler thought that the baby's blood can be used to sire hybrids and …"

Klaus said "what?!"

Hayley looked at his expressions and then looked at Elijah who was looking shocked too and said "and he was right".

She decided to confront him later about Tyler's theory about Klaus's intentions for the baby.

Klaus looked at Elijah who was as surprised by this news as he was. Elijah asked him "you had no idea Niklaus?"

Klaus asked him angrily "about what? that my child can be a hybrid making machine? No I didnt have any idea" and then he jumped from the porch and said to Hayley "lets go".

The drive to home was a quiet one where Hayley kept glancing at him only to see him lost in thoughts. When they got home, Hayley looked at Rebekah in surprise and asked her "I thought you were gone?"

Rebekah said "I came back when I found out you were gone. What happened?"

Klaus replied "Tyler Lockwood happened" and then he went to his room.

Rebekah said "did he come back to take revenge for his mother?"

Hayley nodded and said "I am tired after this kidnapping business. I think I will go upstairs".

She stopped at the foot of staircase and looked behind and caught Elijah looking at her. She said to Rebekah "thank you for coming back for me". And then she went upstairs to her room.

The moment she entered the room Klaus closed the door behind her and asked her "what did he tell you?"

Hayley said in a cold voice "he told me that you knew about this and you have plans of using this baby for your personal agenda".

Klaus didn't say anything for a moment and then said "and of course you believe it and you told Elijah that too".

Hayley at once said "of course I didn't tell Elijah but…"

before she could finish her sentence, Klaus whooshed to her and said "_after all this?!_ what do I have to do Hayley to prove that … leave it" and then he left the room without even stopping when she said "Klaus"

Klaus was sitting in the study steaming in anger at what Hayley had just insinuated when his cell rang. He picked it up and almost barked "Josh what is it now?"

Josh said "Marcel asked me to call you and meet at the compound".

Klaus said "okay I will be there".

He looked up and saw her standing there but he brushed her aside and left the house.

Later that night Hayley felt him fall on the bed. She looked in his direction and said "did you come just now?"

He was smelling of blood. She switched on the light of the table lamp and gasped as she saw him covered in blood. She asked him "KLaus are you hurt?"

KLaus said sarcastically "now look who is worried. Don't worry love, this is not mine".

He then got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower ignoring her question "then whose is it?"

Standing under the hot showing seeing the blood flow down the drain relieved some tension off of his shoulders.

When he came out, she was still sitting on the bed awake and she asked him "I asked you something".

Klaus said "It was Marcel's army of vampires. They tried to kill me so I killed a bunch and then Marcel asked for forgiveness and I gave him that too. Now I have got my home back and I am going to move in there tomorrow".

He then fell on the bed again and closed his eyes telling Hayley that he was not in a mood to talk to her anymore. She said "Klaus we need to talk about what happened earlier about Tyler's theory, about this baby's safety, about my amnesia I know you are angry but I …"

Klaus cut her off by saying "Hayley I am tired. I just came back from killing a bunch of vampires and almost killing Marcel whom I have raised so please, can we do this some other time".

Hayley said "okay but we have to talk about it tomorrow".

She laid there thinking about how hurt he looked at that accusation. His reaction in the bayou with the combination of one at home had confirmed it to her that he had no idea what Tyler was talking about but what could she do with the seed of doubt that had been planted in her heart for his motives. She shook her mind and thought about the small events of her past that she had witnessed in the past two days. Thinking about them make her very happy and somewhat connected to her past. She didnt know when but she went to sleep thinking about that.

Where she was lost in her thoughts Klaus was lost in his. These attacks on her were giving him a new prospective of her condition and were making him worried for the safety of their child. He had realized that with the event of past couple of days, he had not had time to think about their situation but now he really needed to find out what had happened to Hayley. After today's attack he was more determined to find out what happened to her, what made her lose her memory. She needed to know who her enemies are, especially the enemies from the past and for that she needed her memory back.

A voice told him '_but you were not in her good books in her past Klaus'. _Another voice said _'doesn't matter. It is for their child's sake. She has to get it back for their child's sake'._

the first voice said _'what was the purpose of all of this then? She still thinks that you are capable of anything'_

The second voice said _'Oh, the purpose is still there, he can keep on torturing her until she learns her lesson and regains her memory'. _

He smiled and then went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11 Swinging like a pendulum

_**A/N: Thank you for wonderful reviews. This chapter is longer than others. I hope you enjoy it. **_

**_Synopsis: Klaus takes matters into his own hand to help Hayley gain her memory again. Hayley and Elijah bond over a common mission and lastly Klaus finds out something from his past. _**

* * *

><p>He slept in that day. Hayley woke up and looked at him for a while and then she went to change her clothes. She was feeling very tired so after taking a shower she decided to sleep in too. She just wore a soft pajamas and came back into the bed and lied down again. A couple of minutes later she turned towards him and saw the peace on his face and wondered about what he had said when she had accused him about his intention to their child. His reaction was very surprising for her. She wondered '<em>does he not believe that I trust him? Do I trust him?'<em> and then she realized that she does trust him. Isn't that why she didnt tell Elijah about what Tyler had said. If she had not trusted him, she would have confided in someone. She just wanted an assurance from him which she got when he reacted so badly. Thinking all that gave her some form of comfort which was immediately taken over by the fear for their child. She had been attacked twice in the past couple of days. There was something fishy going on but what? she wondered. May be it is combination of things; her memory loss, her being pregnant with a hybrid baby.

She didn't know when she went to sleep again. Klaus suddenly felt something and opened his eyes and realized that she had her arm on his torso. He searched his memory to see if it had ever happened before but nothing came to his mind. He stayed there for a moment and then he thought of what she had told him about wanting to get her memory back and taking a deep breath he took her hand to his cheek and placed it there and looked into her face hoping that the touch will trigger something.

Hayley was deep in sleep when memories starting flowing through her mind. She saw her cupping his face and kissing him passionately and then her taking off her shirt and helping him take off his. She saw Klaus lifting her off the ground, and pushing her on the table. She saw and felt his hand slide down her naked torso from her breast to her navel then he leaned onto her and she could feel his lips on the side of her neck, the passionate kisses, hearing herself moan, beg to him, his hand holding hers, their fingers twinning.

Klaus saw a smile on her face and let her hand go and closed his eyes ignoring the sinking feeling in his heart at the realization that she was reliving the past.

Her eyes snapped open and she realized that she was touching his cheek and he was still sleeping. She stared at his face. She could feel his touch on her body as if all of that had just happened. She smiled at the realization that she had just witnessed another memory from her past and then the smile was replaced by confusion. She wondered_ 'he said that they didnt marry for love but what she saw was not a casual sex. It was …'_ she couldn't think further. She gently removed her hand from his cheek and turned away from him and closed her eyes again.

As she drifted off to Klaus opened his eyes and got up and went to the bathroom. He stood under the shower thinking of what he had just done and thinking of the consequences of his actions. Then he pushed everything out of his mind with frustration and got out and after changing his clothes he came out. Glancing one last time at her, he went downstairs. He stopped outside the study when he heard Elijah saying "Rebekah I don't believe it. I am sure Niklaus knew about it. He had been wanting to have a family of hybrids loyal to him for so long that I don't buy it for a second that he didn't have any idea".

Rebekah said "Elijah let it go. I think we should give him benefit of doubt…"

Elijah cut her off by saying adamantly "No, Rebekah. There is something going on. Their marriage, her amnesia and now this".

Klaus couldn't take it anymore. He walked in and said "if you don't trust my intentions then what are you doing here?"

Elijah was quiet but Rebekah said "what ever you do Nik, you are our brother. we don't abandon you, you push us away".

Klaus asked with irritation "I push you away?! what have I don't recently to push you away Elijah and Rebekah. What have I recently done to make you doubt my intentions for my child?"

Elijah said "Niklaus…"

But Klaus cut him off by saying "I wanted our home back from Marcel and I have gotten it. I am moving there with Hayley. If you want to join me you are most welcome. After all it was our family home once". He turned and left both of them standing there.

He stopped as he saw Hayley standing in the hallway. From the look on her face, it looked like that she had heard everything. She touched her arm but he pushed it away saying "we are moving there today. You can either pack your stuff or let the movers do it".

She nodded and as he was moving away she said "Klaus i want to talk to you about …"

Klaus cut her off by saying "if it is about me using my baby as a hybrid making machine then I don't want to talk about it. I am tired of explaining myself to you guys".

Hayley shook her head hastily and said "no, I wanted to meet the wolves. Full moon is coming. They will be human that night. I want to meet them".

Klaus sighed and said with frustration "sure, you can meet them. You can throw a party for them or go meet them in the bayou. I will give you the address. what do I care".

Hayley was about to ask him _'will you go with me'_ but then looking at his angry face she decided not to ask him anything.

She turned towards the study and walked there and said sternly "you two need to stop distrusting him right now. When I trust him then you stop interfering in matters concerning us" and then she turned around and walked away from them. She didnt see Elijah and Rebekah sharing a glance.

They moved to the compound that day. Klaus called a dinner meeting that evening inviting a couple of vampire along with Marcel. He picked up the glass of champagne, looked at Hayley sitting next to him on the table and said "I want you all to meet Hayley Marshall. She is my wife and she is carrying my child. I expect you to give her respect that she deserves".

Hayley looked at the table and then one of person said with irritation"you married a werewolf. You expect us to give respect to a werewolf?!"

She looked at Marcel as he said "Diego!"

Diego said angrily "what Marcel?! our supposed leader is sharing his bed with a werewolf and this child! What is he supposed to be? Vampire, werewolf?"

KLaus said angrily "what ever that child is going to be, it should not be any of your concern".

Diego said "why shouldn't it be? You have married a werewolf. Will you be able to fight for us or them?"

Klaus said "you don't trust me?!"

Diego asked insolently "have you given us a reason to trust you?"

Klaus looked at Hayley and then said "okay then, go and have a hunt of those wolves. Kill them all. See if I care".

Hayley leaned forward in her chair and looked at Klaus and then Elijah and Rebekah who were staring at Klaus too.

Klaus didn't say anything. He just gulped down his drink and left the compound leaving everyone silent.

Soon after his departure everyone started leaving.

Hayley looked at Elijah saying "can you talk to him about…"

Elijah said "yes, don't worry, I will talk to him". Saying that he left the compound Hayley waited all day for him to come but he didnt.

Elijah walked into the parlor and said "Niklaus about those wolves…"

Klaus interrupted him by saying "arent you satisfied with the answer I gave you in the morning when you talked to me about it?"

Elijah said "they are her family"

Klaus said "No, they are not. Her family is wolf right now. These ones are some other pack which I don't care about".

Elijah opened his mouth say something when Klaus said in a final tone without looking at him "another topic brother".

He took a deep breath and said "Okay then, have you met Sabine?"

Klaus said without looking at her "yes, she is Sophie's friend".

He then looked up with a smirk on his face and said "careful brother, it is never a good idea to fall for a witch".

Elijah didnt say anything at first and then said "there is something that bothers me about her".

Klaus said "like what? that she is a witch?"

Elijah didn't say anything when Hayley came in and said to Klaus "those werewolves are my family you ordered to kill Klaus".

Elijah looked at Klaus who said "we are you family love. You have never even met them".

Hayley rolled her eyes and said "but some day I would want to. I will have my memory back one day".

Elijah noticed Klaus getting still just for a second and then Klaus got up and said sarcastically "well that day is no where near. Is it?"

Elijah said "Niklaus that was…"

Hayley said "it is okay Elijah. I am used to this".

She then said to Klaus "for your kind information, I remembered something else too today" and then she turned and left the room.

Elijah opened his mouth to say something but then he noticed a smile on his lips which confused him further. And then that smile was gone and was replaced by frown. He turned to Elijah and saw him looking at Klaus with narrowed eyes. He asked him "what?"

Elijah said "at least you should have told her about how you view those wolves".

Klaus said "well if she is not using her mind, I am not using it for her".

Elijah shook his head and said "I don't know why she stays with you".

Klaus said carelessly "well that is a mystery to me too. When you find out, do tell me brother".

He then left the room. As he went upstairs he heard Hayley telling Elijah "you can help them right?"

Elijah said "Hayley, you cannot go behind my brothers back".

Hayley said "if you don't go then I will go".

Klaus shook his head with disbelief and went inside his room.

He and Hayley didnt see each other till late in the night. He knew she was upset with him and that was what he wanted so why was it bothering him. He was sitting playing ideally with the piano keys when Elijah and Rebekah walked in. He asked them "so have you helped Hayley in saving her family".

Elijah looked at Rebekah and said "those wolves you ordered to kill, we found something"

When Klaus looked at him he threw a ring at him which he caught. Elijah said "you remember the ring. Last time I saw this ring was in mother's hand before she cast that spell on us. I saw this ring today in one of the werewolf's neck".

when Klaus continued to stare at the ring Rebekah said "Nik we found remnants of your family today".

Klaus looked at Rebekah and then caught Hayley's eyes over her shoulder and looking into them he said "what do I need more family for? I already have enough family" He got up, gave the ring back to Elijah and brushing Hayley aside left the room.

Later that night he was lying on the bed reading the book lost in what Elijah had told him about his family and wondering '_is it possible'_ when he sensed her. He looked at her and realized that she wanted to say something to him but he was not in a mood so he didn't encourage her. Hayley stood there for a minute and then said "Klaus you have to understand, they are the only connection to my past. I cannot just let you kill them".

Klaus looked at her and then looked down again and said "just remember as long as we are married you cannot go to them".

She looked at him angrily and said "you cannot force …"

Klaus cut her off by saying in a final tone "what ever you consider it! you cannot go". He then got up and went to the bathroom.

When he came back she was already in the bed. He walked to her and said "just reminding you that coming Saturday is full moon, if you want to meet your pack you can".

And then he went to lie on the other side of the bed. When she was deep asleep Klaus opened his eyes and after taking a deep breath he grabbed her hand and brought her to her lips like the night he did when they had conceived their child.

He observed her face to see if she remembers anything and then touched her temple and tried to read her mind but nothing. He pulled her hand away from his lips but didn't let it go and while holding it and staring at her peaceful face he went to sleep.

When she woke up, he was not next to her. She laid there for a few minutes wondering why was she feeling so down and then she remembered that full moon was just around the corner and she would get to meet her pack for the first time. That made her smile and she got up and went to change her clothes.

When she came down Klaus was not home. She asked Rebekah "where is Klaus?"

She shrugged her shoulder and said "I don't know. he left before I woke up".

Hayley said to her "This saturday it is full moon and my pack will be human so I was thinking that I will throw a party for them in our old house. Will you come with me? I am really nervous".

Rebekah looked at Hayley and said "Hayley what are you looking for?"

Hayley said "my family".

Rebekah looked at her for a moment feeling depressed thinking _'my family. so we are not her family?!' _and then nodded and without saying a word she turned around and left leaving her confused.

She looked around as Klaus entered the house looking angry. He ignored her and went straight to the parlor and said "Tyler Lockwood tried to conspire to kill my child with Marcel. Marcel had put him in the garden but …"

He turned around when Hayley entered the room and said "but you said that …"

Klaus cut her off by saying angrily "yes, I thought so too but apparently that punk went to Marcel and told him about you and the baby. He thought Marcel didn't know. What he didn't know was that Marcel wouldn't hurt you or that child".

Klaus got up and then left the house again. He went to Rousseau's and went to the back room and saw Sophie and said "I need to talk to you about something. Come with me".

Then without waiting for a reply he left Rousseau's.

Thirty minutes later Klaus parked his car near the docks and turned towards Sophie and said "I know why you want Marcel to lose control on the French Quarter. I have found out about Davina. But until Marcel agrees harvest cannot be completed. And for once I agree with him".

Sophie opened her mouth to say something but he raised his hand gesturing her to be quiet and said "I know you want your niece back. Marcel told me everything. Now I am working around to make things possible. In the meantime I want you to find out how Hayley lost her memory"

Sophie looked at him in shock and said "what?!"

Klaus took a deep breath and said "I have reasons to believe that she didnt lose it out of blue. Someone did to her. And now it is putting her and the child she is carrying in danger and I want you to find out what is happening. I am pretty sure it is a witchy business".

Sophie said "are you sure?"

Klaus said with annoyance "Sophie Deveraux, if i were sure don't you think I would have done anything by now".

Sophie said after a moment "okay I will do it but you have to do something for me first too".

Klaus said "you are in no position to negotiate".

Sophie said with a smile "actually I am".

Klaus said with smirk "okay so what do you want?"

Sophie said "I want you to make sure that harvest is completed".

Klaus said "what?!"

Sophie said "believe me those girls will return. Let the harvest complete. Davina dies, harvest will be completed. Those witches will come back and all the witches will have the power from their ancestors".

Klaus said "you want me to kill Davina?!"

Sophie said with frustration "she will come back. I have to believe in the harvest. She will come back".

Klaus said "and you will find out what happened to Hayley?"

Sophie said "yes".

Klaus nodded and then started the car. He dropped her off at the Rousseau's and went home.

It was pretty late and he knew that she would have gone to sleep. After getting into the bed, he held her hand hoping that she might remember something but reading her mind told him that she didn't so he went to sleep holding her hand.

For the next couple of days, it became his routine. He would hold her hand and go to sleep hoping that she would remember. During the day time mostly he avoided her but when he was at home, he would address her as 'little wolf' when they were alone hoping that would trigger her memory. He was getting frustrated with each passing day and was running out of ideas.

He was lost in his thoughts when Hayley came in and said "Klaus I have done something behind Elijah's back".

Klaus asked her "what?"

Hayley said "Sophie wanted to find out the remains of someone from Elijah's past and she asked me to look into his journals. Those journals they are full of sad and twisted details I must add".

Klaus ignored the last part of her sentence and asked her "whose remain?"

Hayley said "some Celeste Dubois".

KLaus stood up and said "what?! why does Sophie need to find that?"

Hayley had started to get nervous of what she had done and said "I don't know why but she said that she knows about the curse on my pack and…"

Klaus interrupted her by saying "oh Hayley you …" and then without finishing his sentence he left the room. He was in the courtyard when he saw Marcel carrying Davina and walking inside. He said to Klaus "Can Davina stay here for a couple of days?"

Klaus said sarcastically "sure the more the merrier" and then added "what happened?"

Marcel said "I don't know she was drawing something and she suddenly fainted. It had been happening a lot lately so I thought may be if she is among people she would feel better".

klaus said in an undertone"must be pretty ugly picture that would make her faint" and then left the compound.

A couple of hours later when he came back he saw Elijah sitting in the parlor with Hayley sitting opposite him. He saw a couple of pages scattered on the table and said "playing jigsaw puzzle?"

Elijah moved the pieces and said "this is the picture that Davina had been working on. I thought…" and then he stood up and looked at Klaus who was staring at him too.

Hayley looked at Klaus and Elijah and asked "what is it?"

KLaus said "isn't that your long lost love brother?"

Elijah snapped at him by saying "whom _you got killed Niklaus_. Don't forget that".

Hayley asked "who is she?"

KLaus shook his head slightly and said "this love, is Elijah's love Celester dubois".

Hayley looked at Klaus in shock and saw him shaking his head telling her not to say anything.

To Klaus's dismay Hayley asked "but why is Davina drawing her?"

Elijah said "As per Marcel Davina gets images and she draws from them. Some images she call angry slash evil images which are like these ones"

Klaus said "no wonder she saw Celeste as potent of evil".

Elijah said with distraction "may be Davina is confusing evil with power" and was about to leave when Klaus asked "where are you going?"

Elijah said "to my room to avoid your sarcastic conversation".

When he left Hayley opened her mouth but Klaus whooshed to her and covered her mouth by saying "still not gone".

All of a sudden she could feel her palm on her lips and he could feel her lips touching his palm. He slowly removed his hand and said "no need to tell him anything okay. I will tell him when time comes". As they were staring into each others eyes they heard a crash and loads of screaming followed by shouting voices between Davina and Marcel.

He said to her "dead or alive, witches are pain in the arse". He turned around and left the room.

Hayley was standing in the room looking a the picture when the whole house started to wobble. She looked around in panic and then ran outside. She saw Klaus coming out of Davina's room and looking towards her and then Rebekah asking "what the bloody hell is going on?"

Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah came to the parlor after the tremors stopped. He looked at Elijah and said "have you figured out why our resident witch is drawing the love of your life?"

Elijah said "no".

Hayley cleared her throat and before Klaus could stop her she said "Elijah Sophie wanted to dig Celeste remains and I told her where she was buried".

Elijah lifted his head slowly and looked at her and said "what?"

Klaus said casually "let it be brother, she didnt know".

Elijah ignored him and said "Hayley you invaded my privacy. Family or no family you had no right to go through my journals" and then he was leaving the room.

Klaus saw tears swimming in her eyes and cursed himself and then ask Elijah "where are you going?"

Elijah said "this is a witch business. I am going to get the witch".

When he left Klaus walked to her and said awkwardly "no harm done".

She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and said "right".

They both turned around when Elijah came back with Sophie using his vamp speed. Elijah asked her "care to explain why is Davina drawing the very person whose remain you dug out without my permission".

Sophie was staring at Celeste picture and said "I have no idea why Davina is drawing them. … " when the whole house started shaking again. She looked around in bewilderment and asked "is that Davina?"

Klaus lifted his glass of bourbon and said "charming little habit she had developed".

Sophie asked "and the earthquake this morning".

Rebekah said "that was her too".

Sophie said "we have a trouble them. We need to complete that harvest now. If we don't she will explode. All this power is not meant to be in one person. She will bring destruction to New Orleans. First will come wind, then earth, then water and last the fire which will finish everything unless we complete the harvest". She looked at klaus who nodded.

She then said "I have to go now because this will get pretty bad and Elijah, Celeste bones were not there".

Elijah asked her "what do you mean? I buried her there myself"

Sophie said "you should know that only Elders can perform the harvest and Celeste was the last powerful elder in New Orleans so I wanted to use her bones to direct these power to become an Elder as she was the New Orleans witch but they were empty so it must not be her then".

She was about to leave the room when she said "we are all in a fix. We have to complete the harvest but for that I have to become an elder which I cannot".

Rebekah said "we are not completing the harvest. That is an innocent girl we are talking about".

Sophie said "she will come back Rebekah".

She then turned to Klaus and said "your mother she was a witch, she could have been made a New Orleans witch if only you had her bones, we could bury them here and channel her powers to me".

Rebekah said "but our mother has been dead for a long time and we are not witches".

She looked at Klaus who was looking at Hayley's stomach. Sophie said "that child is part witch so those powers are still alive".

Sophie said to Klaus "can i talk to you?" and left the room.

Hayley looked at Klaus curiously but he ignored her and left. Sophie was waiting for him outside. She said "you were right. There is something going on. What happened was not natural? I promise I will find out what happened. You convince Marcel to complete the harvest".

Without waiting for a reply she left the compound.

Klaus stood there with a sinking heart and then he went inside and said "so I think we should listen to Sophie".

Hayley tried to catch his eyes but she realized that he was avoiding her.

Hayley looked at them in confusion and asked "what is going on?"

So Klaus said impatiently "Hayley, vampires cant own property, in order to make our mother a New Orleans witch she had to be New Orleans resident, her family needed to own property legally. So what we can do is get a deed for the mansion in your name as you are carrying a living descendent of our family, thus her heir, our child would be New Orleans resident and Esther's family and then we can consecrate Esther on New Orleans soil, at the mansion their family property. Now our child can inherit his or her grandmother's powers. If the harvest is to be completed Sophie can channel those powers from you and us and act like an elder and complete the harvest".

After some convincing Elijah and Klaus managed to persuade Rebekah and that evening Elijah got the house deed in Hayley's name and they buried the remains of Esther which Klaus had been keeping in the basement. They performed the ritual by spilling their blood on the coffin and father Kieran who she found out was Cami's uncle and a priest completed the ritual.

Later that night when she laid next to him, she realized that he was still awake. She looked at him and said "what did Sophie want from you?"

Klaus was so taken back by that sentence that he said "what?!"

Hayley asked him "you and she went out. What did she want from you?"

Klaus said sarcastically "Oh just a quick quickie on the side".

Hayley looked at his face and saw the smile on his lips and said "you know you are an ass. I am your wife incase you have forgotten. I have a right to know…"

Klaus turned towards her and said "Hayley Marshall, we are not a typical married couple. We don't love each other so why would you be concerned what I have with anyone on the side. First it was Cami, now it is Sophie". He stopped and said "don't tell me you are falling for me".

Hayley didn't know from where but she felt her cheek burning up. She turned away from him saying "go to hell".

Klaus laughed at her reaction even though her response took him by surprise and turned her towards him and said "jealousy suits you" and then he turned away from her and tried to sleep but couldn't.

The idea that she might be falling for him made his guilt doubled. He asked himself _'why is he feeling guilty? If she is falling for him, it is not his fault. He has not given him any reason for fall for her. He just wanted to teach her not to believe in rumors'._

And then someone said _'maybe not falling for you but just jealous because she think she is your wife and she has a right to be jealous'_.

He then wondered '_what is he developing for her? Why is there less desire in teaching her a lesson and more about protecting her? Is he also falling for her?'_

Klaus closed his eyes in frustration and deliberately started thinking about harvest business, how to persuade Marcel to complete the harvest. Sophie had given him a hope for Hayley and asked him to do something for her and Klaus had decided that he will go through it if that is the only way to help Hayley.


	12. Chapter 12 Blast from the past

**_Synopsis: After a heated match between klaus and Marcel, the harvest is completed with dire consequences. Hayley realizes something about herself. Klaus takes drastic measures to bring her memory back. _**

* * *

><p>Next morning when Hayley woke up Klaus had gone.<p>

Elijah was sitting in the parlor reading his mother's grimoire when Klaus came in. Elijah asked him "dont you spend too much time with Cami considering you are married"

Klaus looked at his brother in annoyance and said "Has Hayley asked you to spy on me?"

Elijah looked at him with anger and said "she does not deserve that Niklaus"**_._**

Klaus stared at Elijah for a minute and then said "I don't know why do I have to explain it to you but I have not met Cami for the past one week. Davina managed to break my compulsion and now she knows about everything and is avoiding me because I am a monster". He then turned around and left the room.

Hayley was walking towards her room when she saw Davina. She walked into her room and said "hello Davina. I am Hayley".

Davina said "oh you are Klaus's wife".

Hayley said "yes I am but how do you know, we have not met before".

Dvavina said "I had a vision".

Hayley laughed and said "I don't believe in visions. Anyway how are you?"

Davina said "I am okay" she suddenly smiled.

Hayley turned around to see a man standing there. She said to him "you must be Josh!"

Josh nodded and then said "Davina you cannot stay here. It is not safe fro you here".

Davina said "Josh don't worry about me. Marcel will never let Agnes finish the harvest".

Hayley said "but Agnes is dead. Elijah killed her because she tried to hurt my baby".

Davina said in disbelief "Agnes is dead?! but Marcel never told me".

Hayley said "I don't know why he didn't tell you but I am telling you she is dead. Sophie is the new elder".

She then turned around and left.

Hayley came out of her room and looked down from the balcony as Klaus was saying "Marcel, she will take down New Orleans…"

Marcel said angrily "you trust Sophie?! Sophie who lied to you about everything from get go".

Klaus said with annoyance "I don't trust her. I see what is happening. First the wind and now this rain. I have lived 1000 years and I know that it will get bad with time".

Elijah walked towards them and said "Niklaus, we are not killing Davina".

Klaus said "Marcel she will come back. I will not let this town burn to ground".

Marcel said angrily "now you care about his city?!"

Elijah said calmly "well we should. we help built it"

Marcel looked at Klaus angrily and left the courtyard.

Elijah looked at Klaus who picked up the chair and straightened it and said "not a people person Niklaus".

Klaus said "nonsense, I am a people person. In fact I am going out to warn some prominent ones, care to join".

Elijah said "No, I think I will go burry Celeste bones that Sophie had resurrected. I should pay my last respects to her"

And he left. She walked down stairs and saw Rebekah taking out some dresses from a chest.

Hayley looked at Rebekah and said "what was all that about?"

Rebekah said rolling her eyes "Davina and harvest business!"

Hayley asked her "why what happened?"

Rebekah said casually picking up the white dress "she has found out that Agnes is dead and is angry that Marcel had not told her before and now does not want the harvest to be completed because she thinks that Marcel had been lying to her from the start".

Hayley said "oh I told her that. I didnt think it was a big deal".

Rebekah put the dress down carefully and said "so it is all your doing then. Why wouldn't you think that it was a big deal?" and then added "dont answer that. I don't care. I think it is more to do with Marcel not trusting her with this information then Agnes dying.

Hayley nodded and then she saw Klaus storming past them ignoring both of them.

Hayley turned back to Rebekah who was looking at her. Rebekah asked her "trouble in paradise?"

Hayley smiled but that didnt reach her eyes and said "a little bit, nothing serious".

Rebekah said "I am impressed by you two, you know. You have not managed to kill him yet and he has not managed to kick you out yet".

And then she turned and walk away from Hayley without seeing the annoyance that had started to appear on her face.

Hayley saw a dress and picked it up ideally and took it to her room. She stood near the bed eyeing the dress and then she closed the door and ideally put on the dress. She was trying to pull the zip up when she at once looked in the mirror and saw him standing at the door. She spun around and started to turn red. Klaus walked to her and said "you look nice" and turned her facing towards the mirror again and started buttoning up her dress. Hayley looked at his reflection but he was not looking at her.

She could feel his fingers brushing against her naked skin. She felt a shiver run through her body. She tried to distract her mind from Klaus's fingers on her body by saying "has Davina settled down now?"

KLaus looked up and caught her looking at him in the reflection and said softly "I don't know what is going on that stupid witch's mind".

Hayley asked him "and what about the harvest".

He said "Marcel is being an idiot too".

And then he looked straight into her eyes in the reflection and said "you know you cannot go to casket girl event right?"

Hayley stood there looking at her and his reflection in the mirror and put her hand unconsciously on her stomach which was showing in this tight dress.

When she nodded Klaus turned and went to the bathroom to change his clothes.

When he came back she said to him "help me out of this now".

Klaus said to her "did you tell Davina about Agnes?" while unbuttoning her dress.

She said "you heard me telling Rebekah?!"

Klaus said "hmm".

Hayley said to him as she felt his hand slide down on her dress "Davina said to me 'you are Klaus's wife' when we first met".

She felt her fingers stop moving just for second and noticed a change in his facial expressions. He said "someone must have told her".

Hayley said "may be but she said that she had a vision".

Klaus said "I don't believe in that".

Hayley smiled and said "I don't either but she did draw Celeste from her image right".

Klaus said "hmm. Even if someone had not told her she must have assumed that you are I are married as we are having this child together. There, done". He stepped back and controlled his fluttering heart at the sight of her naked back and then turned away and walked to the other side of the bed and laid down.

Hayley looked at him for a while and then went to change her clothes.

When she came back he had gone to sleep. She laid down next to him and tried to sleep but she could. After tossing and turning for a long time she felt his arm go around her pulling her towards him. She smiled and held his arm and went to sleep too.

Klaus cursed himself as he heard her heartbeat getting steady for doing this but he couldn't take it anymore; this tossing and turning was starting to annoy him. His hand was itching to touch her stomach in which he knew their baby lay.

When next morning Hayley woke up, he was asleep. His arm was still around her waist and during the night sometime she had turned towards him and now she laid there silently looking at his peaceful face. She ran her fingers ideally from his hair and felt a flutter in her heart. She wondered _'what is happening to me? Am i falling for him ?'_

As the question came in her mind, she realized that she was. She removed her hand from her hair wondering '_O god what have I gotten myself into. He does not love me. This is a marriage out of love. I don't have my memory. He is having an affair with Cami and something is going on with Sophie. What am I going to do?'_ She thought in frustration.

She startled when there was a crash. Klaus woke up startled by the crash too and then their room door banged open. Hayley felt his arm being retracted from her waist and she instinctively pulled the duvet up even thought there was nothing to hide. The move didnt go unnoticed by Klaus. He sat up and said "Rebekah! manners!"

Rebekah said through clenched teeth "she is gone".

Klaus asked her "who is gone?" At the same time he felt her shift next to him.

Rebekah screamed "Davina. Bloody Davina. Marcel took her"

Klaus was out of bed in a second and said "what?!" and then went to the bathroom and was out in a second in changed clothes. He left the room followed by Rebekah leaving Hayley bewildered.

Hayley sat in the bed reeling with the realization she just had and the news of Davina's disappearance.

She got up, changed her clothes and by the time she came down Klaus was saying to Rebekah "you go check the docks and I will look somewhere else".

Klaus was looking out into the river getting wet with this nonstop rain thinking about what should he do to ensure that the harvest is completed. It was not just for Sophie's demand any more. It was about New Orleans; the town that he and Elijah had built when he got a call from Rebekah. He asked her "have you found them?"

Rebekah said "yes and I am trying to persuade them to come back. Give me some time" and cut them off.

Hayley spend the day home thinking about the consequences of Davina running away. She recalled Sophie's words about bringing the death of New Orleans as she saw the rain pouring down and then the earth starting shaking again. She sat on the sofa when she saw his easel fell down. She went to pick it up and then someone whooshed her to one side as she screamed. She looked around in bewilderment and saw herself in Klaus's arm and a chandelier falling on the ground at the same spot she was standing a minute ago.

Klaus asked her angrily "didnt anyone tell you what to do when an earthquake happens or you have conveniently forgotten that too?"

Hayley opened her mouth to say something but something fell with a crash and she instinctively buried her head in his chest. Klaus felt her hand hold the front of his shirt and her head resting on his chest and his stomach muscles tightening. He looked at her head and as he saw the paintings on the wall falling, he whooshed her out of the room too. As soon as they were out the earthquake stopped but the rain was still poring and they were soaking wet now.

She said to him still clutching his shirt's front "this has to stop. Have you located her?"

Klaus distracted himself from the hold on his chest and said "yes Rebekah has found her, she is trying to persuade her".

Elijah entered the compound wet too and said "Niklaus, Rebekah…" and stopped as he saw them standing in the rain. He stared at them for a second as they separated from each other and said "Rebekah called, Davina has agreed to complete the harvest".

Hayley asked him in shock "what?"

Klaus said with a smile "wonderful. So what are we waiting for?"

Elijah said looking at Hayley in her wet dress "well I came to change my clothes and then head to the cemetery. Marcel will bring her there".

Hayley looked down at her clothes and nodded. She went to her room too and was drying her hair with a towel when Klaus came in. He brushed past her and went to the walking closet. He came out in a minute in changed clothes and said "the fourth stage has started".

Hayley put the jacket on and asked "the fire?!"

Klaus said "yes" and then added "lets go".

Thirty minutes later they stood in the cemetery under the umbrellas waiting for Marcel to come with Davina and then to their shock the they cemetery pathway catching fire. Hayley didnt know how but she held his hand. She felt the squeeze on her hand and realized what she had done. He said to her "he will come".

He looked up and saw Elijah looking at both of them. And then they all saw Marcel walk in with Davina. Hayley and Rebekah looked away as Sophie slit Davina's throat. Klaus and Elijah looked hopelessly as Sophie cried when none of the harvest girls came back. Hayley felt Klaus shift and followed her gaze and saw that he was looking at Marcel. He let go of her hand and followed Marcel in the rain as he whooshed away from the cemetery.

She looked at Klaus as he entered the room. She asked him "how is Marcel?"

Klaus didnt say anything for a moment and then said "he will be okay".

Hayley looked at him curiously and said "and you?"

Klaus didnt answer and went to the bathroom.

When he came back after changing his clothes, he went straight to the bed. She asked him "why didn't it work Klaus?"

Klaus said with irritation "because it was a stupid ritual. I doubt that it would have worked".

Hayley said in a surprised tone "then why were you insistent of it to be completed?"

Klaus asked her with frustration "did you want her to burn New Orleans down?"

She said "then where did all those powers go?"

Klaus thought for a moment and said "I don't know. Rebekah was asking me the same thing just right now. I hope into the the oblivious".

He felt so exhausted emotionally after what they had been through that he closed his eyes and then snap them open when he felt her slip her hand in his. He looked at her in surprise but she had her eyes closed and he realized that she was drifting off to sleep. He turned towards her and thinking _'whether Sophie will help him in finding out who had done the memory loss on her now that the harvest has not completed successfully'._

He was sure of one thing before going to sleep that he will make Sophie find out who did that.

Next morning when he woke up, she was not next to him. He laid there thinking about Marcel and Davina and then got up and after changing his clothes he came down. Hayley was sitting in the parlor drinking her coffee. She looked up and smiled. Klaus felt something different in her smile but ignored it. He said "I am going to see how Marcel is doing".

She nodded and then they both heard a crash. They walked out of parlor and saw Marcel drunk in the courtyard. He looked at Klaus and raised his bottle saying "congrats your harvest is completed. You have taken my only one friend now".

Hayley looked at Klaus wondering how he felt about that but his face was emotionless. Klaus was about to say something when Diego entered the compound and said "someone killed a couple of vampires and by the looks of it, it looks like some sort of a ritual".

Marel and Klaus exchanged a look and then they followed Diego leaving Hayely standing there.

When he came back, she was sitting on the bed. She stood up at once and asked him "what happened?"

Klaus said "some one killed some vampires but the method of killing is something very familiar. But that is not possible because I personally took care of that witch in 1919".

and then added "get ready. Father Kieran is having his church reopen and Cami had asked me to come to show support to the community".

Hayley felt a twinge in her heart at the mention of Cami but he was already gone to freshen himself.

Church opening went without any incidence. She was sitting in-between Klaus and Elijah and Marcel was sitting with Klaus. She gathered from the little exchange of words between them that he was still annoyed with Klaus.

When they got home, Hayley went to her room when she heard Klaus say to Marcel "here, I give you your friend back".

She walked out and saw Marcel hugging a man saying "Thierry good to see you man".

Hayley remembered what Klaus had told her about THiery and Katie and wondered '_why had Klaus taken him out from the garden?'_ and then she went downstairs to eat something from the kitchen.

Hayley was walking towards her room when she heard Rebekah saying "when?"

Marcel said "today at the opening ceremony of Saint Ann's church. I don't know how she is back but she is back".

Rebekah said "we have to make sure that she does not meet Nik and tell him everything".

Hayley wondered what is going on but then there was quite so she went to her room.

Klaus entered the compound and stopped when he heard her say in a loud voice "stop it Elijah right now. I am tired. I am not even sure now that I want it back. I am so confused. I have new memories and I am thinking of living with them now"

He stood there as he heard Elijah say "Hayley you cannot give up. Your past will always be there, you just need to remember it"

Hayley said "I know Elijah but what is the point. The little I know tells me that I had no family, no one to care about me unlike the life I have now. I have you, Klaus and Rebekah now. I have a family now. Klaus has been incredible with me. I don't care if I remember how I got pregnant or our marriage for that matter. I don't know what happened between him and me before I lost my memory but ever since that he had been nothing but nice to me. I didnt know anything. He could have done anything but he didnt. He protected me. He even started giving me vervain so that I cannot be compelled. Can you imagine what would have happened if some one had compelled me int hat stage? The bottom line is that we are married, he cares about me and I love him".

Klaus was so shocked to hear those words that he didnt know what to do and then he heard Elijah say "love him?!"

Hayley was quiet for a moment and then said "yes, why are you so surprised?"

Elijah said "Hayley you cannot give up on your past …"

Hayley said with frustration "I shouldn't but I can. I have tried everything. Klaus had helped me all possible ways but I am not getting it back so why hang on to the past and dwell on it which it seems was not even colorful".

Klaus stood there listening to his response but nothing came. He was about to turn when he saw her marching out of the room.

She didnt notice him as her head was bend. He saw her climbing the stair and go to their room.

Klaus was painting in the studio thinking of what she had said to Elijah. He wondered _'should he let her forget her past?'_ but a voice said _'no. She has a right to know her past'_.

And then he thought of what she had said to Elijah about her loving him. He tried to convince himself that she said that for Elijah's benefit but something was nagging him. He had noticed the way she had been looking at him recently, holding his hand in the middle of night, let him hold her without protest, showing jealousy about Cami and sophie. The knowledge that she had fallen for him made resolve about helping her made more strong and he decided that he needs to do something drastic for her memory to return. Klaus turned around as he heard the sound. Klaus looked at her and asked her "where are you going?"

Hayley looked at him wondering about what she had said to Elijah and then she felt her heart feel lightest ever in the past couple of months as she realized that she had in-fact fallen in love with him.

She said sounding casual while running her fingers through her hair "to the plantation house. I have thrown a party for them. It is full moon and today I will get to meet my pack for the first time. It is still early in the evening but I want to go ahead of time to make sure things are okay there".

Klaus stood there for a moment and then said "how did you invite them?"

Hayley said "I went to the address you gave me and met a woman there. Her name is Eve. She is apparently not cursed because she had not triggered her gene yet. I told her that I belonged to the pack and showed her the birthmark. I told her about the party. She assured me that the wolves will know where to go".

She suddenly realized that his eyes were fixed on her face. She asked "what? Do i have something on my…"

She walked to the mirror and checked her face and said "I don't…" She turned around and bumped into him.

Klaus kept staring at her as she checked her face in the mirror and then after a thought he moved towards her and stood behind her so when she turned she bumped into him.

She looked into his eyes and got confused with what she saw in them. She said "Klaus?!"

Klaus felt suddenly wired and shook his head and stepped back. He looked away from her and said "you will be back my morning then?!"

Hayley was so confused at what just happened that she didn't say anything. Klaus turned away from her and went to his studio. He picked up a brush and started to paint knowing fully well that she was looking at him.

He was looking at the painting when she said "this is beautiful"

He looked at her for a second and then focused his attention to the painting and said "I love to paint because to me painting is a metaphor for control. Everything is my choice, from the paint to the canvas".

Hayley stepped closer and said "Klaus I…"

Klaus put the paint brush down and turned around and saw something in her eyes and couldn't help it and walked to her and said softly "Hayley, you want to stay?"

When she didnt answer at once he stepped back in frustration and was turning away when she held her arm.

Klaus turned back again and looked into her eyes and said "so going or staying"

Hayley at once said "you said you like to be in control".

Klaus was so taken back by that reply reminding him of that night. He searched her face to see if she remembered any thing but there was nothing other then the passion in her eyes and them staring at his lips. His gaze suddenly fell on her lips and every feeling went out of his mind and they stared at each others lips and then they started kissing each other passionately. Klaus could feel her hands on his cheek and his hand on her cheek and then he saw it; the flood of memories flowing through her mind.

Hayley didnt break the contact as the memories kept on flowing her; meeting him in tyler's home, their unfriendly banters, her dislike towards him, her getting his hybrids killed, him protecting her from Katherine, their night together, the conversation in the crypt, him leaving the crypt in anger, Elijah brining her to the plantation home ending with Elijah saying _'I promise you, I will alway protect you'_. She gasped and stepped back breaking the contact with his body. She had her hand sstill in air as if she was still cupping his face even though they were not and Klaus had his hands still in the air as if he was still cupping her face even though he was not. He looked into her face with sinking heart as he realized that her memory was back. He could see shock on her face. He stepped back, dropped his hand and said emotionlessly "Hayley, moon is about to reach its apex".

She startled and looked at him without saying anything. He said again in the same tone "you have invited your pack at the plantation house. The moon is about to reach its apex".

And then giving her one last look he left his room.

Hayley stood there thinking about what had just happened. She remembered everything. She had regained her memory back. And then she saw white moonlight coming in her room. She looked around and realized that he had gone and the moon was shining in the sky. She didnt know what to do but then she with determination along with sinking heart she left the compound for the plantation house.


	13. Chapter 13 All hell breaks loose

**_A/N: to the guests, thank you for the wonderful reviews. Yes Hayley has intact fallen for him but she is in a mix as someone pointed out. Hayley without memories love him but the Hayley who slept with him does not like him. How will she deal with her feelings. Read to find out. I hope you like where I am taking the story. _**

**_Synopsis: Consequences of hayley's memory coming back come to surface. Elijah had to take a tough decision for his family. Klaus faces some demons from his past._**

* * *

><p>Hayley was looking at the moon while men and women were walking around her chatting happily and dancing around. She didnt realize that Rebekah was standing next to her. She turned towards her and realized that her eyes were blurry. Rebekah asked her "what happened?"<p>

Hayley stared at her for a second and then said "nothing, why are you asking me and what are you doing there?"

Rebekah said "how rude?! you invited me, remember. I knew you will throw a party so I came".

Hayley smiled now and said "oh yeah, now I remember".

She was about to turn when Rebekah said "what is wrong Hayley? Did you have a fight with Nik?"

Hayley looked at her and then shook her head and said "go and enjoy the party. I am fine. I am just glad to see them all".

Rebekah said "you don't seem fine. You are crying and …"

She stopped as someone interrupted her by saying "can i have a dance with you".

Hayley smiled at Rebekah and said "this is Oliver. Go and have fun".

She turned around and went inside the house. Even though her memory was back, she still have a lot of memories of this house. She went upstairs and went to their old room and stood at the door as she relived all of hers and Klaus's fights and their moments. The kiss she shared with him. Everything looked as if it was dream yet real. She could still feel his lips on her lips. She touched them and felt like crying and then let her tears falls. She had fallen for a man whom she didnt get along with and never had imagined that she would get along with. She remembered the hatred and hurt she had felt with which he and said "kill her and the baby". She questioned herself "how can she fall for someone like him?"

She startled when she heard a voice "hello".

She looked around and saw a handsome man standing at the door. She asked him "who are you?" wiping her tears hastily.

he said "Jackson. If I had known that you would be crying after meeting your family for the first time, I would have not accepted the invitation"

Hayley laughed and said "No it is fine. So you are a crescent too!"

Jackson nodded and said "I am more than that Andrea Labanoir".

Hayley asked him in confusion "Andrea Labanoir?!"

Jackson said "that is your real name. You are the daughter of the chief of our pack. You can say that your family was a royal. My family and your family were from same pack but different families. There was a in feud between the pack so my family and your family which is the royal family in the pack decided to resolve the issue by betrothed us with each other".

Hayley who was listening to everything intently suddenly was thrown off balance. She said "Betrothed as in engaged to be married?!"

Jackson smiled and nodded. Hayley sighed and before she could stop herself she said "I don't know what to tell you but I am married".

At the same time she showed him her ring and then she realized to her shock that the marriage was fake. She had never married Klaus. Realizing that made her heart drop several inches. Her eyes got blurry but she shook her head and said "I am sorry Jackson".

Jackson said in a disappointing tone "I have been looking for you, waiting for you for so long. I have been wondering what that girl would be like and now that I see how beautiful you are, you tell me that you are married. Figures".

He then said "thank you for arranging this party for us and whatever you are doing with that witch to help with the curse".

Hayley who was still reeling with the realization that she and Klaus were not married said in shock "what witch?"

Jackson said with confusion "Sabine".

Hayley said in confusion "I didnt ask any witch for anything Jackson".  
>She left the room and went downstairs. As she approached the main door it closed with a bang. She tried to open it but couldn't open it.<p>

Jackson had realized by now that something was wrong. He picked up a chair and banged on the window The chair broke but the window didnt budge. And then to both of their shock, a fire erupted".

Hayley took out her cell and on impulse dialed Klaus's number. She heard one bell and then it hit her that she had called him. She cut it off as the anger at him went through her mind. She dialed Elijah's number.

* * *

><p>Elijah looked at Sabine and said "I should have guessed before".<p>

Sabine smirked and said "how could you have guessed Elijah? I have been one step ahead of you since the beginning".

Elijah asked her "why are you doing this Celeste? I thought you wanted to be in peace".

Sabine said with contempt "I wanted to be in peace but your brother made sure that I am not. HE got me killed Elijah and you stood by him. You stood by him. You who claimed to love me. Your always and forever took my life away. I knew your brother too well so I had already planned in case something like that happened. When you buried my body, I had already moved into a new body".

She stepped closer and said "I loved you so much".

She leaned in and kissed Elijah who returned her kiss. As Sabine stepped back with a smirk on her face Elijah started to feel dizzy and he fell down. She bend over him and said "I am going to teach you a lesson. I am going to give you a head start for old time sakes. I have your brother on side, your sister is being bitten by werewolves and your precious sister in law is trapped in a house on fire. Who would you choose Elijah?"

Elijah looked at Sabine and said "No Celeste…" and then he lost consciousness.

He opened his eyes as he heart his cell ringing. He picked it up and heart Hayley's panicked voice "Elijah I am trapped in the plantation house. It is on fire".

Elijah was on his feet and was heading towards the house in his vamp speed. He didnt think twice and went into the house and dragged Hayley out. He asked her "where is Rebekah?"

She said while coughing "she was with Oliver. The baby?!"

Elijah's vampire ear heard the baby's heartbeat and said "the baby is fine. I need to find Niklaus and Rebekah".

Hayley said while coughing "Elijah my friend is in there".

Elijah looked at her for a second and then whooshed inside and was back with Jackson on his shoulder unconscious. Hayley asked him helping Jackson off his shoulder "what happened to Klaus and Rebekah?"

Elijah said "they are missing too. Celeste Dubois is back and she had kidnapped them. She gave me a choice and I chose to save you".

Hayley asked in whisper "why?"

Elijah didnt say anything but just kept on staring at her. She broke the contact and said "how did Celeste Dubois came back?"

Elijah said "she has always been back. She has been in Sabine's body".

Hayley gasped but Elijah didn't notice as he was just looking around and then said "Hayley you go home. I have to find Rebekah".

He then whooshed to one direction from which he would sense her. He took around where some wolves were lying injured and some dead. He picked up Rebekah's jacket from the ground and looked up as he heard Sabine "so you chose an outside over your family. So much for always and forever. Now you will have to live with the consequences".

Elijah looked at the witches standing next to her and said "I know you. You are the witch who was Rebekah's friend but you are dead".

She smiled and said "incase you don't remember, you made that possible by completing the harvest. Now your siblings will know what it feels like to be avenged for the deaths they caused".

Before Elijah could do anything she waved her hand and threw him against some tree and walked away.

Elijah got up and saw that they were gone. He went to the cemetery and saw a couple of people standing in the group. HE walked to them and saw a young girl standing in the middle. He said to them in general in an authoritative voice "my brother and sister have disappeared and it will be good for you if you tell me where they are or I can start killing right now".

The young girl standing amongst the group walked to him and said "there is no need to be aggressive. I have a message for you". She raised her hand and said "this is from Celeste. She said 'solve the puzzle and you will find them'"

Elijah said to her "you are Monique Deveraux". The girl smiled and nodded and then turned away and walked away from him.

Hayley was pacing the room in agitation thinking about Klaus. The anger at him was being replaced by worry for him. She didnt know what to do. She felt like killing him with her own hands for what he had pulled with her but her feelings for him were taking over her emotions and making her worry about him. She stopped pacing as she heard Elijah "Hayley come down".

As she walked into the room, she saw him take off his shirt. She looked at his naked torso and all she could see was black ink on it. She moved forwards and realized they were scribbles. She asked him "what is going on?"

Marcel entered the room and said "what is going on?"

Elijah said "someone has taken over Rebekah and Niklaus. Can you make out what is this?"

Marcel looked at the scribbles on his torso and said "they are names. I recognize some of the names".

and then he said "I know what is going on. This is an old witch business. You solve the puzzle of the name, each time you solve the puzzle revolving around the name, it will disappear leading you to the next clue".

Elijah looked at Hayley and said "I am guessing these are names of the people whose body Celeste has used to jump in the past 300 years".

He looked at a name and said "I know this name" and then looked at Elijah and said "she used to work in the hospital as a nurse in 1919. She died of pneumonia"

As Marcel said that the names started to disappear from Elijah's body. Elijah looked at Marcel and realized that he was hiding something. He walked to him and said "spit it out Marcel. My brother and sister are in trouble".

Marcel said after some hesitation "Klaus was not letting me and Rebekah get together so we brought in your father to New Orleans in 1919 using a witch name Genevieve. She used to work in the same hospital. We changed our mind later but it was too late and the witch was blackmailing us so Rebekah…"

Elijah looked at Hayley who was looking at Marcel in shock. She said "you and Rebekah tried to get klaus killed by his father".

Marcel said "Rebekah had nothing to do with it. I did all of it"

Elijah saw anger on her face but there was something else too. Elijah turned to Marcel and grabbed him by his neck and said "you brought that on to us. We ran from New Orleans because of you. I will not let my sister suffer from your mistakes".

Marcel said "then you better find Genevieve before she tells Klaus waht happened and I know where she will be".

He gave him the address and said "I never meant klaus to die".

Hayley said in an angry tone "sure you didnt!"

Elijah left the room with Marcel.

Hayley sat there for a minute thinking about Klaus and Rebekah and then she called Elijah and asked him "is there a Deveraux name on your list?"

Elijah said "yes there is. Emily Deveraux".

Hayley said "have you found out anything where are they?"

Elijah said "not yet but I will" and put the cell down.

Hayley got up and left the compound.

* * *

><p>Elijah carried Klaus in his room and laid him on his bed and then called Hayley but there was no reply so he called Cami and said "Can you come over?"<p>

He stood there looking at Klaus wondering what he must be going through. He had seen the anguish on his face not less than thirty minutes ago. Elijah shuddered to think what would have happened if he had not reached there on time. He wondered _'would Klaus have killed Rebekah or …"_

He looked around as he sensed Cami. He walked to her and said "I know you are angry with Niklaus. He told me that he had been compelling you but right now we need you".

Cami looked at Klaus lying on the bed with a big wound in his chest and said "what is wrong with him?"

Elijah said "I stabbed him".

Cami asked him "why?"

Elijah didnt answer and rolled his sleeves and said "you might want to look away. He then dived in his chest and took out the knife that Klaus was going to use on Rebekah.

Cami gasped and looked away.

He then turned to Cami and said "can you stay with him? He will need blood. I have to go and take care of something really important".

As he was moving away Klaus said "Elijah?!"

As Elijah moved closer to him, he whispered "you will pay for this".

Elijah looked up and then left the room.

Cami stood there looking at him and then went to sit on her seat. She was reading the book when heard him say "Hayley".

Cami felt a twinge in her heart. She stayed there but then he said it again and got up. She got up from his seat and went to him and held him as his legs could hold the weight of her body and put him back on the bed.

Klaus looked at Cami and said "what are you doing here? where is …"

Cami said "she is not here"

When Klaus looked at questioningly she said "you were saying her name while unconscious. I don't know where she is. Elijah said to keep you in bed and keep you hydrated. so take it".

Klaus looked at her wrist and bit it and then sucked on it and after a second said "I have to go".

Cami asked her "where?"

Klaus said "to kill my sister, she tried to kill me".

By the time Klaus was done telling her about what Genevieve had shown him in that hospital Cami felt sad for him. All her anger at him was replaced by sympathy for him. Klaus turned towards her and said "can you get me some blood bags so that I can drink from them".

As Cami left the room, Klaus whooshed out with the white oak stake in his hand.

* * *

><p>Hayley looked at Celeste and said "Sabine, Celeste what ever your name is. I kidnapped you from outside that hospital so that you can make the potion that will make the curse that you put as Emily on my pack".<p>

Celeste said "it does not matter anymore. I will make it for you".

After an hour she said to Hayley "here it is".

hayley smiled and asked her "are you sure this will work?"

Celeste said "why would I lie to you?"

Hayley said aggressively "why would you put curse on these people?"

Celeste shifted a bit and said "I have gotten what I needed. I have caused a rift between Mikaelsons siblings. Elijah chose you over his blood siblings. They will always hate you for that".

Hayley said despicably "I cannot believe that he loved you. How can he love such a viscous person?"

Celeste said with anger "I was not always like that. You should thanks Klaus for that".

Hayley said angrily "don't blame him for what you have become. He didn't force you to chose this path".

Her gaze fell on Elijah who said "you are really loyal Hayley. Niklaus is lucky to have found you. Your pack is really lucky to have you. We are lucky to have you in our family". He leaned in and kissed her on her forehead and then turned to Sabine and said "you are mine".

He whooshed her out of there and took her to the cemetery. He said to her "Hayley is right. You are not the woman I fell in love with".

Sabine laughed and said "you are still standing by your brother Elijah protecting him. I wonder how long you will keep on doing that. How long you will look for his redemption because I have not seen it still after 300 years"

Elijah moved forwards and stabbed her. He stood there looking at Sabine's body and then he sensed something. He walked towards the crypt where he could sense her. He looked at Celeste standing up in her original body and said "The only way to trap you in your own body was this and I have done that. This is your last body jump as you have not arranged any more bodies to jump to".

He walked to her and ignoring her pleading he stabbed her again. He looked at her with sadness as she fell into his arms. He then walked out the cemetery and saw Rebekah standing there. He asked her "what are you doing here?"

Rebekah said "Elijah I couldn't run away. I have to explain my side to him".

Elijah said to Rebekah "Rebekah he will never understand".

They both turned towards his roar "what wouldn't I understand Elijah? that our little sister tried to get us killed?"

Rebekah said "Elijah he had the white oak stake in his hand".

Elijah said to Rebekah "go, I will stop him"

* * *

><p>Hayley and Jackson looked up at the moon as it disappeared behind the cloud and yelled with happiness as they didnt turn into wolves again. Jackson hugged Hayley and said "thank you for doing this for us".<p>

Hayley separated herself from him and said "I am so glad that the curse is broken. Now I have to go. I will contact you later".

She gave her happy pack one last look and went home wondering what has gone in her absence. When she reached home there was no one home. She went to her room and looking around at everything reminding her of everything that she had discovered not twenty four hours ago; the room she had shared with Klaus for the past few weeks, which had many memories. As she was lost in thought as to what will she do when she heard a commotion. She walked out and saw Marcel standing in front of Klaus with his vampires in the court yard. As Hayley saw Marcel said "I am here to fight with you. I am not going to run like a coward. I will take back what is rightfully mine".

She half expected Klaus to snap Marcel's neck but when he didnt she was surprised. As she saw Klaus just glared at Marcel and then turned and walked towards the stairs.

She startled when she saw Elijah punch Marcel in the jaw and say "you are banished from the quarter Marcel Gerald. I will let you live for my brother and sister sake. Take your filthy minions with you and leave".

Klaus had stopped at the top of stair case. He looked down at Elijah as Marcel left the compound with his vampires. He said "careful brother, you are starting to sound like me".

He stopped as he saw Hayley standing there and brushed her aside and went to his room. Hayley stood there for a moment and then followed him. She saw as he took out a box and sat there looking at something. She walked to him and saw that it was a wooden knight. She asked him "what happened?"

KLaus looked at her and then put the knight back in the box and said "nothing new. What are you doing here? I thought you would be gone by now".

Hayley said angrily "I should but I need to know why you did that. but first tell me what happened to Rebekah. Have you found out?"

Klaus looked at her and then laughed humorlessly and said "you know?!"

Hayley stared at his face and saw the anger and sorrow behind that laughter and said "yes, I know. Marcel told us".

Klaus got up and took the box to the walking closet. He came back and said "she is gone. I let her go. I freed her from my imprisonment".

He then added harshly "you are free too. You know now so what are you doing here?"

Hayley looked at him angrily and said "yes I know now. what the hell Klaus? Why would you do that to me?"

KLaus let her speak and when she was quiet he said "what should I have done? Let you walk around with not a clue of who you were. And secondly how could I resist the opportunity to show you how _repulsive_ I can be"

Hearing "repulsive" from his mouth reminded Hayley of what she had told him on their first meeting "mostly repulsive".

When she was quiet he continued "now that you remember everything, you can do what ever you want to do. Go where ever you want to go".

Hayley showed her hand with ring on it to him and snapped "and this drama that you have started with this marriage".

When he didn't answer she yelled "I cannot believe it that you would go to this extreme. I don't even want to look at you right now"

Klaus said "then what are you doing here?"

Hayley said angrily "I wish I could leave. Half my mind wants to leave this house".

Klaus said angrily "I will not stop you Hayley, I told you that as long as we are married you cannot go to your _family_. But now that you know we have never been married so you are free. You are free to go wherever you want to go"

Hayley stared at him for a while and then said adamantly "no, I will not go. I don't understand why you did that but now you have to live with it. Either you tell everyone what you did because I will not and if you cannot be a man about that then why should I leave this arrangement. After all I am carrying your child".

She turned around and left a stunned looking Klaus.

She went to the cemetery and asked a young girl "I want to meet Sophie".

A young girl walked towards her and said "my aunt died yesterday".

She looked at the girl in shock and said "what?! are you Monique Deveraux".

Monique smiled and said "yes".

She asked her "when did you come back and how did Sophie die?"

Monique ignored her first question and said "she stopped the harvest to be completed so the ancestors killed her".

Hayley looked at Monique and said "are you crazy? She was your aunt and she fought tooth and nail to get you back".

Monique said "yes but only when she saw that harvest would have worked. She didnt have belief and because of that she is gone".

Hayley nodded and walked out wondering who was it?

Hayley came back to the compound and went to her room. He was not in there. She went down to the parlor and saw Elijah sitting there. She asked Elijah "where is Klaus?"

She looked around as she heard his voice "worried about me love?"

Hayley stared at him trying to remember when was the last time he called her love. She chided herself for the flutters she was feeling at seeing his face and said in a forlorn voice "I remember something that might help us understand who made me lose my memory".


	14. Chapter 14 Memories

**_Synopsis: Elijah and klaus find out why the witches put a curse on hayley. _**

* * *

><p>Elijah looked at Hayley and Klaus and then said in a surprised tone "what do you mean you remember something?! <em>Is your memory back?"<em>

Hayley looked at Klaus and caught him looking at her and said "yes Elijah, I have. And to be honest the credit goes to Klaus".

KLaus smiled shaking his head slightly wondering if Elijah had caught on to the sarcasm in her voice or not and said "I think we can say that both of us" and went to sit on the sofa and said "what did you remember love?"

Hayley said with annoyance "when I was in the cemetery before they told you that I was expecting a _devil's_ spawn I heard a witch talking to someone about a baby. At first I didn't know who they were talking about but then I realized that they were talking about my baby. They said something about this baby being a hybrid baby and that it can bring about the death of all witches…" she stopped and looked at Klaus who had leaned forward.

Klaus felt his heart drop several inches. He gained his composure and said "hmm I get fonder of this child already. Please continue".

Hayley looked at him angrily and said "well anyway. One of the witch said that the child should be killed right then but the others didnt agree. They said that the child will have loads of power because of who his parents and grandmother is so they wanted this child to be born first and …" she stopped as she saw Klaus stood up and walked to her and said "Hayley, child to be born first and then what?!"

Hayley said while keeping an eye contact with him "and then kill him or her".

She saw the shock and anger on his face. She felt relief and warmth wash over her as she saw that reaction.

Klaus said angrily "who was it?"

Hayley said with frustration "I don't know. I remember that I was so scared that I tried to look who it was but then I felt myself falling down and the last thing I heard was 'she heard everything'".

KLaus turned around angrily and said "I will kill all those witches".

He looked at Elijah who was still in shock with the latest development. Elijah said "Hayley, do you remember anything that can tell you who it was".

Hayley said "I don't know but earlier when Sophie was trying to persuade me from leaving it was her, Agnes and Sabi…ne" She stopped as she looked at Elijah and the realization dawned onto her and she said "do you think it can be Sabine?"

Klaus said "why would Sabine want to make her lose her memory?"

Elijah rubbed the back of his neck and said "A lot happened when Genevieve had you. Celeste was possessing Sabine. She tried to kill Hayley. Hayley managed to break the curse on her pack. I managed to kill Celeste for good".

Klaus who was listening to everything with open mouth said "Celeste… tried to kill Hayley but Celeste is dead" at the same time when Hayley said to Elijah "you killed Sabine!"

Hayley could feel his eyes on her but she chose to ignore it. She kept on staring at Elijah who said "it is possible that Celeste was behind all of that. She was really vengeful towards Niklaus for killing her".

KLaus said "to be fair I didn't kill her. I led the witch hunters believe that all the killings that were happening was her coven's doing".

Hayley snapped at him by saying "nothing to be so proud of" earning an approval from Elijah.

Klaus smirked at her and said "so you managed to break the curse on your pack. Good for you. Now your memory is back so you can connect with them".

Hayley at once understood what he was trying to do so she said "yes, I would love to connect with them. That is why I want to go live in bayou for a couple of days. They are human now and I want to get to know them".

Klaus shook his head at her sweet voice and said "sure love. Any thing you want".

Elijah said "what?!"

Hayley looked at Elijah and said "you don't think it is a good idea!"

Elijah said "I …"

Hayley walked to Klaus and said sweetly "you don't have an issue right?"

Klaus looked into her eyes knowing well what she was trying to do and said "no. We are married, not tied to each other 24/7. You can go spend some time with your pack".

Hayley felt a combination of angry and disappointment at those words. She steered her eyes away from him and looked at Elijah who said "you mean to tell me that you are still married?"

Both Hayley and Klaus looked at ELijah's expressions with amusement and then Hayley said "sure, why would you think otherwise?"

Elijah said "but, you have gotten your memory back!"

Hayley said in a confused tone "what has that got to do with our marriage?"

Klaus smiled at the way she was lying so confidently. He said "love, what my brother is trying to say is that I lied to you about this marriage".

Hayley controlled the urge to kick him hard and asked Elijah "really! would you think that _low_ of your brother?"

Klaus controlled the urge to look at her expressions but he knew that she was taunting at him. He said "of course he does love. Not something new. Any way when are you leaving?"

Hayley said "as soon as I can but I need to figure out who tried to erase my memory".

KLaus said "leave that to me. You can go and enjoy your pack".

and then he left the room.

As he left Elijah walked to her and said "Hayley what are you doing?"

Hayley took a sigh and said "what Elijah?!"

Elijah said "you are telling me that you really married my brother?"

Hayley felt like telling him the truth. Her heart was so heavy with keeping that secret but the tone he was using suddenly annoyed her and she said "yes Elijah. I really married your brother and fell in love with him too. What can you say?! I have a thing for sadistic people".

She then said "can we talk about something more important"

They both turned towards the door as Klaus said while leaning against the door "yes lets please. I know discussing me can be really entertaining but what I am interesting right now is that Sabine is dead, Agnes is dead, Sophie is dead so who else know about that prophecy and who is still after my child".

Hayley snapped at him "our child".

Klaus ignored that and said "do you see Davina's hand in that?"

Elijah shook his head clearing it from Hayley's dialogues and said "no Davina was under Marcel's protection at that time. I don't see how can she be involved".

Hayley looked at Klaus who seemed to lost in his thoughts. He then said "any way, your memory is back. Some of the witches who could have done that have died. We just have to keep eyes on the remaining. I don't think any one else is left".

Hayley said "I met Monique today. She is a crazy bitch".

Klaus laughed at that and said "really! _Sophie Deveraux niece a bitch?!_"

Hayley said "you should have seen her the way she was talking about her aunt".

Hayley turned towards Elijah and asked "where is Rebekah?"

She saw Klaus halt from the corner of her eye but didnt look at him. Elijah said after some quiet "she left. She wanted to leave so Niklaus let her go".

Hayley turned around to see Klaus but he was not standing there. She turned back and asked Elijah "are _you_ okay?"

Elijah said "yes".

Hayley turned around and left. She went upstairs in their room. Klaus was painting. She asked him "what are you trying to control _now?_"

He didnt look at her and said "you need to remember who else was there in that crypt".

She walked to him and turned him towards her angrily and said "you can at least apologize to me for what you have done!"

Klaus smirked and said coldly "I don't apologize love and I have not done anything to you. I _could have_ but I didnt. We have been _married_ for three months but I never forced you to be my wife. In fact I was the one who said that we will not have relationship until this baby is born. I asked you to kiss me once and then nothing so I don't have anything to apologize".

He turned away from her and started to paint again. Hayley stared at his back and said "you are despicable".

Klaus said without looking at her "I know".

He looked around after a couple of seconds but she was not there. He took a deep breath, stepped back and looked at the painting and then put the brushes down. He turned around and went to his room and stopped when he saw her sleeping on the bed.

He stood there wondering _'what should he do'_ and then after changing his clothes he got in the bed next to her.

As he was lost in his thoughts Hayley said "I will leave tomorrow. I will stay there for a couple of weeks, to get to know them".

Klaus said "okay" and went to sleep.

Next morning he left the compound before she even got up. She got up and after changing her clothes, she packed up a few things and left the compound after saying farewell to Elijah. She was a bit disappointed that she didnt get to meet Klaus but then she shrugged his image out of her mind.

When Klaus came back she was gone. For the next couple of weeks Klaus lost himself in his paintings and to Eljiah's deep annoyance, he had started spending too much time with Genevieve. One day Elijah walked onto them and stopped as he saw Genevieve sitting on the sofa in her sheer transparent nightie and Klaus standing in front of his easel painting. He said to Genevieve in a cold voice "I think you should leave".

Genevieve said "don't be a snob".

Elijah said "if you have to spend time here, at least wear full clothes".

Genevieve said "if you must know, I was not wearing nothing a couple of minutes ago".

Elijah's eyes went to Klaus who was looking at him with smirk.

Elijah moved aside and gestured Genevieve to leave. She walked to Klaus and kissed him on his mouth and left. As she left Elijah turned to Klaus and said "are you out of you mind?"

Klaus said "not yet. But you want to elaborate why would you think that?"

Elijah said angrily "Hayley! Niklaus. You are married to her. Have you forgotten?"

Klaus didn't answer at once and then said "yes we are but who said that you cannot have something on the side while being married to someone?"

Elijah whooshed to him and grabbed him by his neck and hissed "Niklaus you cannot do that to her".

Klaus pushed Elijah away from him and said while wiping his hands "I don't think she would care brother".

Elijah said with frustration "Niklaus, she loves you" making Klaus look at him.

Klaus said "she should have known better to fall for me!" and left the room.

Elijah stood there silently and then left the compound too.

He went to the bayou and stood there looking at Hayley who was laughing at something Jackson had said.

Hayley looked at Jackson and laughed and suddenly felt a flutter in her stomach. She suddenly said "Klaus feel that…" and then stopped as Jackson looked at her with weird expressions.

He said "You miss him?!"

Hayley smiled and put her hand on her stomach and said "the baby kicked".

Jackson put his hand on her stomach and felt the kick and smiled.

Hayley looked into the fire and then at her ring and wondered what he must be doing. She wondered why she thinks about him. Why she misses him. He had done such a bad thing with her. She remembered his words the evening before she came to the bayou. She had realized that he was right about somethings but then she thought angrily that he didn't even come to check on her and shook him out of her mind. She startled when she realized that Jackson was asking her something.

Elijah entered his room and saw him painting and said "enough with this painting Niklaus. Rebekah and Hayley have been gone for one month. You need to do something other than spending time with Genevieve the very witch who drove our sister away from us and this painting".

Klaus asked him "what do you want me to do?"

Elijah said "If you wouldn't do anything then I am taking over. I am going to make a peace treaty among the factions and you will sign on it".

He left the room and Klaus resumed the painting the moon on the canvas.

Later that evening Elijah came in and showed him the paper and said "sign here".

Klaus looked at the paper and said "so Hayley is representing wolves. Good idea brother"

Elijah took a sigh and said "It was not my idea. I wanted to keep her out but she barged in and demanded a seat at the table".

Klaus said with a smile "you didn't invite her?! I would have love to see her barging into your meeting" He added sarcastically "why didnt you call me to see _my wife_ in action?!"

Elijah said "I didn't want her to be involved in the middle of the war that I see brewing in the horizon and I was not having a show that I would have called you to".

Klaus said "well done brother. Now lets see how long it lasts".

Elijah said "I am throwing a party to bring all factions together".

Klaus said "wonderful. We do need a party to liven up this place".

Elijah asked him "have you talked to Hayley yet?"

Klaus turned towards his canvas and said "If you had tried it brother, you would have known that being married does not mean that we need to know about each others whereabouts all the time. I know that she is in the bayou and she knows that I am in the compound"

ELijah said bitterly "sleeping with Genevieve. Does she know that too?"

Klaus looked at Elijah with a smirk and said "she does not need to just like I don't need to know what she is doing in the bayou".

Elijah snapped at him "one month Niklaus. one month. Tell me, have you really married her or not".

Klaus said angrily "enough with that Elijah" and put the brush down and left the room angrily.

Later that evening Klaus and Elijah were standing on the stair case. Klaus raised his glass of champagne and said "to a boring party".

He then looked towards the entrance when he saw Hayley walking in with Jackson and Oliver.

Hayley looked around the compound where she had spend one month before leaving. She then realized that she was looking for him. She startled when she heard Elijah say "welcome back Hayley".

Hayley smiled and said "nice party Elijah. Why didnt we have any parties when I was living here?"

She turned towards Klaus who had come out of blue and said "Elijah thought that this party could be the only way to bring you back to the compound. right Elijah?"

Hayley looked at him ignoring the flutters in her heart and then her heart fell down several inches as she saw a red hair girl walk up to Klaus and said "thank you for opening your house to our community".

Klaus felt Elijah shift next to him and said with a smile "Genevieve anything for the peace in the community". He turned towards Hayley at once and was taken by surprise at the narrow look of her eyes and said "Genevieve meet Hayley Marshal".

Elijah looked at him angrily but before he could say anything Hayley had stretched her hand to grab Genevieve. Genevieve gaze fell on her ring and she said "what a beautiful ring?!"

Hayley said with a thin smile on her lips "yes Klaus has a good taste".

Klaus smiled at her reply but didn't say anything.

Genevieve was taken aback by that answer. She said "klaus gave it to you but…"

Hayley said "yes, it is a tradition for the _husband to give his wife a ring_".

Genevieve said "what?"

Hayley smiled and said "why don't you enjoy the party? I will go and help my pack to mingle. They seem to be at lost" earning her a look of approval from Elijah and an angry look from Klaus.

She walked away from them with a satisfied smile at seeing Genevieve's reaction.

She was talking to Jackson when she suddenly felt someone's eyes on her. She looked around and saw him standing at the other end of the room but his eyes were fixed on Genevieve. As she saw he leaned in and kissed her on her cheek and went upstairs. After a couple of seconds she saw Genevieve going upstairs too. Hayley felt a punch in her stomach. She turned away from her and tried to control the tears in her eyes when she saw Elijah's hand appear in front of her out of the thin air. She stopped her tears from falling and fixed a smile on her lips and held it and started swaying with him on the music. She asked him after a couple of minutes of silent dancing "Do you think that this peace treaty will work?"

Elijah said "why don't you ask what really is on your mind?"

She sighed and said "Elijah is there something going on between Genevieve and Klaus?"

Elijah said "Hayley, I don't know what is going on between you and Niklaus but you cannot trust Niklaus to be faithful to you if you are living in the bayou".

Hayley was so taken aback by that she accidentally stepped onto his shoes and asked "what do you mean?"

The music stopped. They stopped moving when another started.

Elijah opened his mouth to say something but they were interrupted by Jackson asking Hayley "can I have the next dance?"

Hayley said to Jackson "yes you can" while her mind was racing with what Elijah had said. She looked over Jackson's shoulder and saw that Klaus was nowhere to be seen and then at second glance she realized that Genevieve was no where to be found too.

She suddenly stopped dancing and said to Jackson "I will be back" and headed towards the staircase. She walked towards their room hoping against hope that she does not find Genevieve with Klaus. The door was closed so with some hesitation she opened it and entered and then stopped as she saw him standing in front of his easel working on a painting.

Klaus said without turning around "was the party so boring? It is sad that my brother is losing his touch".

When he didnt hear her say anything he turned around and saw her looking in one direction. He looked in that direction and saw Genevieve naked portrayal against the wall on the floor.

Seeing Genevieve's naked body on the canvas made an image of her in their bed with him. She looked at him and saw him looking at her too. She said in a cold voice "so this is how you decide to honor _our marriage_?"

Klaus said turning away from her "we are not married, love"

Hayley said controlling her fast beating heart "so have you told Elijah that yet?"

Klaus looked at her now and didnt say anything. He turned towards her and said "what do you want Hayley?"

Hayley walked to him and said "did you sleep with her?"

Klaus laughed and said "why Hayley? You _don't trust me while you live in bayou!"_

Hayley snapped "were you listening on to Elijah and me?"

Klaus said "my brother needs to be taught a lesson for turning _my wife_ against me".

Hayley asked him now feeling a little scared "what are you going to do?"

Klaus said with a smirk "you know what I will do. Didn't Rebekah tell you my preferred method of teaching my siblings".

Hayley suddenly held his arm and said "no Klaus. You will not".

Klaus looked at her hand and said "really! I didn't know you and Elijah were so close".

Hayley let his hand go and said "what?!"

Klaus said stepping close to her "you and Elijah!"

Hayley snapped at him by saying "he thinks I am _your wife_ you ass. Why would he and I be involved".

Klaus said without breaking eye contact "he _thinks that_. What about you Hayley? You know we are not married".

They were standing too close to each other, their eyes were locked. A vivid image of him kissing her on the same spot on the night her memory had come back flashed before her eyes and she felt her eyes blurring.

Klaus saw wetness in her eyes and cursed himself and said "Hayley!"

Hayley stepped back and said in a detached voice "did you find out who tried to make me lose my memory or _you were just shacking up with Genevieve_".

When Klaus didn't say anything she said "wonderful. Witches are trying to kill your child, incase you have forgotten. They are waiting for her to be born and you are just having fun of your life time".

She was about to turn away when he stopped her by holding her arm and said "her?!"

Hayley said prying his hand away "yes, I found out that it is a girl".

Klaus's eyes went to her stomach and after a month he tuned his ears to hear the heartbeat. Hayley saw the change in his expressions and wondered 'does he feel anything for this child'

Klaus looked up suddenly and caught her looking at him and said "are you happy?"

Hayley said "yes but I miss the compound too. Sometimes it gets overwhelming there".


	15. Chapter 15 Back and forth

**_A/N: thank you for the reviews and reading it. From the reviews I gather that you don't like what Klaus is doing with Genevieve. Me neither and to be honest that is how I felt when Klaus was doing that in the actual show too. Because I actually thought and still sometimes that Klaus cares about Hayley more then he lets on. Cares enough to confuse it with bordering on love. All the jealousy he shows and then he goes and sleeps with Genevieve. Ughh.. Anyway thanks for the feedback. I hope you like this chapter too. I am not promising when Klaus will let hayley know how he feels about her but I'll see what I can do :)_**

**_Synopsis: KLaus and Hayley try to make a truce on a common ground. Witche's party takes place, Marcel attacks breaking the treaty._**

* * *

><p>Hayley was about to leave when she turned and saw something in his hand. She asked him "what is that for?"<p>

Klaus didnt answer but just kept on looking at the dagger thinking about the times he had daggered his siblings without any second thought or hesitation. Hayley walked to him and said "you are not going to use that on him!"

Klaus looked at her in confusion and then remembered his words and said casually "obviously _not in front of you_".

Hayley tried to take the dagger out of his hand and hissed "Klaus give it to me".

KLaus said with a smirk "what are you going to do with it? You don't even have an ash to dip it in".

Hayley said "Klaus you will not use that on Elijah. Promise me that".

Klaus said with a smile this time "Okay I will not…" he walked away from her and then said "now".

Hayley turned towards her and said "you are evil. You would dagger your brother for telling me about your extracurricular activities?!"

Klaus whooshed to her and said angrily "I will danger my brother for meddling in something that he shouldn't be. What I or you do is between us, not his concern".

Hayley said "you mean to say that he shouldn't be concerned about my welfare. I am his sister-in-law".

Klaus was quiet for second looking at her and then he stepped closer and said in a soft voice "Hayley, we are not married".

Hayley looked at him in confusion and then realized what she had said and she felt her cheek getting red. She felt her heart getting heavy again and she stepped back but stumbled as her legs hit the leg of easel. Klaus grabbed her arm to maintain her balance. Hayley jerked his hand away and said coldly "so what do you want to do? You want to keep this marriage and _play on the side?_"

Klaus said "I never said that. I told you that you are free".

Hayley snapped at Klaus "and tell Elijah what? that there was no marriage to begin with. Why should I tell him that? You started it, you tell him".

Klaus said "if I didn't know any better, I would think that you want to remain married to me Hayley".

Hayley was silent for a while feeling flustered as the thought 'does she want to remain married to her?' flashed through her mind but she shook her head and she said angrily "No, I don't want to and because of all of this drama you started I cannot even come back without pretending to be your wife. What will Elijah think and say if we are in separate rooms?"

Klaus said "not that I mind but why do you need to come back?"

Hayley said "dont forget that I am carrying your child too". She then added as she felt a pinch in her heart and said "do you not want me here?"

Klaus looked away and said "I never said that. I just wanted to know why you want to come back".

Hayley said angrily "because he is your child too. You are responsible for her too"

Klaus said looking at the dagger in his hand "I have a solution to this problem"

Hayley followed his gaze and then said "no".

Klaus said with a smirk "look at this way, once Elijah is in the coffin you can take off that ring and be on your happy merry way. You can even live in this house until the baby is born without the pretense of us being married".

Hayley said with irritation "Klaus I said no".

She started to move towards the door and then stopped, turned and asked him "you are not going to dagger him in his sleep or something?!"

Klaus laughed at that and said "look at that! One month apart from me and your memory being back and you started to believe what people say about me. Welcome back Hayley. We have come to square one".

Hayley looked at him with frustration expressions and said "Okay i will come back".

Klaus said in shocked voice "what?!"

Hayley said "I don't trust your intentions towards Elijah".

Klaus said "you cannot be on my guard twenty four seven love".

Hayley said "I can try. Now let me go and tell Jackson and Oliver".

After she left the room, Klaus stared at the painting wondering how to deal with Hayley. He rolled his eyes when he heard a big crash. Klaus went outside and saw her walking downstairs and saying "…kill them all, If we cannot co-exists then what is the point of all of this".

Klaus slowly walked downstair and stood behind her without making a noise. From the look on Elijah's face he could see that he was fuming but he knew that he was not going to say anything to Hayley.

Elijah turned around and said "I apologize for this inconvenience. Please enjoy the party".

Jackson walked to her and said "Hayley I think it is time to go".

Hayley turned around and bumped into Klaus who was standing behind him. She turned back to Jackson and at the same time felt his hand on her shoulder and tensed up and said "Jackson I will not be going back".

KLaus smiled as he felt her tense up and looked at Jackson who was looking at him angrily too.

Jackson said "is he forcing you to stay?"

Hayley felt Klaus shift and the squeeze on her shoulder and hastily said "No, why would you say that?! this is … my home. I was going to come back at sometime".

Jackson just stared at her and then looked at Klaus who was smirking at him. Hayley stepped forward and held his hand.

Klaus saw Hayley holding his hand and felt a wave of anger went through her but he controlled it as Hayley said "I will visit soon".

Klaus turned around and went to his room. He was lying in his bed thinking about his conversation with Hayley when she came in and closed the door behind her. Klaus asked her "Hayley what are you doing?"

She said "did you think that I was not serious about coming back".

Klaus sat up and said "I cannot believe it that you are only staying behind because you don't trust me with Elijah!"

Hayley didn't say anything and went to the walking closet to change her clothes. She stood in front of her clothes and wondered what is she doing but her mind was blank. The whole evening looked like a blur except for Elijah's word and the image of Klaus and Genevieve in bed together. Elijah's words ere reeling in her mind. She couldn't believe that Klaus had slept with Genevieve in her absence. She wondered if she had not read Klaus properly during their so called marriage.

She changed her clothes halfheartedly wondering how would it feel to sleep next to him of the first time after discovering that they are not married. Where she was uncomfortable Klaus was definitely feeling conscious too. He then closed his eyes and kept if closed even when she came out and laid next to him.

Hayley couldn't sleep for a long time but she knew that he had gone to sleep from his shallow breathing. She remembered all those nights when she couldn't sleep and Klaus would hold her and she would sleep in his arms. Suddenly she wished that she never had gotten her memory back. What benefit did it provide to her? She had lost one person for whom she was starting to fall for. She has lost trust in him. What was the point of getting all those memories back when they were in the same situation with the difference that she was so unhappy right now. She looked at Klaus and sighed and then turned away from him.

At last she managed to get a shut eye. Klaus heard her breathing and opened his eyes. He got out of the bed and left the room quietly and went to the adjoining studio. He closed the door behind him and started to paint thinking about this discussion with Jackson that evening. He smiled at the thought of how successfully he had managed to get a secret meeting with jackson during the party. He was just hoping now that Jackson will come true to his words.

Hayley didn't know what woke her up but even before she opened her eyes completely she sensed him not next to her. She suddenly got out of bed in panic as the thought that he might have gone to stab Elijah came in her mind. She hurried towards the door, opened it and went towards Elijah's room. The door was closed but not locked so she peeked inside. She could see his chest rising and falling. She turned around after taking a sigh of relief and bumped into him.

Klaus suddenly heard a voice. He opened his studio door and saw her going out. He followed her feeling confused and stopped as he saw her peeking in Elijah's room. Seeing her going there he understood what she was going to check. He stood there behind her when she turned and bump into him. Klaus saw her facial expressions, the relief on it and after giving her one angry look he turned around and left.

Hayley felt her heart beating faster. She wondered if she had read him wrong and he was not going to dagger Elijah. She walked towards her room ready for his outburst but the was not in there and the door to the studio was slightly opened so she went in there.

Klaus didnt look at her. Hayley opened her mouth to say something when he said "do you think that you can keep up with this every night?"

Hayley asked him "what?"

Klaus looked at her angrily and said coldly "this checking up on Elijah every night! why dont you just move in with him to keep an eye on him 24/7"

Hayley felt as if he slapped her. She said "how dare you?"

Klaus said angrily "how dare I?! You are the one who should be asking yourself this question".

Hayley said angrily "there is no need to ask any question. I know who you are? I know of your reputation. You have shown me the things that you can do so why should I think differently? Just because I lost my memory and you presented a different picture of yourself to me!"

KLaus felt like as if someone has taken out all energy from his body and he whooshed to her. He was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face. He said "just because you are carrying my child does not give you a right to be so comfortable with me Hayley".

Saying that he brushed her aside angrily and went to the walking closet. he was out in a second and then left the room before Hayley could say anything.

She went to the bed and fell down wondering 'was she too harsh on him?' but something said to him _'no, you weren't. He is capable of that'_.

As she closed her eyes she heard her own voice talking to Rebekah and Elijah "I trust him. He has been nothing but nice to me. If he had…" the voice trailed off leaving her thinking the change in her opinion about him. She asked herself "has the past four months experience been overshadowed by those rumors and her initial impression of him?"

She laid there and after sometime she went to sleep. Next time when she opened her eyes he was lying next to her. The sunlight was coming in the room and she could smell bourbon on him. She looked at him sleeping peacefully for a while and then slowly got up to leave the bed when he held her hand and said "if you want to stay in _this marriage_ or what ever we are having right now, this needs to change for our child's sake. Either you are on board with it or not. You decide that you can trust me or not. If you cannot then leave if you can then we will see where it leads to. Decide and stick with it. If you want out, I will tell Elijah about all of this".

He let go of her arm, turned around and went to sleep.

Hayley stood there looking at him for a while and then went to change her clothes. When she came back he was already sleeping. She opened the door and went out.

When Klaus woke up it was quite late in the day so he changed and went downstairs. As he was going downstairs he saw Genevieve walking towards him. Genevieve stopped right in front of him and leaned in to kiss him when Klaus saw Hayley walking out of parlor. He saw an instant anger on her face. Genevieve followed his gaze and saw Hayley and said "what are you doing here?"

Hayley walked to her and said "what do you mean? I am in my home. More importantly what are _you _doing with _my husband_".

Genevieve looked at her and then laughed to Klaus's annoyance and said "your husband! are you serious? We have been sleeping together for a month and now you come and tell me that you care about him!"

Klaus felt a wave of anger went through him but before he could say anything Hayley said indifferently "well that was in the past. _Not happening any more_ and if you think you surprised me with this information then you are mistaken. I know what is going on in my life and Klaus is my life".

She felt Klaus's eyes on her but refused to look at them. She then added "are you here for something or just for _a quickie_. If you are for second then you will be disappointed but if it is some faction business you are welcome to stay".

She turned around and without looking at Klaus went to the kitchen.

Genevieve looked at Klaus who just smirked and said "what can I say? If she does not want me to have something on the side what can I do. Any way why are you here".

She turned towards Elijah who said "an excellent question Niklaus". He looked at Genevieve expectantly.

Genevieve walked to Elijah and said "The witches want to have a celebration. We want to formally welcome the harvest girls in the community. We will shower the community with the powers of harvest girls in exchange for the community welcoming the girls with gifts".

Elijah asked her "harvest girl? I thought only Monique came back".

Genevieve smiled and said "No, we got Davina and Annabelle back too".

Klaus asked hastily "Davina is back?!"

Genevieve smiled and said "yes, she had been back for a week now. She came back Bastiana died. Someone killed her last week under your rule Elijah might I remind you".

Klaus looked at Elijah wondering _'so the harvest is working! what next?'_

Hayley was coming back from the kitchen with a coffee cup in her hand when he heard Elijah say "okay you can have this party of yours. Now you can leave".

He caught her eyes and smiled.

Genevieve gave one last glance to Klaus after saying "day after tomorrow then" and then left.

Klaus said to Elijah "I am going to check what is going on with Davina".

After meeting Marcel and finding out that Davina in fact is back and is fine Klaus spend the day with Cami trying to help her with Kieran situation. It has been a month ever since Bastiana had hexed Kieran. He had hoped that with Bastina's death hex will be removed but it had not.

Hayley looked at Elijah and said "the harvest is working. What does that mean?"

Elijah said after a thought "that means witches are equal to par with vampires now and that is not a good thing. I know from personal experience how does a witch mind works".

Hayley walked to him and said "I am sorry for what happened with Celeste".

Elijah nodded and then asked her "how are you feeling?"

Hayley smiled and said "besides being pissed off at Klaus for sleeping with Genevieve I am fine".

Elijah asked her "how can you be so understanding about all of that?"

Hayley said "who said I am understanding? I just don't think in the current situation, with this baby in danger, we both should be fighting on matters that are trivial".

Elijah asked her "trivial matters!"

Hayley said trying to sound casual "Elijah, Klaus does not love me and while I was away he managed to do whatever he wanted to do but now that I am back he will not. We got married because we wanted to protect this baby and he is doing that".

Elijah stepped closer to her and said "and what about you Hayley? You love him so does it not bother you that he slept with Genevieve".

Hayley looked at him without saying anything and then turned and went to her room leaving Elijah standing in the courtyard looking at her.

Klaus didn't come home all day and by the time he came back she was already sleeping. He stopped when he saw her on the bed making him realize how much he had missed her presence next to him during those nights in the past month. He changed his clothes and went to sleep too.

Next morning even before she fully woke up she felt his arm on her torso. She stared at the ceiling and smiled at the thought about connection she had made months ago about his move of him and to his guilty behavior and stayed in that position. She wondered 'is Klaus feeling guilty about sleeping with Genevieve?' Thinking about her made her mad at him again but she didnt remove his arm from her torso and after a while she closed her eyes with a sigh thinking of their routine in regard to this move. Her eyes snapped open as she felt his hand shift a bit and his fingers touched her breast. She looked at him but he seemed to be in deep sleep. She felt flutters in her stomach which she knew had nothing to do with the baby and everything to do with those fingers touching her breast. She tried to calm her fluting heart and closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't and that is when she heard him curse and the hand begin retracted from her body.

Klaus felt a strange sensation during the sleep. He opened his eyes and looked sides way at her sleeping peacefully and then he realized his hand was on her ribs and his fingers were touching her breast.

He said in an undertone "bloody hell, not again" and retracted it hoping that she had not felt it there. He turned away from her and went to sleep again.

Hayley kept her eyes closed listening to his shallow breathing and then she got up and changed her clothes still distracted by the feel of those fingers on her body.

After changing her clothes, she went to the bayou.

Later in the evening when she entered her room after spending the whole day in the bayou, she saw him still sleeping. She looked at the clock and realized that it was 5 pm. She went to change her clothes for the party. When she came back she stood here looking at him for a while and then shook him.

Klaus felt himself being shook and opened his eyes. Hayley asked him "What time did you get home?"

Klaus said "7ish, what time is it?" His eyes darted to the clock and he groaned and said "bloody hell, I slept the whole day".

Hayley said sarcastically "good for you. May be that will clear you mind and you can tell me what is this going on between you and jackson".

Klaus opened his eyes and stared at her and then said "not now" He brushed her aside and went to the bathroom. He was out in fifteen minutes in changed clothes.

He looked at Hayley and said "keep a tight lid on that Hayley. I don't want anyone to know about our deal".

Hayley looked at him in confusion and then she understood and said "Oh that deal. Sure why not? _We should trust each other right?!_"

She tried to walk past him angrily when he held her arm and said "you know you have come a long way. I knew you were tough, cunning but I never knew you were a queen to them".

As he was turning away from her Hayley said "a queen?!"

Klaus said with a smile "that is how those wolves see you, love".

Hayley said angrily "I am not their queen".

Klaus said with a smirk "your family is royal, _Andrea Labanoir"_.

Hearing her birth name from his name unnerved her. She said "Jackson told you?!"

When Klaus didnt say anything she continued "You tell me what is going on with the stones and Jackson?"

Klaus said while tying his shoes "you know so why ask?"

Hayley said "why are you doing that? I mean why for the wolves. Jackson said that those rings will give wolves the power equivalent of hybrids except for immortality and they can turn on will".

Klaus looked up after tying his laces, looked at her clad in black formal dress with her hair tied in a knot at the back of her head, her pregnant stomach quite pronounced in that dress, the soft lipstick and hazel brown eyes and finally her black sandals making her more pretty then he has ever seen her. He calmed his fast beating heart and got up, walked to her and moved his hand towards her neck when she stepped back. Klaus stared at her and then deliberately stepped forwards and fixed her necklace rather angrily and said in a cold voice "yes it will. I am looking for them. With those rings wolves and vampires can be at same level and they will not have the inferiority complex that those wolves have right now".

Hayley didn't say anything except for staring at him when he said "ready to go and make a public appearance as a couple for the first time" making Hayley realize that he was right. She looked at him dressed in black suit looking very handsome and wondered about the last time when she had made a public appearance with him in Marcel's party but only Marcel knew at that time that they were married but now everyone knows. Somehow the thought made her nervous which didnt go unnoticed by Klaus who smirked and said "dont worry, I normally tend to behave in public" and then walked toward the door.

Hayley stood there for a second smoothing her dress and her heart flutterings and then picked up a small gif that she had wrapped for Davina.

The drive to the place where Genevieve had arranged the party was quiet one. Just before entering the hall Klaus held Hayley's arm from her elbow and linked it with his. As they entered they were greeted by Genevieve who looked at their arms into each other and said in a cold voice "welcome. Glad you could make it".

Hayley looked at her and said "who do we give it to?"

Genevieve said without looking at her "you can give to any of the harvest girls at any time".

And then walked away. Klaus looked around and spotted Cami. He said to Hayley "I will be back" and unlinked his arm and walked toward Cami. He said to her leaning close to her "I didnt know you were coming".

Cami startled at his voice and said "Oh, I just came to give Genevieve this gift".

Hayley couldn't help but feel the wave of jealousy pass through her when she spotted Elijah who was looking at her. She smiled and walked towards him.

Klaus saw her walking towards Elijah and said to Cami "are you hoping that Genevieve will help you with Kieran".

Cami said with annoyance "I told you a month ago that his condition was worsening and you said you will find out a way to persuade Genevieve. I don't know what is going on between you two but she has still not agreed to help me".

Klaus said angrily "_I have been_ trying to persuade her to do that for me. I am working on it. I even …" he stopped and then taking a deep breath he said calmly "she is not budging. She said that this type of curse effects the brain cells and it cannot be reversed".

Cami said "yes I figured that out when Bastiana died".

Klaus opened his mouth to say something when Cami excused himself and walked towards Genevieve.

He looked around and saw Davina sitting on the stage dressed in orange with two other young girls. He figured one must be Monique Deveraux. As he stood there observing her, he saw people being ushered past her to other witches to shower them with gifts.

Klaus stood there for a minute and then walked to her and as the witch ushered him forward to Monqiue, he ignored her and said to Davina "something for you".

Davina said angrily "I don't want anything from you".

Hayley exchanged looks with Elijah and started to move towards them but Elijah stopped her by saying "let Niklaus handle this".

Klaus's facial expressions tightened and he said "this is for Josh, he wanted a day light ring. Take it or leave it".

he started to step back but Davina took the ring.

He turned around and caught Hayley looking at him when the drums started and then he heard "a present from Marcel". Even before it started he knew what was going to happen.

It all went dark and there were screaming. His hybrid eyes focused in the darkness as he saw werewolves attacking innocent humans, vampires attacking werewolves and humans. He looked around for Hayely and spotted her and then the light came back on. He saw her on the ground and as he stepped towards her he heard her say "Elijah".

Klaus stopped as he saw Elijah helping her up and saw her forehead bleeding. As Elijah was scanning the room, Hayley too looked around and caught his gaze. She knew from his murderous expressions that he had heard her calling Elijah. As she saw he turned around and left the room.


	16. Ch 16 living while keeping head high

**_A/N td, thanks for reviewing. I like your detailed feedback, I wish I could Pm you the upcoming incidences lol but anyway, they are not married. Klaus compelled a lawyer into making that marriage contract. Hayley knows that they are not married. She just does not want to get out of it. She is starting to realize that she secretly wants to remain married to him but she is not accepting it. I like your idea about the betrothed thingy. I think I will bring into this. I don't know how I missed it. She will use that to make him jealous. Klaus has started to get jealous with her and Elijah's interaction so lets see what happens :). I personally like those scenes when he holds her during nights when he has done something bad and he is guilty about it and Hayley has started to see those actions as his guilt admittance. The thing is they are not married so technically Klasu can do what ever he wants to do and so can Hayley but the only person whom she has a chance is Elijah and Elijah thinks that they are married. _**

**_For all other guest, thanks for reading and reviewing so nicely. I hope you like this chapter too. there are Klayley interaction in this one. lol. Hope you like it. _**

**_Synopsis : Klaus helps Kieran get better. Someone does a bombing in the bayou with severe consequences. _**

* * *

><p>When Hayley got back home she at once knew that he was not home. She went to their room and after changing her clothes got under the duvet wondering about his reaction at the party. She partly felt guilty about calling Elijah instead of Klaus and wondered why did she do that and someone said <em>'because Elijah was standing next to you'<em>. She nodded her head in agreement and picked up the book from her bed side table but her mind was too distracted by the conversation she had with Jackson earlier. She didn't know for how long she stared at that book and then she heard a crash and loud voice. She hastily got up and went downstairs.

She stopped as she saw Elijah's hand on Klaus's neck and him saying "… I am warning you Niklaus. One more thing like that…" and then he let him go and stepped back, turned around and left but not before Hayley saw blood on his hands.

Klaus looked at Hayley angrily and went to his room followed by Hayley after a couple of seconds. She asked him tentatively "what was that about?"

Klaus said without looking at her "Marcel told Elijah about the rings. He somehow knows about them. Elijah is mad at that and because he had to kill Thierry to teach Marcel a lesson".

Hayley asked him "Elijah killed Thierry!"

Klaus nodded and then bend to took off his shoes. When he didnt say anything else, Hayley said "Klaus about earlier…" she stopped when he looked at her sharply. The look in his eyes told her that he was not interested in listening to anything. She wondered _'why was she explaining anything to him? She had not done anything wrong?'_

Klaus got up and went to change his clothes.

When he came back he said "Elijah's peace treaty is broken so I am assuming there is no peace now so you have to be careful now. Don't forget that those witches went to huge lengths to get your baby killed and who ever did that still does not know that you memory has come back. I am pretty sure someone knows what is going on".

Hayley looked at his forlorn expressions and said after a while "what about your _buddy Genevieve?_"

Klaus looked at him with raised eye brows and said "jealous Hayley".

Hayley said feeling flustered "why should I be jealous?"

Klaus said "how should I know? You _told Elijah_ that you loved me!"

Hayley snapped at him by saying "that was for pretense".

Klaus smiled at her and laid down on the bed and said while closing his eyes "such a relief then. I was wondering how could you have fallen for me when there is nobel Elijah in the picture"

Hayley stood there looking at him for a second and then she went to the bathroom to change her clothes. She looked into the mirror and then felt the baby kick and suddenly the tears started to fall from her eyes. She cursed herself for developing feelings for him.

Klaus laid in the bed reliving her calling "Elijah" at the party. He was wondering what was happening to him and why was he upset about that. She is just the mother of his child. _'But you are married to her'_ someone said to him in his mind. He shook his head and said "no, we are not". He turned to one side in frustration and tried to go to sleep. At last he managed to sleep.

He didn't know what but something woke him up. He sat up abruptly and at one glance realized that her side of the bed was not made up. He got up and looked around, the door was closed so he went to the studio, she was not in there too. He came out and realized that the bathroom door was closed. He wondered what to do and then he walked towards the door and knocked but no one answered so he opened it and then stopped as he saw her sitting on the floor with her head on the knees. From her breathing he gathered that she was sleeping. He took a deep breath and then scooped her up which made Hayley open her eyes. She looked at him with groggy and red eyes and then woke up completely. She said "what happened?"

Klaus said "you had gone to sleep in the bathroom love" as he carried her to the bed. He put her down gently and went to the other side to lay next to her too.

Hayley remembered how she had sat down on the cold bathroom floor while crying and had gone to sleep. She turned away from her and went to sleep again.

Next morning when she woke up, she knew he was not there. As she stood in front of the mirror she put her hand on her stomach and realized that she had not had the baby check ever by a doctor. She changed her clothes and went to the bayou. She smiled at Jackson and asked him "where is Eve?"

Jackson said "she is in her hut". As she was walking away from him, he held her arm and said "are you okay?"

Hayley smiled which didn't reach her eyes and said "yes I am fine".

She and Eve were talking when Elijah came over there. As soon as Elijah opened his mouth to say something there was a loud bang sound and everything seemed a blur to Hayley and Elijah.

* * *

><p>Klaus looked at Cami and said "are you sure?"<p>

Cami nodded. Klaus walked towards Kieran tied on the chair and bit his wrist and put his wrist on his lips as he struggled to get out of that chair. And then he broke his neck.

He then turned toward Cami and said "when he wakes up, he will want to feed or not depending on whether he wants to complete his transition or not. Do you have the blood just in case?"

Cami said controlling her tears "yes. I will manage".

And then he left the church. He was walking out of the church when he got a call from Hayley. He said "what is it love?"

Hayley said "there was a bombing in the bayou today. A lot of wolves have died.

Klaus stopped walking and asked her in a concerned voice "what? are you okay?"

Hayley said "yes I am fine. I think Marcel is involved. I am going to talk to him. I thought you might want to join me".

Klaus said "I will be there right away".

When he reached Marcel's new place, he heard Marcel saying "when I reached there, your parents were dead. You were the only one who survived. You were in your crib. I took you to Kieran and he put you up for adoption. I put the curse on the pack so that they can be contained. You don't know the extend of in fight going on in the pack. I don't kill all of them because of women and children so the only thing I could think of was that curse".

He stood outside in the shadows and listened.

Hayley looked at Marcel and asked him sternly"who killed them?"

Marcel said "I don't know, I told you when I got there they were dead. But I do believe that it was someone from within the pack".

Klaus stood there listening to them when Marcel said "you know you should leave this town. Klaus has many enemies and you in this condition, it is not safe for you to be here. His enemies will come after you and that baby you are carrying".

Hayley who was just absorbing all that information felt a wave of anger went through her. She snapped "his first enemy being you".

Klaus who was about to turn and leave stopped.

Marcel looked at Hayley and then said "you don't want to leave, that is on you. I am just giving you a fair warning. He will burn New Orleans. Where ever he and his family go they bring destruction to that place".

Hayley said angrily "don't forget you are his family too. He raised you and Marcel if I find out that you had something to do with the bombing…"

She didn't finish her sentence deliberately, turned and stormed out angrily thinking about everything. She was so angry that she didnt see him. As she was walking angrily he held her arm and stopped her. She looked at him and asked "how much did you hear?"

Klaus stared at her for a while and then said "enough". He then stepped aside and let her walk.

She gave him one look and started to walk away when he asked her "why do you do that?"

Hayley asked him "what?"

Klaus asked her "keep on defending me. I am not exactly nice to you and still you defend me".

Hayley didn't know immediately what to say and then she said without looking at him "for pretenses sake".

and continued walking when he stopped her and turned her towards him and looked into his eyes and said "you don't have to pretend that we are in a perfect relationship you know".

Hayley pried her arm free of his without breaking the eye contact and said "yes I know" and turned around and walked away.

She then said to Klaus "I am going to the bayou. Want to come? Elijah was coincidently there when the bombing took place. I want to check on how things are there".

Klaus nodded and then asked casually ignoring the jealousy that swept through him "what was Elijah doing there?"

Hayley said carelessly "I don't know"

The drive to the bayou was a quiet one during which Klaus kept on glancing at Hayley who was staring out of the window.

When they reached there Klaus looked at the destruction caused by the bombing with shock. The amount of the damage caused by the bombing was much more than what he had expected.

Elijah picked up an injured man and was carrying it to the hut when he saw Klaus and Hayley walking towards him. Hayley asked him "Elijah how are things here?"

Elijah saw Klaus shift but then he saw her move to a body on the ground and pick it up. Elijah said "everyone is fine except for Eve. She is really injured and she is not letting me heal her".

Klaus who was looking at the soulless eyes of a man said angrily "let you?! You are _an Original_, cram it down her throat".

He then looked around and said harshly "where is she?"

Hayley looked towards a hut and asked him in a concerned voice "what are you going to do?"

Klaus ignored her and whooshed to the hut she had pointed out. Hayley darted after him as Elijah carried the man he was carrying towards the hut too. As Hayley entered she saw Klaus holding Eve's head and his wrist was on her lips and she had her lips pursed. Klaus growled and pushed his wrist further making the blood seep into her mouth. He got up and said to jackson "now make sure that she does not die with my blood in her system" and left the hut brushing Hayley aside.

Eve sat up with disgust and start to cough but the blood had already started to work as her injuries started to heal right in front of their eyes.

Hayley walked to her and hugged her and said "I am so glad that you are okay Eve". She then looked at Jackson and said "what are you going to do with the ones that have died?"

Jackson said "bury them or what? Luckily there are only two and just because they had not triggered their gene".

He said to Oliver "you stay with Eve while I take care of those bodies".

Hayley walked out of the hut and saw Klaus sitting on the porch looking around. He said "it seemed to be look like a work of human or someone from this pack".

Jackson said aggressively "No, no one from our pack will do something like that".

Klaus looked at Elijah who nodded and said "I agree with Niklaus. Witches wouldn't use bomb as a weapon, Marcel wouldn't attack the wolves where they live so that leaves human or wolves. Humans have no motives but some aggressive wolf can do that seeing Jackson's alliance with Klaus about those rings".

Hayley involuntarily looked at Klaus who was smirking. She half expected him to get up and leave but he said "very good brother, that is what I am thinking".

They all turned towards the door when they heard Oliver shout "see I told you not to make an alliance with Klaus, he will destroy everything. Now look what has…"

He was unable to finish his sentence as Hayley pinned him against the wall and said "not another word Oliver! Klaus is doing something good for the whole pack. If you cannot see it then don't take the ring when the time comes".

Klaus who was starting to get up smirked and said "love, careful. He is still your pack and we might need him".

Elijah gave Klaus an angry look but Klaus ignored him and said "I am leaving, anyone wants to join me is welcome".

Hayley said adamantly "I will come after helping Jackson with the bodies".

Elijah said "no Hayley you go and rest. You have had a long day too. I will stay behind and help Jackson".

Hayley was starting to feel tired, she smiled at Elijah and said "are you sure?"

She caught Klaus's eyes. There was something in them that made her heart flutter. She didn't hear Elijah say "yes, I am sure". She startled when Klaus gestured her to come. As they were walking towards her car, Klaus said "twice Hayley!"

Hayley looked at him in confusion and asked him "what?"

Klaus smiled and said "Twice you defended me today. It looks more than pretense Hayley".

Hayley saw the smile on his face and said feeling flustered "go to hell".

Klaus smiled and didn't say anything.

When they entered their room, Klaus fell on the bed saying "you can go first. I want to lie for a while after the day I just had".

Hayley was in the shower when her cell rang. He opened his eyes in annoyance and picked up the cell and groaned as he read Jackson's name on the id. He picked it up and said "you already need her Jackson?"

Jackson said "go to hell Klaus. I wanted to tell her, Eve died".

Klaus sat up and said "what? How? I gave her my blood".

Jackson said aggressively "I don't know, may be it was not enough".

Klaus said shaking his head "no, that is not possible. A single drop for a human should have been enough".

Jackson said with annoyance "I don't know. Just wanted to let Hayley know".

Klaus put the cell down and was wondering how could that happen when she came out. Her hair were wet and she looked tired.

Hayley ran her fingers through her wet hair and looked at the bed with a longing when she noticed him sitting on the bed lost in thought. She pulled the cover aside and asked him "what happened?"

Klaus didnt hear her at first and then startled when she shook him. He looked at her and said "what?!"

Hayley said in a tired voice"what happened?" pulling the cover over her.

Klaus looked at her tired face and wondered _'should he tell her or not?' _and decided not to tell her. He said "nothing. Just thinking about today's events".

He got up and went to the bathroom. When he came out she was deep in sleep. He tried to sleep but couldn't so he decided to get up and do some painting but as he started to move, her arm went around him and he was unable to get up. He took a deep sigh and turned towards her remembering the last time when she had held him in the plantation house. He could feel his stomach muscles tightening under her arm resting on his stomach. He put his hand on her arm after some hesitation and didnt know when he went to sleep looking at her face.

Next morning when she woke up she was still holding him. She wanted to stay there but she needed to go to the bathroom so she gently moved his hand from hers waking him up. He looked into her eyes and said "hi". Hayley felt her stomach muscles tightening.

She said "good morning" and then got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Klaus looked at his wrist watch and realized that it was still early so he closed his eyes and went to sleep again.

He woke up at the loud sound of bang of the door. He sat up in alarm and then he saw Hayley standing there looking extremely angry. He fell backwards again and closed his eyes and said in a groggy voice "quietly love, you know it can give a person heart attack".

Hayley asked him angrily "did you know that Eve died?"

Klaus scooted up in a sitting position and asked her "Jackson?!"

hayley said angrily "No, Elijah".

Klaus smirked and said "of course".

Hayley snapped at him "dont be over smart with me. If only you had given her more blood" her voice broke at the end of the sentence.

Klaus suddenly got up angrily and said "what is wrong with you? you defend me when someone else says anything against me but you yourself are quick to jump on conclusion".

Hayley said angrily "don't turn this on me".

KLaus held her from her upper arms and said "you were there, did you not see me giving her blood? One drop of blood was enough Hayley. Trust me. For once trust me from your heart".

Hayley stared at his face and then tears started to fall making Klaus bewildered. He hastily removed his hand from her upper arm and asked in confusion "did i hurt you…"

Hayley cut his sentence by shaking her head and said "no, it is Eve. She was so nice to me when I was in the bayou…" and then without warning she leaned on his chest and started to cry. Klaus looked at her bend head and then cursing himself he put his arm around her and let her cry.

He said to her "Hayley believe me she had enough blood in her system and she was healing. There is something else going on here and I will find out what happened".

Hayley looked at him with teary eyes and then her gaze got fixed on his pink lips. Klaus felt her eyes on his lips and his went on her lips. They both startled when they heard Elijah's voice "Niklaus, what did you do?"

Elijah barged into his room angrily and then stopped as he saw them standing so close to each other.

Klaus stepped back and asked without breaking eye contact with her "what brother?"

Elijah said angrily "you turned Kieran into a vampire?!"

Hayley spun around and looked at Elijah and then at Klaus.

Klaus said "yes I did. His condition was worsening. Cami and I have been trying to cure him for the past one month. I even tried to get Genevieve to help him but nothing was working. Cami was giving him electrical shock therapies. So I figured that only way to break the curse is to kill him but then Cami wanted him to die in a sane condition so I turned him so that she can say her final goodbyes. Now whether he completed his transition or not it is up to him. Apparently from the _murderous look on your face,_ it seems that he has. Good for him. He will be a good vampire".

Elijah said "he didn't deserve that"

Klaus said bitterly "_and neither did we_".

He then added "but we cannot always have what we want" looking at Hayley and went to the bathroom.

Hayley looked at him as he disappeared in the bathroom staring at the closed door for a while and then turned towards Elijah and asked him "Did Cami tell you?"

Elijah said "yes, she wanted to talk to Niklaus but his phone was apparently unresponsive so she called me to tell Niklaus that Kieran completed the transition".

As Elijah saw Hayley looked away. He said to her "there is nothing going on between Camille and Niklaus, Hayley. You don't have to worry about them".

He then turned and was leaving when Hayley said "I want both Klaus and you to come to the bayou with me to pay our last respect to Eve".

Klaus was coming out of the bathroom when he heard her say '… you to come tot he bayou with me to pay our last respect to Eve".

He felt an annoyance and looked at Elijah and said "i have been thinking that Genevieve and your lovely Sabine interacted before you killed Sabine. We know Sabine was involved in the plot to make Hayley lose her memory. Maybe she told Genevieve about her plan as Genevieve is the next powerful witch to her".

Elijah looked at him thoughtfully and said "during all those interactions with her has she ever given you indication that she knows about Hayley?"

Klaus at once felt her eyes on him but refused to look at her and said "no, never but that does not mean that she does not know about her. When Hayley introduced herself in the party she acted surprised but I wouldn't past her that she was acting".

Elijah said "hmm then keep a close eye on her" and turned to Hayley and said "when ever you want to go tell me".

As he left she felt his eyes on her but when she looked at him he looked away. She said to him "are you sure about Genevieve?"

He said "no, I am not but nothing else makes sense".

He was quiet for a second and then he said as if he just thought of it "yes, that makes sense. The harvest girls, they would know because the _bloody ancestors_ told them. Those bloody ancestors have been showing those _damn premonition_ to those witches so they must have told those harvest girls when they died and were on the other side".

Hayley asked him "you mean to say that those four girls including that maniac Monique know what happened to me and they are waiting for the baby to be born to kill her?!"

Klaus looked at her worried expressions and held her hand on impulse and said "Hayley, I promise I will protect our baby at all possible cost".

He realized that he was holding her hand, he let it go feeling flustered and was leaving the room when she pulled him towards her and kissed him on his cheek saying "thank you for everything you have done since yesterday".

She could feel him getting embarrassed which really amused him as she wondered _'has she ever seen him act like that before?'_

Klaus said to her "you too".

Hayley asked him in confusion "what did I do?"

Klaus said "I don't remember the last time when someone gave me benefit of doubt and defended me so openly as you have been doing since I dragged you into this mess".

Hayley smiled and said "well some thing good came out of that memory loss then. You got to have a another chance to prove yourself to me and you did".

Klaus said "_not another change love_, you never gave me chance before. that was all my reputation albeit correct but no personal experience".

Hayley said with a smile "yes, I should have given you a chance rather than believing in the ancient bad boy evil reputation". She turned around and walked away from him not seeing the smile that had spread on his lips.


	17. Chapter 17 Losses and Revelations

**_A/N: A little longer then previous chapters. I have tried to answer your questions in this fan fiction while keeping the story line in check. I hope you enjoy it. and thanks for reviewing and reading it so far. Two more chapters after this one to go :)_**

**_Synopsis: Klaus has to take a tough decision. Hayley finds out that Klaus is hiding something from her. Kieran tries to teach Cami about her family legacy and finally Elijah and hayley are at odds once again._**

* * *

><p>Klaus stared at Hayley leaving the room and then wore his jacket and was leaving the compound when she called him and said "you have to go with us to the bayou to pay our respects to Eve".<br>Klaus looked at her with surprised wondering _'was she not going with Elijah?'_ but he nodded and left.

Klaus entered the church and saw Kieran kneeling on the stairs praying. He walked to him quietly and sat in the pew. He heard as Kieran whispered "forgive me for what I have done".

Klaus sat there looking at him wondering when was the last time he had been to a confessional but drew blank. He was looking at Kieran when at last Kieran got up and looked at him. He walked towards Klaus and sat next to him. He said "I never thought that I will become something like this but Cami is still not ready".

Klaus asked him looking at the statues "ready for what?"

Kieran said "ready to lead the human faction. To keep lid on the secret and to protect the French Quarter community from all supernatural factions".

Klaus said "and seeing that your family has been doing that for a while you want that task to be transferred to Cami?".

Kieran nodded. Klaus looked at him sideways and said "have you given her the key?"

Kieran smiled and said "how do you know that I have the key?"

Klaus said "the key had been in the possession of O'Connell family since 1919's when we gave it to them".

Kieran smiled again and said "yes, I know but I didnt know that you gave it to them. I was training Shawn, Cami's brother, to take over but he died before his time and now it is Cami's turn . I am going to give the key to her in near future. I think she can lead human faction but she needs to know what she is getting into and she is just starting".

Klaus smiled and said "yes, she indeed will be a good leader to the human faction".

He then got up and said to Kieran "welcome to the dark side. I hope you can handle your humanity better than any of us did".

Kieran said "Klaus, I will stay alive until I can train Cami. I will call you when I need you to do that".

Klaus looked at him for a while and then nodded and left.

When he got home Hayley and Elijah were waiting for him. They went to bayou where Crescent wolves had arranged a small gathering sort of a wake for Eve. She stood at the back of the crowd in between Klaus and Elijah and listening to everyone saying something about Eve. Klaus's eyes were observing everyone in the group and stopped at Oliver who looked lost in thoughts. he remembered Jackson telling Oliver to stay behind with Eve.

He wondered _'could it be?' _

He looked at Elijah who incidentally was looking at Oliver too. As he looked Elijah turned towards Klaus and nodded slightly as if telling him _'I am with you brother'. _

Jackson looked up and saw Klaus standing there. He looked around and saw a tension among some of his pack members but someone was talking about Eve so he stayed there. When they were done, they buried her. As why were lowering her in the ground, Klaus looked sideways and swa tears falling from Hayley's eyes. He said "bloody hell" in an undertone and said to her "I liked her. She was the best in your pack".

Hayley smiled wiping her tears and looked at Jackson who walked to Klaus and said angrily "you shouldn't be here. The pack is angry at you so leave".

Hayley said angrily "Jackson, It is not Klaus's fault that Eve died. If he wanted her dead would he have given her the blood?!"

Jackson said adamantly "he didn't give her enough. How can you be sure that any went in her body. I couldn't see anything in that dark".

Hayley snapped at him saying "she was healing in front of our eyes. There is something else going on. May be witches did something".

Elijah and Klaus exchanged looks but didnt say anything.

Later that night Klaus stopped her when she was coming out of the bathroom and said "thanks"

She asked him "for what?"

Klaus said "for trusting in me".

Hayley smiled and said "I dont know why but I do trust you. Deep down I always trusted you. It is just that when some one says …" she trailed off and didnt finish her sentence.

Klaus said "yes I know" and brushed her aside and went to the bathroom.

He was taking a shower when his cell rang. He called Hayley on impulse "who is it?" and then realizing what he has done he groaned.

Hayley checked his cell while rolling her eyes and said "Father Kieran".

Klaus quickly dried himself and after putting on his pants he came out absentmindedly. He took the phone from Hayley who was staring at his bare torso. He looked down and groaned inwards but smirked at her and said "_I thought I should refresh you memory"_ and said "how can I hep you Kieran?" while keeping an eye on Hayley's flushed and angry face. While he looked she turned away from him angrily and laid down facing opposite direction.

KLaus smiled and then turned away. He walked towards the walking closet and was taking off his shirt while listening to the other side when it just struck him looking at her clothes hanging in the closet _'what is he doing? what are they doing?'_

He said absentmindedly "I am coming right now".

He walked out and said to Hayley "I am off to Kieran, will be back in a couple of hours".

When she didnt reply he left the room.

When Klasu reached there Cami was sitting with Father Kieran. They looked up. Klaus asked them "what seems to be the trouble?"

Kieran said "I wanted to introduce Cami to the human faction but I think they are on to me".

Klaus said "how can you say that?" He could feel Cami's eyes on him.

Kieran said "I got this in the mail today".

He handed Kieran a note. Klaus opened the note which read _"we know who you are, keep a tight lid on it". _

Cami looked at Klaus and asked him "did you tell anyone?"

Klaus said staring at the note "only Elijah and Hayley".

Cami said "then how do they know".

Klaus said "I don't know but I can look into it".

Klaus said "is that it?"

Kieran nodded. Klaus turned around and was about to leave when a couple of men entered the church. He stopped and then glancing one look at them he laughed and said "Marcel is not that coward, so I assume that his army is getting out control".

One of them hissed and showed him his fangs and then pounced at Klaus. Klaus casually moved his hand and pulled out his heart and threw it on the ground and said to others "come, what are you waiting for?"

As Cami and Kieran saw he was attacked by all six of them at once. They exchanged a look and then Kieran advanced towards him and grabbed one of the vampires heading towards Klaus holding a stake in his hand and threw him across the room. He was so stunned by the force that which he had thrown that vampire across the room that it took him a second to realize what he had done. Taking advantage of that momentarily shock, that vampire stood up and darted towards Cami who was too shocked at Kieran's move to do anything. The vampire held her from her neck and was about to sink his fangs into her neck when he was thrown across the room. Cami looked into the eyes of her savior and realized that it was Klaus who smirked and then groaned in pain and to Cami's horror she saw a wooden stake poking out of his stomach. He turned around, took out the stake and jabbed it into the heart of the vampire who had attacked him.

He spun in the direction where the shout came from and saw Kieran jabbing a wooden log into a vampire's heart. Klaus smirked, turned around and helped Cami up. He turned to Kieran and said "you need to learn how to fight vampires now and how to use your fangs if you need to. You will not always have a stake or wood handy".

He looked down at his stomach which had healed, looked around at the dead bodies and said sarcastically "I think I am done here. I must thank you for giving the opportunity to fight today. I have not had such a good time for a long time".

As he walked away Kieran walked towards the steps in front of church and knelt down and joined his hands together and said "forgive me father for what I have done".

Cami stood there watching him pray.

Klaus entered the room, he went to the bathroom and after taking a quick shower he laid next to her for a long time looking at her peaceful face trying to gauge his feelings for her. He had realized that something was happening between them but he was still confused about it. When a voice said '_you are falling for her, idiot'_ he rejected the idea by saying _'no he does not fall in love with anyone'_. He went to sleep next to her who was already deep asleep.

Next morning when Hayley woke up he was already gone. She wondered what was going on with him. Why was he ignoring her? She walked to the walking closet and smelled blood. She knew by the smell that it was his. She looked around and saw a shirt in the hamper. She picked it up and saw a big hole in the middle with blood on it. She wondered what had happened at the same time as she felt her stomach muscles tightened. she dropped the shirt in the hamper again and decided to ask him when he comes back. When he came home, she corned him in their room and showed him the shirt. Klaus looked into her eyes and said "some vampires attacked in the church and I killed them".

Hayley asked him getting angry at his casual style "vampires? but vampires are banned from French Quarter".

Klaus said sarcastically "they must love me too much to dare come back" and then leaned in and asked in a whisper "Hayley, were you worried about me?"

When she didnt answer he smiled and walked away from her leavening her steaming in anger.

For the next couple of weeks Klaus tried his best to avoid her. This new revelation that he might be falling for her was making him very nervous so he was doing what he did in situations like that and that was to avoid her. He would leave the house early in the morning and come back late. Once Hayley asked him where he went but he didn't answer her so Hayley stopped asking him.

Klaus was spending his time with Kieran and Cami making a conscious effort not to think of Hayley during those times. As he witnessed Kieran told Cami about his family history, how to deal with supernatural community. One day two weeks after Eve's funeral when he entered the bar Cami darted to him and said in a whisper "do you know about the vault?"

Klaus looked around and said "yes I know and careful Camille. Vampires have super hearing".

Cami said anxiously "have you seen that place. It is full of dark objects".

she then stopped as she witnessed Genevieve walking in the bar. She turned around and left.

Genevieve walked to Klaus and put her hand on his shoulder and kissed him on his lips to Cami's shock. Klaus avoided looking at Cami and said "how are you Genevieve?"

Genevieve said "where were you yesterday? For the past two weeks, you have been there every evening and then yesterday you didn't. Has she find out?"

Klaus controlled the urge to push her away from her. He knew Cami was looking at him so he said "no, she has not and lets keep it this way".

KLaus led her to a table and sat down and asked her kissing her hands "so have you talk to her?"

Genevieve said "yes but Davina does not want to talk to you Klaus".

Klaus said "I just want to apologize to her".

Genevieve saw Cami walking towards them with drinks in her hand and brushed her fingers on his arm seductively and said with a smile "i am trying to convince Davina but she is not willing to talk to you. Why don't you come tonight and we can …"

Klaus opened his mouth to say something when Cami put the drinks in front of them and said sternly "want anything else?"

Klaus looked at her in confusion and then realized Genevieve's hand was on his arm. He groaned inwards as he realized what was bothering Cami. Genevieve smiled and said "no, we don't want anything".

A couple of minutes later Genevieve got up and kissed him smack on his lips and left. He brushed his fingers on his lips as to wipe the kiss off when he saw Cami sitting opposite him. When he looked at her questioningly, she said angrily "what do you think you are doing?"

KLaus looked at her and asked her innocently "what?"

Cami said in annoyance "KLaus you are married to Hayley".

KLaus kept looking at her face and then got up and left

Hayley walked into the parlor and sat next to Elijah and said "how are we going to find out who knows in the witches circle about who put amnesia on me? If we go and ask them directly they will be spooked wouldn't they?"

Eljiah looked at her and said "yes".

Hayley asked him "then what are we going to do".

Elijah said "Niklaus is working on something. Even if we don't find out who knows, the bottom line is this child is in danger now and after she is born. Does not matter the reason. All that matters is to keep her safe and I promise you that I will always …"

Hayley smiled at him and said "protect you" remembering the last time when he had said that the first day she had moved to the plantation house.

Elijah looked at Hayley smiling and said "Hayley, can I ask you something?"

Hayley nodded picking up the magazine from the table.

When he didn't say anything she looked at him questioningly. He cleared his throat and asked her "are you happy with Niklaus?"

It took all her will power to control the surprise that was about to appear on her face and said "yes I am. Why do you ask?"

Elijah noticed her fingers rubbing her ring. Elijah said "well nothing important. Sometimes it just feels that …"

Hayley asked him in a somewhat annoyed voice "feels like what Elijah?"

Elijah noticed the change in her expression and voice and said "nothing".

Hayley looked at him for a while and then got up and was leaving the room when she stopped and said "you know what?! he thinks that no one thinks that he is good enough for anyone and I wonder where did he get this idea from" and left the room leaving Elijah wondering _'is she right? Have all of them put this in Niklaus's mind?' _

She walked out of the room and bumped into Klaus. She wondered _'how much has he heard'_. As she tried to walk away from him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him and said while looking into her eyes "really Hayley?! are you happy with me".

Hayley said still annoyed "you know Klaus, it is not nice to eavesdrop and as for your question, yes mostly I am". She pried her hand from his grasp and left him standing there feeling lost again.

Next morning when Hayley woke up his arm was around her. She felt warm after many days. She put her hand on it and savored the moment thinking that it will not be there next time when she will wake up and she was right, it was not there when she woke up next time and so was not Klaus too.

She didnt see him all day. In the afternoon Hayley was walking towards her room, when she heard a banging. She walked towards the sound in confusion and opened the door. She stepped in and saw Klaus standing in the middle of the room with arms folded across his chest. She asked him in confusion "what is going on?"

Klaus said without looking at her "I am fixing this room. I need it for something".

She looked around and saw a couple of men working in a small room attached to the big room. She started to walk towards it but Klaus stopped her by holding her hand and said rather aggressively "Hayley I am busy, can you leave?"

Hayley looked at Klaus and then her arm where he was holding her and then snatched it away from him and stormed out angrily without noticing the change in the expressions on his face.

Elijah was walking down the corridor when he bumped into Hayley who looked really angry. He asked her "Hayley what happened?"

Hayley said to him angrily "your brother is an ass".

Elijah couldn't help but smile and said "you are the one who _married him!"_

Hayley hissed at him and stormed away from him.

Elijah entered the room from which she had stormed out and strolled to Klaus who was looking towards the small room and said "so you have not told her yet?"

Klaus didn't answer at once so Elijah said "she will love it when you show it to her. It is a good idea" and walked away after patting Klaus on his shoulder.

For the next two weeks Klaus was less home and more out. While in home he would lock himself in that room where Hayley had found him a couple of weeks ago and while out he would meet Kieran and help him deal with his vampirism. He was really impressed by the way Kieran was handling all of that and it was a pleasant surprise to him that they were starting to get along so well. In the afternoons he would meet Genevieve who managed to arrange a meeting with Davina with the promise that Klaus will spend more time with her.

Klaus was walking out with Davina in the cemetery when she turned towards him and said angrily to him "what do you want from me Klaus? I told Genevieve that I don't need your apology. You killed my best friend and then you stood aside and let Sophie kill me"

Klaus said controlling his anger "Davina, I am not here to apologize to you. I want to ask you something that only you can help me with. What ever our differences are, i don't think you will want to hurt a child - my child".

Davina looked down and then said "you want to know who put that magic on Hayley to forget about her past right?"

Klaus said with a smirk "I knew those bloody ancestors would have told you. So what is the deal then?"

Davina said "nothing, they just want that child's powers. She will inherit her grandmother's genes and ancestors want them".

Klaus said through clenched teeth "and who knows about all of this?"

Davina was quiet for a second and then said "all the harvest girls"

Klaus asked her "even Genevieve?"

Davina nodded and then said "anything else?"

Klaus stepped closer and said harshly "if anyone tries to hurt her, I will kill each and everyone of them. You can tell them that!" and walked away from her without waiting to listen to her reply.

Davina smirked and walked back to the cemetery.

Hayley was so annoyed with Klaus for avoiding her and with Elijah about still suspecting something wrong between Klaus and her that she started spending a lot of time in the bayou with Jackson and her pack and getting more information about the stones.

Hayley was feeling very lonely one particular evening so she went to Rousseaus's and saw him sitting with woman. She walked to him and said "am I interrupting?"

Elijah said with a smile "Not at all, Hayley this is Francesca Correa. Owner of Royale Palace Casino and Francesca this is Hayley Marshall, my brother Niklaus's wife"making Hayley's stomach crunch.

Francesca said "nice to meet you Hayley. and Yes Elijah I know _all _about Hayley Marshall. I told you that I am familiar with what is going on in this town".

Francesca looked at her stomach and said with a smile "You know, bar is not a place for pregnant ladies".

Hayley said with a smile "yes, I know. I just wanted some company".

She noticed Elijah's eyes on her making her feel conscious. She spotted Cami serving drink. Cami smiled at her which she returned.

She smiled at them and said "It was nice meeting you, I will be going. i will see you home Elijah".

She turned around and with heavy heart she walked towards the main entrance and was leaving the bar when she saw Genevieve who walked to her with a smile and said "hello Ms. Marshall".

Hayley snapped "Mrs. Marshall".

Genevieve said with a smile "oh I am sorry _Mrs. Marshall_. Klaus is lucky to have such a loyal wife. But I cannot say the same about you" and walked away from her.

Hayley felt all air being sucked out of her. She grabbed her arm and said "what do you mean?"

Genevieve said "Oh nothing, just an observation. I see him a lot here". Hayley followed her gaze and saw Cami serving drinks.

She turned to Genevieve and said firmly "Klaus would never cheat on me".

Genevieve said with an artificial smile "Oh but…" and didnt finish the sentence intentionally.

Hayley said with irritation "_that was in the past_. He would never do it again" and then added "he told me that was a mistake". She hoped that Genevieve cannot see the red on her cheek and realize that she is lying.

Genevieve expressions changed for a second and then she said "whatever makes _you_ happy _Mrs. Marshall_" and walked away.

Hayley was standing there when she heard a voice. She looked around and realized that her eyes were blurry. From those blurry eyes she realized it was Cami who asked her "are you okay?"

Hayley said angrily _"really?!"_ and then left the bar leaving Cami bewildered.

She was walking toward her car when she heard a voice "Miss Marshall a minute".

Hayley rolled her eyes and said while turning towards Francesca "Mrs. Marshall".

Francesca smiled and said "I am sorry. I just wanted to tell you that as I told Elijah that I know about a lot of things going on in this town. I have reason to believe that the bombing in the bayou was targeted towards _someone"_.

She stopped with a smile on her face and continued "I will be going now. You have a nice day".

She turned around and walked away from Hayley, back to the bar where she had left Elijah.

Klaus got home that particular day feeling very annoyed with Genevieve's constant pestering forcing him to do something that he didnt want to and being over sweet with him that he felt a kind of weird relief when Hayley gave him an angry look and went to the bathroom.

Klaus closed his eyes and wished he could break Genevieve's neck but he needed her for a purpose and for that he was forced to do things that he wouldn't have done with her. The thought that 'what if Hayley finds out about him and Genevieve' was constantly haunting him these days. He thought in frustration _'Sleeping with her was the last thing he wanted to do but Genevieve was slipping from his hand and he wanted to keep her in his good books for his plan to work'_. He wondered why did he think of Hayley while having sex with Genevieve? He cursed when his cell rang. As he picked it up Hayley came out of the bathroom. He looked at her and said "yes".

He sat up immediately as he heard Kieran say "it is time. Can you come?"

Klaus kept looking at Hayley and said "yes".

He got up, put the cell down and left the room as she went in the bathroom.

He entered the church and saw Cami and Kieran sitting next to each other in the pews. He walked to them and sat there. Kieran gave him a stake and said "I know I am asking too much from you but I cannot let Cami do that. You are already condemned so one more shouldn't be too bad. I am being selfish here. I cannot bring myself or Cami to do it. All those years bringing up and 'suicide is a sin' is stopping me from doing that".

Klaus nodded grimly and looked at Cami who was crying. She nodded and Klaus looked into Kieran's eyes and with a heavy heart he gently pushed the stake into his heart. He held his body with heavy heart as it started to desiccate right in front of him and the light in his eyes disappeared. He sat on the stairs with Kieran's body on the floor looking down at his bloody hands. He looked up as Cami came and sat next to him and said "thank you for doing this for him and me".

Klaus nodded and then got up and picked Kieran up and carried him to the attic. After laying him down on the bed he stood there for a moment and then turned around and asked her "do you need anything?"

Cami said "Marcel".

Klaus stared at her for a moment and then nodded and left. He called Marcel and said "Kieran died. Camille needs you so your ban is lifted until after the funeral. If you want to come, you can. She is in the church attic".

He waited there until Marcel made an appearance and then left after nodding at him.

He went to the Rousseau's' and wasted himself drinking bourbon. By the time he got home, he was somewhat drunk. He fell on the bed in the same clothes and went to sleep.

Hayley turned to a side and saw him lying down next to her. She could smell bourbon on him but also blood. She suddenly sat up and shook him. when he opened his eyes she asked him "did you kill some human?"

Klaus said with his eyes still closed "no" in a sleepy voice and then he pulled her down on the bed with his arm and continued to say in a slurry voice "go to sleep Hayley. I am drunk and you don't want me awake right now!"

Hayley looked at him in surprise but he had gone to sleep. She closed her eyes too and went to sleep wondering what did he mean. She decided to ask him in the morning.

She didn't know what woke her up but she knew at once that he was still holding her. She looked at him and then realized that he was having a nightmare. Hayley gently shook him but he was fast asleep and then as she was about to call him his eyes flew open and she saw a terror in his eyes which scared her too. She asked him "what happened?"

Klaus was still shaken by the image of Mikael trying to kill his daughter. He sat up at once. Hayley got up too and sitting on her knees she touched his shoulder and asked him "what happened?"

Klaus turned around and looked at her eyes, her tousled hair, her pink lips and the worry in those hazel brown eyes. His gaze travelled to his lips and he couldn't help but stare at them.

Hayley felt confused and her heart started beating faster at the intensity of those looks.

She asked him "Klaus what happened" as he looked away from her. On impulse she cupped his face and turned it towards him. Klaus felt her hands on her face and couldn't help it. He grabbed her from her upper arms and before she knew it, he was kissing her and to her surprise she was returning it. And then as it had started it ended and he pushed her away from her. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment and then he got up abruptly from the bed. Hayley sat there feeling lost as she saw him disappear in the bathroom. She sat there waiting for him but he came out and without looking at her he left the room.

Klaus spend the morning in Rousseau's drinking and thinking about Kieran and what happened between him and Hayley today. That kiss had made him start question about his feelings for her. He wondered 'was he falling for her?' when he was interrupted by Cami who sat opposite him and asked "I am sad because my uncle died, what is your excuse?"

Klaus snapped at her "perhaps because I had to kill a good man".

Cami said looking around to make sure no one was listening to them "he asked you klaus. He didn't want to live like a vampire. Last one month ever since he had turned was really difficult for him and on top of that he had to teach me all that stuff".

Klaus raised his glass and said "congratulations on becoming the leader of the peace in French Quarter and the human faction".

She opened her mouth to say something when she spotted Hayley entering the bar.

Hayley walked into the bar and spotted him sitting with Cami. She felt a wave of anger went through her but she controlled it and after saying _'her uncle died and she wouldn't give her the satisfaction that she and Klaus together annoys her' _to herself she went to him and scooted him over and sat next to her. After a few seconds she said to Cami "I am sorry for you loss. Elijah told me this morning".

Cami said with a smile "thank you Hayley. It has been a long time since we have talked"

Hayley said in a rather hard voice "well I cannot come to the bar in my pregnancy, can I?"

Klaus looked at Hayley wondering why is she being so mean to Cami but he couldn't gauge why.

Cami was wondering the same thing and then she asked her while looked at her stomach and asked her "yes that is true, how far along are you?"

Hayley looked down and said "seven months".

Cami smiled and said "just a few more months".

Hayley nodded as she felt him shift next to him. Cami got up and said "I will get something for you".

Hayley said "I don't need anything thanks".

As she got up Klaus asked her "seven months?! but we have been together for 5 months only"

Hayley leaned in so that her lips were almost touching his ears, sending a chill through his body she said "I was almost two months pregnant when you decided to _invent those lies. _We did have sex four weeks before we met again but that is not from where pregnancy time is calculated. With my memory back I remembered everything".

and then leaned back. They both stared at each other and then Klaus said with some hesitation "Hayley about that kiss…"

Hayley suddenly felt flustered and said "forget about it. You were upset about something. Now I know why?"

Klaus wondered _'if she does not care then why should I?'_

She tried to break the eye contact but couldn't so she asked him softly "what were you dreaming?"

Klaus didn't answer and just gulped his drink down and then waved to a waiter. When the waitress approached him and was about to pour into his glass, he took the whole bottle from her hand and said casually "thank you sweetheart".

Hayley took a deep breath and asked him "okay then tell me how did he die?"

Klaus shook his head and looked at Marcel who was standing up with a glass of drink in his hand. He said "I have known Kieran for a long time, he was a good man and he deserved better".

His eyes met Klaus across the room and then broke contact.

Klaus looked up as Elijah came to sit opposite him. Elijah said "tell me brother how did Kieran die?"

Klaus put the bottle to his mouth and said "stake in the heart".

Elijah said with annoyance "but how"

Hayley was looking from Elijah to Klaus and said "someone killed him".

Hayley asked "who? No one knew that he was a vampire".

Klaus smirked and leaned in so that his lips were near her ears this time and said "me".

Elijah was staring at Klaus and Hayley. Listening to Klaus saying "me" made him see stars in anger. He leaned over the table and said "what?!"

Klaus laughed at Elijah ignoring Hayley's hand on his arm to check him and said "yes, with that stake".

Elijah asked him "why?"

Klaus said while taking a sip of his drink "not now Elijah, Right now I want to drown myself in this bottle and pay respect to a man who deserved better and forget about the nightmare. Impeccable timing Mikael".

Hayley felt her heart being squeezed in someone's hand. She held his arm in impulse and asked him "the nightmare you were having today was about _your father!_"

Elijah looked at both of them and said _"elaborate". _

Klaus ignored Hayley's hand on his arm that has caused his stomach muscles tightened and said "laugh, laugh all you want brother".

Elijah said "I don't think it is a laughing matter especially when I am seeing him too".

Klaus and Hayley looked at him and said "what?!"

Elijah opened his mouth to say something when his gaze fell on Genevieve who had just entered the bar. Klaus turned around and saw Genevieve and smiled. He said in an undertone "I see a witch hand in that. Lets find out" and to Hayley's annoyance he waved his fingers at Genevieve.

Later that evening Hayley was trying to zip up her dress but she couldn't twist her hand to her back because of her huge stomach so she walked out and saw Klaus sitting on the sofa lost in his thoughts. She asked him "Can you zip me up?"

Klaus looked at her still lost and nodded. She walked to him as he stood up and turned her back towards him. As he was zipping her up, she felt his fingers brush against her skin. Both of them felt the weird sensation. Klaus turned her towards him and looked into her eyes and said "Hayley what are we doing?"

Hayley said to him without breaking eye contact "I know what I am doing, _you need to figure out what you are doing_".

She turned away from him and sat on the bed to wear her sandals fully realizing that he was staring at her.

Klaus stared at her for a few seconds in frustration and then left the room saying "I will be down, when you are done, come down".


	18. Chapter 18 Complications and Solutions

**_A/N: td your reviews are so heartfelt. I love reading them. Thank you so much. So yes Klaus is being cruel to Hayley but in his mind he does not realize that he has fallen for her yet. He doesn't know that Genevieve is plotting against his child. Davina just told him in last episode about the harvest girls knowing about the amnesia thing and why ancestors want that child. He is actually trying to use Genevieve just like he used her in TO plot line for those rings and that is why he is ready to jump into anything that will make her happy. Hayley truly loves him and that is why she is being faithful to him. I am actually thinking of using your suggestion of making Klaus jealous from elijah in this chapter. but that will not last long I promise. You are in for a treat this chapter. Second last chapter btw. _**

**_Synopsis: Klaus goes to extreme lengths to make alliance with Genevieve. Hayley finds comfort in Elijah's arm making Klaus jealous. There is a hitch in Klaus's plan and finally Klaus confesses something to Hayley._**

* * *

><p>As they were walking along with others in the procession of father Kieran, she coughed. Elijah asked him "are you okay?"<p>

Hayley said while coughing "yes, just cough. Nothing to worry about".

She looked at Klaus who was looking forlorn. She asked him "are you still worried about that nightmare?"

Klaus smirked and put his arm around her shoulder and said "you don't know my father Hayley. He wants to kill me and now I have a daughter on my way. I don't want her anywhere near him".

Elijah said "and yes she will not be. It was just a nightmare. Father is dead".

Hayley asked him "i have been thinking Klaus. Do you think that bombing last month in the bayou, it was because of me?"

She felt his arm getting tense. HE asked her "why do you think that?"

Hayley said "some thing Francesca said".

Elijah asked her "when was this?"

Hayley said "a couple of nights ago. Remember the night you introduced me to her, I was walking home and saw her. I asked her opinion as she is the human part of the community and she told you that she knows what is going on in French Quarter. She said that it was probably me because of my alliance with Klaus. But you have not answered my question".

Klaus said "well if I were to wage a war on the wolves, you will be my first kill. I will string you up for your worshipper to see".

Hayley looked at him and said sarcastically with a sweet smile on her face "aww thank you honey. You talk so romantic" making Klaus suddenly go weak in his knees.

He said sarcastically too "what can I say?! I am very romantic. Perhaps I will be able to show you sometime".

Hayley at once looked at Elijah and from his facial expressions she knew that he was listening to everything. She turned towards Klaus with annoyance, jerked his arm away from her shoulder and said "I will be back" and went toward Cami who was walking a few steps ahead of her.

As she left Elijah said to Klaus "very heartfelt Niklaus".

Klaus said "i bloody hate funerals".

Hayley said to Cami "hey, I wanted to ask you about Francesca. I know it is not a good time but I need to know what is her deal? I have seen her in your bar once so you must know something about her".

Cami said distractedly "Hayley, I am on my uncle's funeral! but yes, there is something about her that I don't like. If I find out something I will tell you".

She said with a smile "thank you and once again sorry for you loss".

She stepped back and suddenly felt as if someone was choking her. She coughed and looked around and then to her horror she saw that she was coughing up blood and then she fell on the ground.

Klaus looked around in forlorn when he heard a yell "Klaus".

He turned around just in time to see her fall to the ground. He rushed towards her and picked her up. He was going to whoosh her away when Genevieve said "there are a lot of people here Klaus".

Klaus hurriedly carried her towards the back of building not the side of the street where no one could see them and then whooshed to the compound followed by Elijah holding Genevieve arm.

As they entered, he put her on the table in the court yard and bit his wrist. He put it against her lips but she was unresponsive. He looked at Elijah who was pacing the courtyard in agitation. Genevieve said to Klaus "get me a few things. I will see what I can do". She told him names of some herbs and said "they might be in your kitchen".

She closed her eyes and started chanting. Elijah looked at her while keeping an eye on Hayley too. Klaus came back with the things Genevieve had asked her to bring.

Hayley opened her eyes and got up. She looked around and realized that she was in the compound. She got up and saw a man walking towards her. She asked him "who are you?"

The man said "I am Mikael. you can say that I am family".

Hayley stepped back in fear as she remember Klaus telling her about his father. He said "so you are the girl carrying Klaus's spawn".

Hayley snapped at him "go to hell".

Mikael laughed mercilessly "so much affection for him and when he does not even care about you. I wonder…"

Hayley broke the chair with her leg and picked up the leg piece and said "if you come near me I will…" and then she heard Klaus's anxious voice "She is not breathing. Will the baby survive if we take it out right now. I will rip that baby out of her body right now".

Mikael said cruelly "that abomination will kill you and that child as soon as he gets the chance".

Hayley said angrily "he is your son, how can you say that?"

Mikeal shouted "he is not my son" as Hayley heard his voice "I will not lose them".

She looked around in bewilderment as Mikael advanced towards her. She stepped back until she reached the stair case and then she heard another voice which he recognized to be Elijah's saying "I wouldn't lose them either".

She had reached the top of the stair case and Mikael was still advancing towards her. She looked around and then jumped down followed by Mikael. She ducked and tried to jab him with the stake but he grabbed her from her hair and pinned her against his body by holding her with his arm around her neck. He hissed in her ear "I know what is going on between you and Niklaus. It is only a matter of time before I kill him and as for you, you cannot escape from this. You are already dead".

She listened to all of that in horror and said "No, my child!"

Mikael hissed "that child had no change in hell. As if your blood line was not filth enough you had to mix it with Niklaus's".

A wave of anger went through her at those words and she didnt know how but she got enough energy to jab into Mikael's ribs with her elbow and said "she is not dead. I am not dead and Klaus is not an abomination. My daughter has an advantage that Klaus never had. She will never know you". And she jabbed Mikael in the heart with the stake.

Klaus was pacing the courtyard in desperation as Genevieve was till chanting when Hayley woke up with a gasp. He darted to her and grabbed her hand and said "you are okay, love".

She looked at Klaus and said "I saw him. I saw Mikael".

Klaus looked at Elijah and then he scoped her up and carried her to their room. He could feel Genevieve and Elijah's eyes on him. He could feel Hayley's eyes on him but he refused to look at her. He put her down and was about to leave when she held his hand. He said to her while gently prying his hand free "I will be back in a minute".

Klaus walked into the parlor and stopped as he saw Genevieve holding a book. He walked to her and said "what are you doing with that?"

Genevieve startled and then gained her composer and said "I just needed a spell".

They both turned towards the door when Elijah said "and you decided to snoop around?!"

Genevieve said in a sweet voice "I was not snooping around. I just saw this grimoire and …"

Klaus cut her off by saying "Oh love, try again. The grimoire was not in plain sight".

Genevieve said "alright don't get upset. I was just looking for it. Your mother was a powerful witch after all".

Elijah said "I think you should leave".

Genevieve smiled at him, put the grimoire down and while passing by Klaus she brushed her fingers over his shoulder and left.

Klaus nodded at Elijah and went upstairs.

As he entered the room, she said angrily "those witches, they did that. I will kill everyone".

Klaus said "Hayley, I will handle it. Don't worry about it".

Hayley snapped at him by saying "you are not handling it. That is the thing. Have you found out who wanted my memory gone? Do you even care? Do you even want me here?"

She stopped and took long breaths and found satisfaction in seeing multiple colors pass on his face.

She sat down angrily on the bed.

He said to her "come I want to show you something?"

Hayley got up and followed him. He took her to the room where she had found him a couple of weeks ago. He opened the door of the small room and gestured her in. She walked inside wondering '_what is the big secret about?' _

As she stepped inside her eyes opened wide and a smile started to appear on her lips. Her gaze travelled from the crib to the books on the shelf to the toy horse on the shelf to the rocking chair to the painting he had done to the stuffed wolves on the crib again.

She turned around and smiled at him. Klaus said "believe it or not Hayley I would like you to stay here. Whether we continue to do the drama we are doing or not, I would like to remain in our daughter's life and I would like us to raise her together in her family home".

Hayley smiled and said "this is wonderful Klaus and just when I thought there was no hope from you".

She continued to look at him and when he didnt say anything she asked him "what do you mean by whether we continue to do the drama…"

Klaus was quiet for a moment and then he said "I just think that this pretend marriage …"

Hayley felt as if all air was sucked out of her. She felt her heart sinking. She asked him in whisper "what?! you want to stop pretending!"

Klaus looked at her in shock. He was so taken back by what she said that he lost track of what he was going to say. He gained his composer and said "I meant…" but Hayley cut him off by saying "it is okay Klaus. I understand but can we continue to do that until she is born and then we can tell Elijah what is going on".

Klaus stared at her for a moment and then from the look on her face he realized that what ever he will say now she will not believe him so he took a deep breath and said "you said that you met my father today?"

Hayley whose heart was sinking said curiously "why do you call him that, he is not your real father is he?"

Klaus said "he has done damage only a father can do. what did he say to you?"

Hayley looked at him for a while; looked at the Klaus she had gotten to know so well in the past five months, the Klaus she had fallen for and said with a smile "nothing true".

Klaus said "oh". The look on his face just melted her heart. He gave her a sad smile, turned around and left.

Hayley stood by the crib looking at the painting of the city with the big moon in the sky and wondering about the conversation they just had.

That night Hayley and Klaus slept very bad. He left the compound before she got up.

Next morning Hayley entered the parlor and saw Elijah pacing in agitation. She sat down and asked him "what is going on?"

Elijah looked at her and said "Niklaus has started something and now it is out of control".

Hayley took a deep breath and asked him "what?"

Elijah said "this moonlight rings things".

Hayley said picking up the magazine and trying to sound casual "you don't think it is a good plan?"

Elijah opened his mouth and then stopped as he looked at Hayley wondering 'something is off. She is not defending him'.

Hayley looked up and saw him looking at her with narrowed eyes and flushed. She hastily said "I want to know what is your take on this moonlight rings?"

Elijah nodded and said "I must say it is a good idea and good plan so far but we are still far more obstacles in the way".

Hayley asked him "like what?"

Elijah said "who will perform the spell? Jackson and Oliver are on stone mission but still we need a witch to perform the spell and Davina will never help Klaus after what he has done to her in past".

Hayley was quiet for a second and then said "well I think witch shouldn't be a problem. _Klaus has one witch on the side who will be more than willing to help him if he asks her_".

Elijah asked her wondering why so much bitterness in her voice "who?"

Hayley looked down on the magazine and said "Genevieve".

Elijah asked her "is he still seeing her?"

Hayley said "I am not sure but she definitely seeing him".

Elijah looked at her bend head and said "Hayley, you don't think that…"

HE stopped when she suddenly looked at him. Elijah took a deep breath and said "you should talk to him".

Hayley said desperately "about what Elijah?"

The expression on her face told Elijah not to say anything. She got up to leave when she stopped and asked him in an uncertain voice "you don't think Klaus has another agenda with this moonlight rings".

Elijah looked at her in wonder and said "I don't know Hayley, honestly but I like to believe that he will not harm you or this child".

Hayley said "are you sure?" but before Elijah could say anything else, she turned and left.

When she entered the room, she stopped as she saw him sitting on the bed.

Klaus was sitting on the bed replaying the conversation in his head that he had just overheard between her and Elijah when he sensed her. He looked at her with thoughtful expressions.

From his expressions, Hayley knew at once that he had heard everything between her and Elijah. She felt somewhat guilty but then she shook her head and went to the bathroom to change her clothes to go to sleep.

She stood under the steaming shower wondering what should she do now. She looked at her stomach and rubbed it and then all of a sudden she started to cry. She let the shower water wash away her depression, fatigue emotion and physical and the loss in form of Klaus. when she was done, she got out dressed in her night pajamas and walked out.

He was still sitting there. He knew from the one glance at her face that she was crying. Hayley gave him a smile that didnt reach her eyes and asked him "hey I wanted to ask you about the moonlight deal with Jackson. He has been calling me finding out what is going on".

Klaus could see depression on her face but he didnt know what to say. A part of him knew it was because of his doings. He got up and said "I am working on it. I am trying to persuade Genevieve to do the spell for us. I am almost there".

Hayley couldn't help but say "was she not persuaded from the time you have been spending with her".

She then felt flustered and looked away. Klaus held her arm and turned her towards him and said "I …"

Hayley cut him of and said "no, I didnt mean it. You don't owe any explanations to me so lets keep it that way".

She gently pried her arm free of him and lied down on the bed.

Klaus stood there for a minute and then turned around and went to the studio.

Hayley couldn't sleep for a long time while he was in the studio. She heard the studio door open and at once closed her eyes. Klaus looked at her for a moment and then went to change his clothes. He laid down on his bed and after a couple of minutes he closed his eyes. as soon as he realized that he had gone to sleep, she opened her eyes and let the tears which she had been controlling ever since fall. Klaus's back was towards her, his eyes were closed but he was awake. He knew that she was crying but he didnt know what to say to her so he laid there awake with his eyes closed until he knew that she had gone to sleep. He turned towards her and while looking at her tearful face, he went to sleep too.

When he woke up she was gone. He got up, changed his clothes in distraction thinking about her crying face from last night. He went down stairs and stopped when he saw Elijah hugging Hayley. He stood there just for a second and then in fury at himself he left the house.

He spend the morning with Genevieve trying to persuade her do the magic on the moonlight rings. When Genevieve leaned in to kiss him, he felt like leaning back imagining Hayley's crying face and what she had said to Elijah but then he remembered what was at stake so he returned the kiss with the passion she was expecting from him. After that kiss he just got up abruptly and left. He sat in his car for a few minutes wondering in frustration about that kiss, Elijah and Hayley's conversation and their embrace from this morning. A voice kept telling him that if he keeps on this path he will lose her and then started the car and headed towards him.

For the next two week Klaus spend most of his day time with Genevieve trying to persuade her and spending as less time as he could at home. Hayley in the mean time spend time would go to bayou to spend time with her pack or with Elijah. She and Elijah were getting closer day by day. He had realized that Klaus and her were off with each other because of this Genevieve situation but every time he tried to bring it up she would just stop him. He was feeling at loss. One day he confronted Klaus when he came home.

He asked him in a stern voice "Niklaus what are you doing?"

Klaus knew what he was talking about so he said "I am trying to persuade Genevieve to make alliance with us. What do you propose I should do?"

Elijah said "at least tell Hayley why you meet her".

Klaus thought _'how can he tell her what he had done to make sure that she stands by them'_.

He nodded and said "yes, I will" and left him.

Hayley was coming downstairs when she heard Genevieve's voice "Klaus, I am here, are you ready?"

She was so shocked to see her that her foot missed a step and she stumbled.

Klaus heard her voice and groaned and walked out of the room and saw her stumble. He whooshed to her and grabbed her from her waist. It happened so quickly that Hayley had not gotten a chance to do anything. She felt the fingers of one hand on her waist and the other hand on her stomach and his face near her. She had not realized but when he was grabbing her, her hand has clenched onto his shirt from his chest too. She looked into his face and saw concern. She let go of his shirt and freed himself and stood up. They both looked at each other and then Hayley came to her senses. She looked down at Genevieve and then towards Klaus and went down. She walked to her, putting on a happy carefree face and said with a pleasant surprise "hello Genevieve, witch business again?"

Genevieve who was steaming in anger at what she had witnessed said "yes _something like that_". She looked for any sign of jealousy on her face but couldn't find.

Hayley smiled when her heart was breaking and said "see I am more secure then you thought I would be" and walked away from her towards the kitchen. when she reached the kitchen she took a deep breath, swallowed her tears and poured a glass of water for herself. She could still feel his hand on her stomach. She wondered why would that have so much affect when they sleep in each other arms sometimes but couldn't understand why. She startled when she heard Elijah ask her "are you okay Hayley".

Hayley turned around with a smile on her face and asked him "why do you ask?"

Elijah said "well it is obvious from your face. Have you talked to him?"

Hayley looked at him and with a brave smile she said "nope not yet. I am sure it is nothing. He is just using her right?"

He leaned in and kissed her on her forehead and turned and saw Klaus standing there.

Klaus felt a punch in his stomach. He said to Elijah "Genevieve has agreed to help us with the spell".

He looked at Hayley and left.

Klaus said to Genevieve "lets go".

He dropped her off in the cemetery and went to the bayou. Jackson and Oliver had still not returned. He knew they were on a mission to locate the stones.

Elijah walked into the parlor and saw her reading a book. She looked up and smiled at Elijah and said to him "I thought you would be with Gene…" she stopped sand said "I mean Francesca".

Elijah said "so it is still bothering you?"

He walked to her and sat down next to her and said "Hayley, I don't think any thing is going on between Genevieve and Niklaus".

Hayley smiled and said "if I keep saying that to myself or keep hearing that, it will not make it true. Can't you see how she looks at him ?"

Elijah was quiet for a while and then asked "does Niklaus look at her the same way Hayley?"

Hayley looked at him and shook her head desperately saying "no idea".

Elijah said "listen you should talk to him about it. You are his wife, you have a right to ask him that"

Listening "his wife" from Elijah's mouth snapped Hayley out and she looked away guiltily and unconsciously rubbed the ring on her finger.

Elijah looked at her expression and said in confusion "what happened?"

Hayley shook her head and said "nothing, I will ask him. You are right, i will ask him".

She then hugged him and said "I don't know what would I have done if you were not here".

Klaus entered the compound and was going upstairs when he heard her say that. He whooshed to their room in anger and started pacing in anger.

When she entered the room, Klaus whooshed to her and grabbed her by her upper arms startling her and said through clenched teeth "I know we are not married but as long as we are having this pretense you will not have an affair with _my brother_".

Hayley said in confusion "what are you talking about?"

Klaus hissed "did you hear me Hayley?"

Hayley was so shocked by his yell that she didnt know what to so and then she took a deep breath and said calmly "you are hurting me".

Hearing that Klaus came to his senses and stepped back. He ran his fingers through his hair when she said quietly "you have the nerve to say that to me. You are having an affair with Genevieve and Cami and you are accusing me of having one".

She stepped forwards and said in the same calm voice "in case you have forgotten _we are not married_" she looked at her finger and said "this ring, it is fake. As soon as this baby is born we are so over. You are just her father so don't forget that".

She brushed him aside and went to the bathroom. As soon as she closed the door, she let go and started crying.

Klaus stood there for a minute having mixed feelings of jealousy, anger, guilt, resentment when his cell rang.

He picked it up and barked "what is it?"

Jackson said "we got the stones and we are on our way".

Klaus said "perfect timings"

He looked towards the bathroom door after putting the cell down. He could hear her crying. He shook his head in frustration cursing himself for the thousandth time for getting himself in this situation and went downstairs.

He said to Elijah as he entered the parlor "Jackson has gotten the stones. I am going to meet him".

Hayley came out after washing her face and saw that the room was empty. She walked out and went downstairs and saw that Elijah putting his cell in his pocket. He turned towards her and said "Oh good you are here, Hayley I am going out, Jackson has gotten the stones but Niklaus called that he has gone missing. Niklaus and I are going to figure out what is going on".

Saying that he left he compound.

After an hour of wait time she couldn't take it anymore. She pulled out her cell to call klaus but then she called Elijah.

Elijah looked at the bombs and then at Klaus who smirked when his cell rang. He picked it up and said "yes Hayley we have found him".

He noticed Klaus halt for a second and then he opened another crate. Klaus looked at Elijah and said sarcastically "tell her brother we are in the middle of a crisis. You two can bond later".

Elijah looked at him in surprise but he said to Hayley "I will call later" when Klaus suddenly looked at him while reading the note he had found with the bombs "this is for Thierry".

As Elijah looked at him , Klaus whooshed Jackson out of there, followed by Elijah.

Hayley heard the boom and jumped.

She said "Elijah!" but there was silence. Her heart felt like being squeezed. Her first thought went of Klaus. She was shocked to realize that even after their evening argument, she was worried about him.

Hayley was pacing the room anxiously when she heard them coming in. She darted towards the door of parlor and took a sigh of relief when she saw Klaus walking behind Elijah supporting Jackson. She moved forwards and supported Jackson and said "I am so glad you are okay".

Elijah felt for a second as if she looked at Klaus but then he thought may be he was imagining.

Jackson said "yes, a minute later and I would definitely have died".

She looked at Elijah and said "thank you".

Klaus smirked and said "I am fine by the way. Don't worry about me".

Hayley looked at him with annoyance ignoring the relief she was feeling in her heart looking at him walking and talking unhurt.

She asked "what happened to the stones?"

Klaus said sarcastically "your buddy lost them. He gave them up to Marcel".

Jackson said angrily "he was going to kill Oliver".

Hayley looked at Elijah who was rubbing his forehead and was thinking about something. She snapped at Klaus "it is not Jackson's fault. If you had…"

She stopped as she saw Klaus got up. Elijah looked at her to see why she had stopped but couldn't figure out. She turned to jackson and said "no one is blaming you Jackson".

Klaus said "I am blaming him. But luckily I have another plan and I am going to go work on it now while you coddle him". Saying that he left the room.

Elijah also nodded and left the room.

Jackson looked at Hayley and said "I will be going. I need to go and check on Oliver".

He stopped and said "Hayley you do realize that Klaus is not doing this out of goodness of his heart. He is doing it for you".

Hayley looked at him in confusion. Jackson said "he is doing it for you and for your daughter. He wants to make a community for her".

Hayley's expressions changed from confusion to smile. Jackson said with a smile "I am glad you are happy. I have spend all my life waiting for you and now it is time for me to move on".

Hayley smiled and said "yes probably that is for the best".

She hugged him and then saw Elijah standing there. Jackson said to Elijah "thank you for saving my life again. First in the bayou and now today".

Elijah nodded with a smile. He turned to Hayley and asked her "waiting for you…?"

Hayley said with some hesitation "Elijah, Jackson and I were betrothed to be married as per some family pact".

Elijah asked her "does Niklaus know about that?"

When she didnt say anything he said "you should tell him Hayley. If he finds out from other means he will be really mad".

Hayley said "but he does not need to know. that is something from my past so why bring it up now".

Elijah walked to her and said "Niklaus is my brother Hayley, I know him. You should tell him".

Hayley nodded and left the room.

When she entered the room, he was not in there so she changed her clothes and went to bed.

Next morning when she woke up he was still not in the bed. She wondered if he came to the bed or not. And then she wondered '_whether he is with Cami or Genevieve?'_ The thought just punched her in her stomach. She touched her stomach, stifled her tears and pushed the images forming in her mind about him with Cami and Genevieve out of her mind angrily and got up to change her clothes and start the day.

Klaus was going towards the room when he stopped as he noticed the door of the room slightly opened. He walked in and went to the nursery and saw her sitting on the rocking chair writing something. He stood here looking at her, the evening sun light falling on her face, her brown soft curls fall gently on her shoulders and that smile on her face. He said "writing a love letter?!"

Hayley looked up startle and said "No" with a smile.

Klaus couldn't help but say sarcastically "good because it wouldn't have looked good if you were writing a love letter while _being married _to me".

When she didnt say anything he turned around and left the room.

A couple of hours later he came home and went straight to his room. She was still not there. When he came out of the bathroom and saw that she was sitting on the bed reading a book. She didn't give him any glance. He took a deep breath and said "I am sorry about earlier. I had a long day and …"

Hayley didnt say anything for a second and then looked up and was about to say something when she winced. Klaus looked at her and asked "how is our littlest wolf?"

Hayley looked at his eager face and then on impulse she said with a smile "do you want to?"

Klaus was very much taken aback by that offer. He wondered why would he feel that. He has had his hand around her stomach countless times so why would this offer feel weird.

Hayley was looking at his confused face and then she smile and said "come on".

Klaus walked to her and sat next to her and put his hand gently on the stomach.

Hayley was looking at his face for some signs and then she smiled when she saw it- the expression of awe when she felt the baby kick too. He looked up and smiled at her. That smile just melted her heart and on top of that his hand was on her stomach sending chills through her body.

Klaus noticed the smile starting to slip from her face and was replaced by something else, that something that he had now seen on her face many time, that something that led to this baby. He didn't remove his hand and leaned in until his lips were touching hers.

Hayley felt his lips on her lips and let go. As she was kissing her, he broke the kiss to her disappointment. Suddenly she felt like crying. She started to look away when he said softly "Hayley we are not married".

Hayley looked into his eyes and said "I don't care"

Klaus said with a sigh "I just want to remind you that you are not under any obligation to…" he couldn't finish his sentence as she cut him off by saying angrily "obligation! is this what you are doing too?"

She got a satisfaction as she saw confusion and anger flash on his face. She turned away and fluffed her pillow to lie down when he turned her towards her and was kissing her so passionately that it reminded Hayley of the night they had spend in Mystic Falls.

and before she knew it Klaus had taken off his shirt and helping her take off hers and was making love to her. His hands on her body, his lips on her neck, on her breast were just making her lose herself in him and she willingly and happily let him make her his.

He pulled her closer to her later in a one arm hug.

Her heart stopped when he said "I think I have fallen for you Hayley Marshall".

She said with a smile "why Klaus Mikaelsons! I never thought you would give your heart to anyone".

Klaus brushed his lips against hers and said "well you broke all my restraints".

She smiled and said "I love you too".

and snuggled in his arms and went to sleep with him.


	19. Chapter 19 A new beginning

_**A/N: Thank you for wonderful reviews. Shane, I wish I can write one more chapter after this but there is not much story left. I will make a promise that i will write one shot in Mikaelson's short stories to say what happened next. You will know what I am talking about after reading this story lol. I hope you like it and don't hate me. Thanks for reading this and reviewing it. I really appreciate it.**_

_**Synopsis: Genevieve tries to kill Klaus and hayley's daughter with resulting in dire consequences. Klaus has to make a hard decision for the sake of his daughter.**_

* * *

><p>When he woke up she was still sleeping in his arms. He looked down at her head and smiled. He realized that he had never felt this kind of calm in a long time. He wondered if they should talk about what has been going on between him and Genevieve, her and Elijah. He was lost in his thoughts when he felt her fingers brushing against his bare chest. He looked down and held them and smiled.<p>

Hayley sat up, picked up his discarded shirt from the carpet and put it on and looked at him and said "listen, we need to talk about a few things".

Klaus knew what she was going to say so he scooted himself up in the sitting position with his bad rest against the head board of the bed and said "I know what you…"

Hayley cut him off by saying "we will get to _that one later _but first I want to tell you something about Jackson and me".

Klaus felt his stomach muscles tightening. When he continued to look at her she said "he and I are betrothed to be married".

Klaus thought that he didnt hear it right so he leaned forward and said "what?!"

Hayley said feeling conscious "he and I are betrothed to be married".

Klaus asked in anger "when? _when you were staying in the bayou?!"_

Seeing anger on his face somehow made her happy. She tilted her head and said "so I just had to say this to make you jealous?"

Klaus felt flustered and said "_Hayley!"_

Hayley held his hand and said "no, my parents and his parents did it when we were infants to stop the infighting in the pack. His family and my family apparently didnt get along so that was the only way they could solve the dispute".

Klaus asked her while looking at her hand rubbing his hand "when did you find out?"

Hayley said after a while "when I first met him during that fire in the plantation house".

Klaus said with irritation "and you kept on meeting him afterwards".

Hayley said with a smile "unlike you I was very faithful to _our pretend marriage_".

She stopped as she saw tension started to appear on his face while at the same time his expressions told her that what she had been imagining between him and Genevieve or between him and Cami were spot on. That just made her stomach fall a couple of inches. She took a deep breath and said "whatever happened happened in the past was when you _didnt love me_ and _you didnt know that I loved you_ but from now onwards you have to stop these extra curricular activities with Genevieve and Cami".

Klaus at once said "Cami?!"

Hayley nodded "yes, I know there is something going on between you and her too".

Klaus leaned forwards and said "Camille and I are just friends and nothing else".

Hayley stared at him for a while and said "and what about Genevieve?"

When he was quiet she asked him softly "when was the last time you…"

Klaus said with frustration "I don't remember the _date Hayley_"

She looked at him and then said after a deep sigh "okay good then but you will not do it again".

Klaus smiled and said "is that an order?"

Hayley said "you can think of it as an order but if you want to hold your child ever then you will have to stop that".

The smile slipped from his face and he said with serious face "you know I don't do well with threats".

Hayley said looking into his eyes "that is your choice. You do it and you face consequences".

Klaus was quiet for a second when she said "I assume that you slept with her because you wanted to form an alliance with her".

Klaus still kept quiet. She said "well good something good came out of all of it but in future you cannot do that if you want us to continue. Whatever your reasons are".

Klaus asked her "and what about Jackson?"

Hayley said after a quiet moment making Klaus question about her affections for Jackson "Jackson thinks _I am married Klaus"_

He was taken aback by this sentence and then a slow smile started to appear on his lips and he started to laugh to her annoyance. She asked him in annoyance "why are you laughing? It is not a laughing matter"

When he didnt stop she held him from his upper arms, shook him and said with annoyance "you might think it is funny, but it is not. We have to think what we are going to do about this. We cannot keep on doing that forever".

Klaus asked her now in a serious tone "why not? Unless you don't want to".

She snapped at him and said "I didnt say that. I never got time to think about it".

Klaus was quiet for a while and then said "we can keep on doing that".

Hayley said "what?! pretend to be married?! No"

Klaus said "what is the difference between being married and living together?"

When she didnt say anything he said "we are having a kid, we are apparently in love with each other so why not continue this thing. No one knows and no one needs to know".

Hayley said with hesitation "let me think about it".

Her answer made his heart stop for a second but he said "okay" and then he pulled her towards him and buried his face in her neck when the cell rang. He groaned and said "ignore it" and continue to torture her with his lips, his fingers slipped under her shirt and pulled it up and exposed her pregnant stomach. He tried to remember did he touch it last night but all seemed like a blur so he moved his fingers on her stomach while still kissing her neck making Hayley squirm. She held his head and pulled him back and said "Klaus if you don't take me right now I will …"

Klaus smiled in triumph and pushed her on the bed and was making love to her in a aggressive yet passionate manner that Hayley associated with him.

Much later she got up and pulled on his shirt again and went to take a shower to start the date whereas Klaus picked up his cell to see who it was. Reading Genevieve's name on the caller Id made him groan.

He kept lying there thinking of the next step in their plan. He knew what to do but he just have to get hold of her. Getting hold of Francesca Correa was not proving as easy as he had thought. He thought of approaching her again today. He looked up and smiled as she came out dressed in wet hair. Klaus got up and pulled on his pants and went to the bathroom kissing her on the way.

She said with a smile "i am going down".

Klaus smiled and said "okay".

Elijah was looking at the grimoire when Hayley entered the room. She asked him "what are you looking for?"

Elijah said "just reading it. Our mother was a great witch. Only if she had not used it to make us vampires".

hayley smiled and said "then I wouldn't have met you guys and I wouldn't be having this child. So in a way I am happy that she did".

Elijah looked at her smiling face and said "so you and Niklaus made up".

Hayley smiled and said "yes and you were right he was just using her".

Elijah smiled and said "I told you".

He both turned towards the door when they heard Klaus say "I am going to talk to Francesca to persuade her to get some stones for us. She is a casino owner and very resourceful so she might be able to pull it off".

He then turned and left the compound. Hayley looked at Elijah who was looking thoughtful. She asked him "what are you thinking Elijah?"

Elijah said "good plan. I think she can pull through".

Hayley smiled and picked up the book and sat down on the couch.

For the next couple of weeks life was a bliss for Hayley and Klaus even though there were things going on in their other lives which were keeping them on edge. Elijah was witnessing a change in Klaus which he associated with Hayley and for the first time in a long time he felt at peace. If Klaus had ever doubted that anyone could love him outside his family, he was proven wrong in those two weeks. Hayley showed him how much she loved him and made sure that Klaus showed her how much he loved her. He loved the fact that she didnt want constant assurance that he loves her or say to her for that matter.

Hayley didn't care if he said to her that he loved her or not. It was quite obvious to her how much he loved her from the way he made love to her. Every time he made love to her, she would sleep with a smile on her face.

Klaus had managed to persuade Francesca in procuring the stones for them. He had managed to dodge Genevieve calls a couple of times when one evening she came to the compound and walked into the parlor and stopped as she saw Hayley sitting on the couch. She asked him "where is Klaus?"

Hayley said "how should I know?"

Genevive said "you are his wife aren't you?"

Hayley said with a satisfied smile "yes I am his wife, not his shadow".

She smiled as she realized how confidently she had been lying about their relationship and without a guilt.

Genevieve said angrily "you think just because you are married to him, you can…"

she stopped as Hayley got up and said sternly "that is exactly why I think that he will leave you because _we are married_ and you are just his girl friend on the side. A time pass".

Genevieve stepped forward and said in a sweet voice "why don't you ask him how he passes his time?"

Hayley felt like punching her but she decided not to give her the satisfaction that her sentence had managed to make holes in her heard. She said with a smile "I don't care how he spends his time with you. I am just concerned about _how he spends it with me"_

She smiled as she noticed the shocked expression on her face. Genevieve asked her "you mean he and you are …"

Hayley tried her best to control her laughter and asked innocently "he and I what? sleep with each other?"

When Genevieve just looked at her she said "of course we do. Aren't we married or something?!"

Genevieve turned around in anger and left the room bumping into Elijah on the way out.

Elijah entered the room and saw her smiling reading a book. He said with a smile "so you fixed her?!"

She didnt say anything but just got up and left the parlor patting his shoulder.

Later when Klaus, lying next to her was kissing her neck in their bed after making love to her she said in a whisper "I did something today. I hope it does not put a damper to your side dish"

Klaus looked at her and asked her "what?"

She brushed her fingers on his pink lips and said controlling her laughter "your bed buddy Genevieve came today. She wanted to shock me by the information that you have apparently been _making her very happy"_.

She could feel him getting tense. As he tried to slip off of her she pulled him back by saying "oh no no no, we have not been to the best part yet".

Klaus smiled and said "continue".

Hayley's eyes went on his hair while his fingers starting playing with the locks on her hair. She said "well I told her about what you do to me".

Klaus's fingers stopped and he asked her "really?!"

She looked into his eyes and said "well not in to many words but she understood what I was saying".

Klaus asked her leaning in and brushing her lips against hers "and …"

Hayley said with a smile "well she was angry and she left".

Klaus smiled and said "the thing that I was not able to do for the past two weeks, you did in just one day. I should have asked you to do it before".

Hayley smiled and said "I am afraid that she might back off now from you plan".

Klaus shook her head and said "wouldnt let that happen"

Hayley said to him sternly "_you are not sleeping with her Klaus Mikaelsons_. Think of another plan"

Klaus laguhed and said sarcastically "it feels good to be ordered to"

Hayley pushed him away from her in frustration and left the bed. Klaus looked at her standing fully naked not bothered about anything. He smiled at her making her more furious. She picked up his shirt and put it on.

Klaus laughed and pulled on his pants and laid back and closed his eyes. After a couple of seconds he felt her lying next to her. He pulled her towards her but she jerked his hand away making him laugh again. HE said with an amused smile "that is good. we will be able to have makeup sex soon".

hayley snapped "in you dreams".

Klaus said laughing"sure why not".

He then said in a serious tone "tomorrow night we will be executing our plan"

Hayley turned towards him and said "tomorrow is full moon!"

Klaus said "yes I know. I was always supposed to be on full moon".

Hayley looked at him for a while as he closed his eyes. She asked him "does Elijah know?"

KLaus said "yes, i told him this evening".

HE smiled as she moved closer to him and said "I have a bad feeling about all of this Klaus".

Klaus said "no plans I have ever been involved ever have a good feel Hayley. Everything will be okay".

Next morning he woke up before her and smiled as he felt her arm around his torso. He kissed her and said "I have some business to take care of for the evening, you rest".

He got up and after quickly taking a shower and changing his clothes he left.

* * *

><p>Klaus looked at Genevieve as she was chanting on the stones. He realized that she seemed to be lost in thought too. She turned to him and said "I need the blood of werewolf and a hybrid. Ideally it should be Hayley's as she is carrying your child and we need some hybrid abilities for these rings but…"<p>

Klaus said to Genevieve rather harshly "no you will use my blood instead of Hayley's"

He bit his wrist and let the blood droplets fall on the stones.

Genevieve started chanting on the stones again and then looked at him and said "it is almost done".

Her eyes hardened as she saw Hayley enter the room with Francesca. Francesca said "Marcel and his vampires are coming over. My brothers told me".

Klaus looked at Elijah who was looking at them doing the spell and said "take Hayley to safety".

He was leaving the room when he stopped and kissed Hayley on the way out.

After he left Hayley said to Elijah "you should go to, he might need you. Marcel has big army".

Elijah said "but you…"

Hayley said "I will be okay. I am with them".

As Elijah left, Hayley turned towards Genevieve and said "I didn't expect you to come through but you did. Thank you".

She turned around when Francesca said "think again" and smiled as Genevieve put the stones in her outstretched hand.

Hayley turned to Genevieve and asked "what is going…" and then dropped to the ground as Genevieve raised her hand and started chanting something.

Klaus pounced at Marcel and shouted "you dare come to _my home_ and fight with me".

Marcel said "what are you waiting for? Kill me, get over with it"

Klaus looked at him and asked "what have I ever done to deserve this?"

Marcel said angrily "I was the king and you came here and kicked me out of my house, my town".

Klaus looked deep into his eyes and couldn't take it any more and then sunk his fangs into Marcel's neck. And then he felt it as if thousands of people pounding on him.

He got up and held his head in agony and yelled. Marcel looked at him in confusion and then fell down.

Klaus looked around and stumbled into a shop and saw a man. he said "sorry mate" and sunk his fangs into him and drained him but he still felt the energy draining from his body. He turned around and fell on the ground when he sensed Genevieve walking to him.

Klaus asked her in agony "what have you done to me?"

Genevieve said "you thought that i didnt know you were using me Klaus. Bad move. Now you and Hayley both will suffer".

Klaus shouted in agony "if you touch her…"

Genevieve said with a smile "I have already gotten her and as for you. your energy will be down until the moon last. Every full moon those wolves will use that stone not to turn, they will draw on to your power".

She leaned in and even though he leaned back, she kissed him on his lips hard and left.

He got up with difficulty as he remembered what she has said about Hayley and then his heart stopped as he heard her scream.

Hayley was yelling and screaming and kicking while Monique and Annabelle were holding her legs. She said "i still have four weeks to go".

Genevieve walked to her and said "don't worry, the baby will be okay" and she started chanting making Hayley scream in pain and then she realized that Genevieve was inducing the labor.

Her head spun in the direction of a bang and she took a sigh of relief when she saw Klaus stumble in. As she saw he pulled hearts and cut heads of witches who attacked him. and then to her horror Monique raised her hand and he got lifted in the air and was thrown against the wall of the church. She looked at him and saw terror on his face.

Klaus could see that she was afraid and then she started screaming as if in pain. He looked at her in shock when Genevieve said "it is time to push".

Push!" Genevieve commanded Hayley, who was panting on the table.

"I see the baby." Monique peered over Genevieve's shoulder.

"Okay, now Hayley one last push!" Genevieve looked at the pain stricken Hayley.

She could hear Klaus screaming "I will kill each and everyone of you"

Hayley bared down and screamed. And then she heard the baby cry. She smiled. "Can I hold her?" She begged.

Genevieve nodded and handed the infant to Hayley.

Hayley looked down at her baby and was bewildered at how small she was. She looked up at Klaus who was still pinned against the wall. She saw the look of awe on his face and she smiled. She looked back at her baby. Suddenly she felt a searing pain followed by blood spilling from her throat. At the same time she heard his yell "Nooo".

Her hands immediately went to her throat trying to stop the flow of the blood but her small hands couldn't cover the whole wound. She fell back gasping for air and felt Genevieve pick up the crying baby from her stomach.

Klaus looked helplessly at Hayley as her hands fell on the side and the witches walking out of the church with his baby in her arms.

As they were walking out, Monique raised her hand and twisted it and he felt his neck break and he fell to the ground. His eyes snapped open and he remember what had happened. He was still feeling weak so he scooted over to her body which was stationary now. He picked her up and stumbled on the ground. HE bit into his wrist and put her on her lips but she didnt move.

He said "Hayley" in a pleading voice but she didnt move.

He put his head against the wall of the table he was leaning against and let the tears falls. He didnt know how long he sat there when he saw Elijah stumbling towards him.

Elijah knelt next to him and asked him in shock "how?"

Klaus couldn't say anything. HE just said "she is gone. The witches took our baby".

Elijah looked at him when Klaus said as in daze "you are bit".

he bit his wrist and presented it to Elijah who looked at it for a minute and then grabbed it and sucked on it.

Elijah scooped Hayley up and laid her on the table and help Klaus up. He walked to her and bend down and lightly brushed his lips against hers and said to Elijah firmly "I want my child back. I will kill all those witches". At once he felt energy in his body. He realized that it was morning. He remembered what Genevieve had said about full moon and the wolves.

He turned around and walked toward the exit of the church with Elijah next to him.

Two hours later they couldn't find it. He was feeling very frustrated. Apart from the anxiety of not finding Hope, the image of Hayley dead was fixed into his brain. He had been unable to shake it away. Reality was starting to sink in. The person that he loved had left him and that was breaking his heart. And now he was unable to find their daughter too. Everything was tearing him apart from inside.

He was brought in back to earth when Elijah shouted angrily "it is all because of your antics Niklaus. What did you think?! that your daughter will be safe in the world you have created. That her mother will live long to see her grow up. She was our hope. Hope of our future and your games…." He couldn't finish his sentence in his anger.

Klaus turned towards Elijah, controlled his anger and said "we need to find her now. We are running out of time".

Elijah ran his fingers through his hair in desperation and then spun around as he saw Klaus's expressions changing to shock.

He couldn't believe his eyes. He walked to Hayley and said "how?"

Hayley looked at Klaus and said "I don't know. I woke up and there was this strong hunger and I knew what is going on".

She walked towards Klaus and said "I can sense her".

Klaus said in desperation "She died with the baby's blood in her system. She is becoming a hybrid".

He turned towards Hayley and said "we will find her".

Hayley said "yes I know. I can sense her" and then walked out with Klaus and Elijah following her.

As they turned one corner in the cemetery, they saw Monique, Genevieve, and Annabelle standing around a tomb where the baby was lying. Hayley yelled "no" as she saw Genevieve raising a knife and plunging it into the baby. Elijah grabbed a stone head from the ground and threw it in the air, it hit Genevieve in the head and she fell down. Hayley ran to her and picked up the knife and then screamed as she saw Monique and Annabelle raising their hands and chanting. She could feel thousands of people stomping on her. She saw in fright as Elijah and Klaus flew in the air and landed against a crypt breaking the walls.

Hayley looked at Klaus who was lying on the ground. He got up quickly and looked around and saw the fence. He plucked it and threw it in the air. It soared through the air and pierced in Annabelle's body. As Hayley and Klaus saw in horror Monique picked up the knife from the ground and raised it in the air and was about to jab the baby when she stopped as something hit her and her body started to bleed. Klaus and Elijah looked around and saw Marcel standing there. He whooshed to the baby and took her away.

Klaus looked at Hayley and whooshed after Marcel.

When he entered the compound he stopped as he saw the dead vampires. He looked at Marcel who said "I thought I could save them but I am late".

Klaus walked to him and bit his wrist and presented it to Marcel who started drinking from it and right in front of Klaus's eyes, he healed.

Klaus looked at the baby in his arms and said "May I hold her?"

Marcel smiled and gave the baby to him. Klaus held the baby in his arms and looked at her. As he saw the baby turned his face towards him and looked at him. He felt his heart stop for a moment. At that moment he realized how much he loved her. He looked at Marcel who was smiling at them too.

He turned and took her to the nursery. As he was laying her in the crib, he on impulse neared his finger her hand which she grabbed sending a chill through his body. He suddenly felt weird. He looked back but there was nothing and then Hayley and Elijah entered. Hayley darted to the crib. She picked her up and kissed her. She noticed Klaus looking at her. She smiled at him but his expressions were really weird right now which was confusing her. He walked out of the nursery. Hayley took her daughter to the rocking chair and sat down. Suddenly she realized that she must be hungry and the mother instinct took over. She looked toward Klaus and Elijah who were sitting in the other room and talking. She exposed her breast to the baby and to her surprise the baby latched on quickly. She smiled at her and listened to them talking with one ear.

Klasu said angrily "our mother?!"

Elijah said "yes that is what Genevieve said before Hayley put her out of her misery".

Klaus said in rage "we should have known that our mother's hand will be in this".

Elijah said "how could we know?"

KLaus said "you were right. In the cemetery you were right. It is all my doing. She tried to kill my child because of me".

Elijah didnt know what to say so he kept quiet.

Hayley looked at the baby and saw that she was not feeding anymore. She stared at that innocent face for a while and then made a decision. She got up and went out and said "I think it is not safe for our daughter to be here. I grew up in a war zone and I don't want that kind of life for our daughter".

Elijah stood up and said "what are you saying?"

and then he understood and said "no" looking at Klaus who was staring at Hayley too.

Hayley said in a teary voice with the tears falling on her cheek "we are in a war zone. I don't want our daughter to be raised in this life. We will send her away and when the war is over, we can bring her back".

She looked at Klaus who was lost in thoughts too. Elijah looked form her to Klaus and said "tell me you are not thinking about it brother".

Klaus said firmly "any thing to protect our family".

Elijah stood there for a moment and then said "we can fight this together with her being here".

Klaus said "no, she will not be safe".

ELijah asked him in defeat "where will you send her?"

Klaus said in a soft voice "Rebekah".

Eljiah looked at Hayley who was looking at the baby and then Klaus who was looking at Hayley and said "what ever you decide brother. I don't like it but I will stand by you".

After saying that he left the room.

When Elijah left the room, Klaus walked to her and saw her staring at their daughter and the tears that were falling from her eyes. He took a deep breath and said "Hayley, I have a suggestion".

Hayley said "what?" without taking her eyes off of Hope.

Klaus said "you go away with her".

Hayley looked up at him in shock and saw that he was serious. He looked away from her and said "everyone knows that the witches killed you. Only Elijah and I know that you are alive so you can leave without causing suspicion. You go with Rebekah"

Hayley said "I want to but I think that I should stay and clean up the mess with you guys. Three are better than two right?"

Klaus said "yes but…"

Hayley cut him off by saying firmly "then nothing. We will fight together and bring her back to us as soon as we can"

KLaus looked into her eyes and nodded knowing full well that he will not be able to persuade her but he had made up his mind. He just had a small window to execute that plan. He turned around and was leaving the room when she said "she should have a name before she leaves us".

Klasu stopped and swallowed his tears before turning around. He said "Hope, her name is hope. She is our hope"

Hayley gave him a teary smile and said "yes, Hope Mikaelsons".

Klaus stood there for a second as he felt warmth flow through his body and then he walked to her and cupped her face and kissed her hard on her mouth and said "we will get her back soon". He turned around and left the room.

Later that evening he came back and stood in her room as he saw Elijah and Hayley standing in the nursery. As he watched Elijah looked at Klaus and nodded. With heavy heart he watched Elijah pricked the baby's feet making her wail in pain. He watched as Hayley looked away. Then next he saw Hayley was kissing her tiny feet where Elijah had pricked her and was crying.

He then walked to her and took the baby from her and gave it to Elijah. He held her hands as Elijah watched in astonishment. He brushed his fingers on her left hand and while looking into her eyes, he slipped off her ring. Hayley's expression changed to confusion but he said while keeping the eye contact "Hayley you will forget about our marriage…."

He ignored Elijah's "Niklaus" and continued "and the time we spend together. Just remember the time we were not together during your pregnancy. You will only remember the time in the bayou. You moved to the bayou after you found out about your family and this pregnancy. Elijah visited you there a couple of times and that is it. Go and live with our daughter and Rebekah. A child should not be without her mother. Forget about me, forget about the nice time we spend together. Just remember that I am Hope's father. Hope, our daughter and when time comes you tell her about me".

He stepped back and ignoring Elijah, he gave her one last look and as she blinked and looked at him in confusion, he left the room.

He looked at the ring for a while and then put it in the box in which he had kept his most prized possessions; he looked at the knight and took it out. He was putting on his jacket when he sensed him. He asked him without turning "what about the memorial Elijah?"

Elijah said in a desperate voice "Niklaus, what have you done?"

HE turned around and said "what brother? That is how it is supposed to be. They are both safe from this place".

ELijah asked him "and you?"

Klaus said averting his eyes contact "I will make New Orleans safe for them to come back".

Elijah said "you didn't have to compel her to forget about …"

Klaus said harshly "_yes I had to_. If I had not she wouldn't have gone completely and that would have put Hope in danger. I have told Rebekah about this compulsion. She will take care not to break anything".

He was leaving the room when Elijah stopped him and said "brother…"

Klaus said "I am okay" and left the room and went to the other parlor where she was waiting for him.

The drive to the outskirts of the town seemed long and very quiet. Hayley kept glancing at him but his eyes were fixed on the road. She said "why don't I remember anything?"

Klaus asked her without looking at her "about what?"

Hayley said "you and me during this pregnancy. The last thing I remember is that crypt".

Klaus said again without looking at her "First of all there is nothing to remember. We didnt spend much time together during your pregnancy and secondly you spend most of the time in the bayou that is why"

Klaus leaned against the car with HOpe in his arms when another car stopped by. He looked at Hayley and then at Hope and said to her "Rebekah is here. She will take you guys to somewhere safe".

Hayley nodded wondering _'how different he looks from that time in the crypt'_ and she walked with Klaus to Rebekah. Klaus said "hello sister" and hugged her making Hayley's heart melt at that sweet smile. She had never imagined Klaus to smile like that.

Klaus looked at her and said "Rebekah, you will keep them safe. Get a witch to do a cloaking spell. You will help Hayley deal with her new status as a hybrid. Promise me".

Rebekah said in a teary voice "I promise Nik. I promise that they will be happy".

He looked at Hope and said "This city wouldnt let me have you. I promise that you will return to me, I will make this city safe for you. I will kill everyone who looks at you with the intention of harming you. You will return to me".

He realized that he was crying when tear drops fell on Hope's face. He kissed her on her forehead and gave her to Hayley who was listening to each word with a heavy heart wondering _'is this the same man you had said kill her and the baby?'_

Klaus looked at her catching her looking at him. HE took the knight out of her pocket and turned to Rebekah and said "this was once yours but now I want her to have it". As Rebekah nodded controlling her tears he transfered the knight to Hayley's hand and said "something from her father".

He said wiping his eyes "you guys go now before someone finds out".

He stepped back and let his tears fall as Hayley and Rebekah walked towards her car. Hayley stopped and looked at him one last time. Their eyes met for a fraction and then she got into the car.

He stood there until the car disappeared from his sight.

Rebekah looked at her after a few minutes of quiet driving and saw that she was staring at her left hand. Rebekah asked her gingerly "Hayley what is it?"

Hayley said without looking at her "it feels as if I have left something behind" while rubbing her ring finger.

Rebekah swallowed tears and said "yes"

When she looked at her she said "Klaus and Elijah. But we will soon meet again".

She kept her eyes focused on the road while her brother's words rang in her mind "she must never know about me and her Rebekah. I trust that you will do that for me".

She suddenly felt her vision getting blurry. She wiped her eyes and looked at Hayley and smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: so an ending to another fanfiction. **_**_I have to say I love writing about Klaus and Hayley and this new season is giving me more ideas. I might whipped up something. Thank you for reading and reviewing it._**_**It never bothers me if I get comments or not because I enjoy writing about them but reading positive comments makes me very happy and encourages me to write more.**_

_**I am glad you liked it and I hope you like the ending too.**_

_**Like all my fanfictions, I always have an ending in my mind before I start it. So this ending was there since a long time. :)**_

_**I have written two chapters to continue this story in Mikaelson's short stories if you are interested :) named by Dejavu-Amnesia**_


End file.
